Outcast
by SHUGO.x.o
Summary: Amu use to be friends with the most popular people, Ikuto and Utau, had a perfect boyfriend, Tadase. But everything changes and Amu is now isolated. What happens when Amu meets a new guy at school and becomes involved with the people that ruined her life?
1. Exclusion

**Hi, SO I put up a prologue for this but I decided that the story would be better if the past was reviled later in the story. This chapter is setting up the characters and giving some backround, it will get better! thanks for reading the first chapter **** R&R. I will update fast (: This is a Shugo Chara FanFic loosely based on an AMAZING show called Veronica Mars.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! (wish I did :'( )Or Veronica Mars *TEAR***

**Chapter 1: Exclusion**

I made my way to the school gates, my eyes darted from left to right, I breathed in the familiar air and sighed. _How could it have only been a year since my friends abandoned me?_ I slug my brown book bag over my shoulder, I walked confidently into the school, the same way I had been doing all last year.

Thinking about how I use to be was almost revolting, how could I hang out with such fake people? Then again I was different back then, I had long bubble gum pink hair, it reached my waist and curled gently. I always wore head bands and cute clothes, I was a cheer leader.

Now my hair was short around by shoulders, obviously still pink. I didn't where cute clothes, just clothes with a slight edge. Right now I was wearing a laced white v neck tank top, a black leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans and a pair of black flats.

"Hinamori-SAMMMMA," I heard the voice of hell interrupt my thoughts, I turned to see Ikuto, the brother of my once best friend, Utau. Needless to say he is the vain of my existence.

I pretended not to notice him but apparently he wasn't buying it. Him and the other male members of my fairytale land also known as 9th grade pulled up beside me in there douchebag yellow jeep and Ikuto's head stuck out of the window.

"Amu-Chan, why you always ignore us, we're all friends here!" Ikuto said with a big fake smile.

God then I saw him, my perfect "boyfriend" who completed fairytale land. We were together almost all of grade nine until my life was wrecked to pieces. I looked away blushing, the more I tried to hate him the harder it was. No one hated this guy, he was sweet and gentle. One of the only guys with blonde hair. Tadase Hotori. "Prince" of the school, and King of my hell.

"Ikuto, give it a rest," Tadase muttered sounding annoyed and looking out the window, away from me.

Why did he feel the need to make things ten times worse for me?

"Bye whore," Ikuto smirked at me and threw his damn smoothie at me.

Skillfully I dodged it, considering things were thrown at me often. Yes I know, it's sad.

As they drove away I threw a doughnut that was in my bag at their car. It hit the back and splattered red jelly everywhere. I laughed to myself. Then I noticed a commotion in front of the school. There was a new guy I had never seen before, he had long purple hair and deep brown eyes. Also he had managed to piss off the oh so famous Kuukai Souma also known as the leader of the West town biker gang.

Let me break it down for you.

East Side: The very glamorous and rich, stuck up kids. The east side of town is where anyone with money or importance lives. I use to be part of that group, somehow, although I wasn't rich I was friends with Utau, therefore I was in. Anyway they party on the beach all the time and think they are better than anyone else. Did I mention I use to be one of them? Bleh.

West Side: The not so glamorous poor, violent kids. The guys living there all banded together in this biker gang with the leader no one other than, Kuukai. As you might imagine they aren't so fond of the East side rich kids. I'm sure you have already came to the conclusion,

They fu**ing hate eachother.

Anyway back to long haired weirdo. I approached them to see what was happening.

"So, cross dresser, you should get the hell out of our school," Kuukai spat at the kid.

"How-ho-how do you know?" The crossdresser asked.

"We saw you come out of that damn dance studio," Kuukai laughed and his buddies joined in.

I sighed. Time to make my appearance, unfortunately over time I had lost my fear gene. It happens to people who have nothing to lose.

Anyway I walked up to them casually and grabbed the arm of cross dressing what's his name. As I went to make my escape I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned slightly. Kuukai.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He glared at me.

"As far away from you as physically possible I presume," I answered bluntly.

"Bitch!" He called out, his friends held him back, which I knew they would. They wouldn't let their leader get expelled or worse.

_God, she is so weird._

_Why doesn't anyone talk to her anymore?_

_Oh my god, You don't know?_

_Aahahahaha_

Can't you tell I'm popular?

I dragged the kid away from the scene. Once we were a ways away I decided to ask who he was.

"What's your name kid?" I questioned him.

"It's Naghiko, call me Nagi though," Nagi smiled.

The bell rang signaling the time for pure torture.

"Be careful, okay?" I said while walking away. God this is gonna be a good year.

**Okay don't hate Kuukai! ~~things will change**

**Don't hate Ikuto~~he has his reasons, or so he thinks**

**Okay next chappie will be up if I get at least 4 or 5 reviews so please R&R**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Change

**It seems another chapter was wanted :D so let's do this thing, woot! Chapta 2 here we comeee! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING YAY! You rock, woooo.**

**XOXO.**

**Chapter 2: Change.**

Once I was in class I did what I usually did, sat with my head down and slept. I have a special talent of not being noticed so I don't get caught, sad I know, but well worth it.

I started to doze off into a dream, well more like a nightmare. I was running around searching for Utau, but the more I ran the further away I was. The room starting spinning and turning, I collapsed to the ground and then I saw Utau, and him. I tried to scream to her, tell her the truth, but no sound came out. I woke up screaming like a crazy person.

"Hinamori-San!" The teacher yelled at me.

All eyes were on me, I looked around the room nervously and then the bell rang. Thank you god for answering my prayers, a way out. I grabbed my books and my bag, then I sprinted out of the room. I got around the corner and leaned my back against the wall, sighing. Well now people have another reason to talk about me.

I regained my composure and sat at my usual lunch table, a tall boy with long purple hair and dark brown eyes sat next to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked. Why was here? Like people need another reason to hate me.

"Where else would I be, you're the only semi-nice person I've met since I starting coming to this school." The boy replied, laughing.

How can he find that funny?

Two hands slammed down on the table, I looked up slowly to see Kuukai and his backup. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, sweetheart, but your friend can." He said while grabbing Nagi-what's his face by his shirt.

"God what did he do now?"Really, this kid was a pain.

"Well we wanna learn how to dance," Kuukai said sarcastically, his friends all laughed to show their support.

"Oh really? Considering this is your second year in 12th grade you have a lot more to learn than dance," I glared at him.

"No one talks to me like that you dumb bitch," Kuukai spat at me. Literally, spit is currently on me.

I wiped it away and rasied my eyebrow, yet again.

"Well it looks like I just did, if that's all I'm gonna go now," I said while rising from my seat, he grabbed my arm as I tried to make my escape; I turned my head and shot him a death glare.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said in a threatening tone.

See, lucky for me, life isn't all bad. My dad is a cop, so people know not to mess with me to a certain point. He let me go and I took a hold of Cross Dresser, pulling him too away from the scene.

"Where are we going?" Nagi asked me.

"To take some revenge on a stupid douche bag," I replied. I still hadn't got Ikuto back for this morning.

See today is locker inspection, see how that works?

"I'll see you later," I decided to ditch Nagi, since I liked being alone. But maybe being alone isn't so much fun. Because now I am in a postion that includes both Kuukai's arms trapping me against the lockers.

Ooh, so romantic right? No. Trust me it's fucking scary.

"Amu, hide this for me please!" Kuukai said while shoving his baggie of pot in my pocket.

Really? Really Kuukai?

But then, realization hit me. Perfect plan.

"Alrighty sir," I said while making my way to everyone's favorite guy's, locker. Leaving Kuukai with his jaw dropped.

"Thanks Amu!" He shouted. Since when does he call me Amu anyways.

Decoding a lock is extremely easy. Got in no problem. I threw in the baggie and made my way to my last class, whistling, happily.

When I got home I threw my keys on the kitchen counter and decided to take a ride down to the beach. I drove with the windows down and the wind felt refreshing running through my hair. When I got there I found a nice spot, and starting reading.

SMASH.

Well, I assume Ikuto doesn't have a lot of enemies because he figured out it was me pretty fast. I assume so since he is now smashing the headlights of my car.

"Ikuto! What the hell!" I yelled at him while running to my car.

"You dumb, little bitch. Because of you I'm suspended, just wait till my dad finds out!" He shouted while taking a swing at yet another poor innocent headlight.

"Dammit Ikuto! Don't take it out on the car! I'm sorry daddy's gonna give you a scolding but calm the hell down and leave my car alone!" I yelled at him.

"You're right, I should take it out on you," He smirked at me.

He grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground.

Then I heard a sound that I have now come to love, the sound of motorcycles.

Kuukai stopped inbetween me and Ikuto. He took off his helmet and shook his hair.

"That wasn't smart," Kuukai said with angrily.

So it seems that planting that weed really paid off, not only is the source of all torture suspended, but I am now on the good side of Kuukai and his gang.

Kuukai got his friends to hold Ikuto back while he smashed the headlights of Ikuto's car, With Ikuto's bat.

Oh, Karma, thanks for visiting.

"What the hell, man! Stop it! That's a brand new car!" Ikuto struggled.

"Then apologize." Kuukai said while denting his hood with another swing.

"Why should I apologize to her?" Ikuto questioned.

Kuukai walked right over to Ikuto and hit him, in the face, hard.

Could this day get any better? I think not!

"Amu, I'm sorry," Ikuto said obviously lying, but who cares he still said it. Good times.

"Satisfied?" Kuukai asked, turning to me.

"Yes, very." I smiled at him.

"Oh and Ikuto, you're paying for the damage on Amu's car." Kuukai basically ordered Ikuto.

"C'mon Amu, I'll give you a ride," Kuukai offered.

**YAY Kuukai and Amu are friends nowww 3, thanks for reading, please review and I will update again!**

**Xoxox love you all!**


	3. Ami Souma

**Yay! Thanks for reviewing! Awesome people: **

**VeronicaLover123****: My first review :D Thanxies glad you don't hate ikuto or kuukai!**

**..****: I updated so I hope you're still reading! I Promise to be super fast, updating wise.**

**Orenji-hime****: When I was re-reading my story I laughed out loud at that part too XD ahahaha!**

**Mermain123****: sorry ikuto has to be so unloveable at the beginning of the story **** keep reading though! :D**

**InTheBrokenMirror****: Glad you Like it so far I'm glad they're friends too! :D**

**Love you all! Xoxo continue to review :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own shugo chara! Or Veronica Mars for that matter.**

**Chapter 3: Ami Souma **

I got on Kuukai's motorcycle, I'll come back for my car later, the beach isn't really far from my house. Kuukai gave his helmet to me, and I slipped it on. Ikuto flipped me off as we drove away, I waved and smiled back.

I've never been on a motorcycle before; it was exhilarating we were going so fast! I couldn't help but cling to Kuukai's waist. I heard him chuckling at me.

"You know Amu, you aren't as tough as you look," Kuukai tried to speak over the engine but it was still hard to hear with the wind blowing a million miles an hour.

"You're not as tough as you act either, softie," I laughed back at him.

So I guess neither of us was tough. I mean being through what I've been through, and I'm sure Kuukai has been through worse; you can't help but end up sarcastic and cold. Protective of yourself, it's a dog eat dog world.

When we got to my house I was relieved, motorcycles are now a new fear. I took of my helmet and shook out my hair then I handed it back to Kuukai.

"Listen, Amu, I didn't just happen to be at the right place at the right time, I was looking for you," Kuukai admitted.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Let me guess, you need a favor?" I said with a half smile. After what he just did there's no way I'd say no.

"My sister, she's missing," Kuukai said looking away, trying to hide emotion, but the sadness was very obvious in his words.

"I'll start looking tonight," I said with a nod.

"Her name's Ami Souma," He also gave me her license plate number and credit card number.

Here's another thing about me. My dad being a cop he also does private investigations sometimes. I've picked up a lot, and it seems that around the school I'm pretty well known. As in if you need someone to figure something out, I'm your go to girl. At least I still have some social life.

"Amu, thanks" Kuukai said while signaling his biker friends that it's time to go. I waved at him as they drove off into the distance.

I turned on my heel and walked down the walkway to the door, I jingled my key in the lock and swung it open.

"Dad, I'm home!" I yelled to him.

"Amu-Chan how was school," My dad asked while ruffling up my hair.

See I could tell him the truth, how the only good part of today was having Ikuto get punched in the face, but I'll spare him. I don't want to push this burden onto him. He's probably one of the only people to not blame me for what happened to Utau.

"It was good dad, I smiled at him," Why would someone ask how highschool is anyway? Isn't it always bad? No? Just me?

I was tired, I didn't want to start searching tonight, but I promised Kuukai. I made my way to my room. I sat down in front of my computer and starting pulling up search engines when I heard the door bell ring and my dad answering it.

"Amu-Chan, there's a friend here!" Me? A friend? Who the hell is here?

I walked down to the hall to find, Cross Dresser? Looks like we're friends.

"Nag—" I tried to remember his name but I just couldn't.

"Naghiko," He replied while I stared pulling him to my room.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I still haven't thanked you for scaring away Kuukai," He replied.

"NagNag, don't worry about it, he won't bother either of us," I said while starting to type Ami's name, Credit card number and license plate into different search engines.

"NagNag?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry but your name is hard to remember, NagNag isn't," I replied.

"Just call me Nagi," He laughed.

He walked over and stood behind my chair with one hand holding the top and leaned over to see what I was doing on the computer.

"What the hell are you doing?" He sounded confused.

"Looking for someone," I answered.

"What are you a bitchy Nancy Drew?" He laughed at me.

"Yes, yes I am," I found credit card purchases in the next town, I decided I'd start looking there first.

Nagi and I spent the rest of the night watching movies, talking, he kept asking me what happened with Utau, but I hate talking about that. At the end of the night, I decided this kid will not be shunned any longer.

"Bye Amu, thanks for having me," He waved as he walked off the porch.

"See you tomorrow!" I yelled back. Then I went to my room to finally sleep.

~Next Day~

The next day I woke up late, in a rush I got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, did minimal make up and was out the door.

As I hurried down the steps I noticed someone leaning against the fence.

"Kuukai?" I said while making my way over.

"Amu, did you find anything?" I can't believe he came, first thing the next morning. I'm glad I started looking last night like I said I would.

I starting dragging him to school, trying to avoid being late.

"So far, she's in the next town over, I'm going to go look for her after school," I explained.

"I'll come with you," He stated.

"Kuukai, I think that's a bad idea," I couldn't help but think she ran away with a guy or something along those lines. I didn't need a boyfriend vs brother showdown.

"I'm coming with you," He ordered as we entered through the school's parking lot.

"Okay, okay," I lied, I would try to ditch him before he found me.

I shoved my stuff into my locker and grabbed my text book and notebook.

"Amu, promise you won't leave without me?" He asked.

God dammit, for a guy who's in 12th grade again, he's really smart.

"Okay, fine, but you do what I say," Surprisingly he nodded at me and started off to his class.

I ran down the hall ignoring the teachers, I busted through the door and made my way to my seat.

"Hinamori-San thanks for joining us," The teacher said sarcastically, I smiled weakly at her.

"Okay everybody partner up, Hinamori go with Hotori," The teacher explained.

Hinamori..go with Hotori? As in Tadase and me? Oh joy.

I'd like to say this was so romantic, that somehow this ended up good but no, so far, just extremely awkward. I took ahold of my skirt and rubbed the material through my fingers while looking down.

"Hinamori-San, about Ikuto.." Tadase trailed off.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He's just..angry. After what happened to Utau, I mean she's his sister," Tadase tried to explain, smiling at me.

This just pissed me off. I don't really give a shit that Ikuto and Utau were siblings. What happened wasn't my fault and I don't care what anyone thinks, especially him.

"Yes, I understand," I lied through my teeth.

He smiled and nodded at me.

The rest of the day went by fast, and when the last bell rang I went to my locker quickly. Kuukai was there, leaning against my locker. Waiting. Looks like plan ditch wouldn't of worked no matter what.

"Amu, let's go," Kuukai said obviously in a rush.

"Move off my locker and I'll go faster," I pointed out the obvious. After doing a quick exchange of books and my bag we were on our way.

"I need to go to the beach first, I left my car there," I told him.

"Dammit Amu, let's hurry then," he took a hold of my right arm and sprinted all the way to my car.

I stood with my hands of my knees crouched over breathing heavily.

"What the hell Kuukai, never do that again!" I tried to shout.

"Get in the car," Kuukai said while going in the driver's seat.

"Guess you're driving?" I said rolling my eyes and opening the passenger door.

Kuukai was speeding the whole time. Like seriously, way over the limit. Basically I'm now guaranteed a ticket in the near future.

We got there in no time, it's a small town so we decided to drive around and see if we could find her car.

"Amu, thanks for doing this for me," Kuukai didn't look away from the road.

"I owe you one, and besides were friends," I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, you're right," He smiled back.

I was about to reply when I saw her car, outside a rundown house.

"Kuukai, that's it, pull over," I pointed in the direction.

I took off my seatbelt and opened the door. Then I noticed Kuukai was making his way out too.

"Kuukai, stay here," I said while walking towards the house.

"Amu! What the hell!" Kuukai shouted.

"You said you would listen to me! Trust me!" I yelled back. He reluctantly got back in the car.

I knocked on the door, no one answered. I put my hands by my face and looked through the dusty windows. Nothing. I decided to walk around to the backyard.

Did I mention never trust me?

**Sorry to end it off at a cliffy but I had no choice! This chapter is seriously long! Anyway Review and I will update :D thanks so much xoxo. And yes, yes, Amu is an only child, and Ami is the older sister of Kuukai (By one year, she is in university now)**

**~feel free to give thoughts and ideas on what you would like to happen!**


	4. What Happened to Utau?

**Oh god, I feel like I'm going to throw up and pass out D: but I must press onward and bring you a new chappie! Hello lovelies and welcome to chapter 4! Please Review! When I know this is being read I update asap! **

**Awesome peoples:**

**Tailsdoll123****: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I'm trying to make this story very exciting :D**

**InTheBrokenMirror****: Yay! Thanks for reviewing again! ~I will always update soon when I got reviewers like you :D**

**Orenji-hime****: She planted it in Ikuto's locker ;) :D**

**Reader8176****: Me too! I really like writing this friendship!**

**AyakaGoesMunchMunch****: First of all, thanks for the ideas! I already wrote this chapter before I got your review but what happens is kind of like your second idea (No pics though hehe) Anyway, thanks for the enthusiasm! Love it! (Amuto will come, it just can't happen for a while! Soon though, maybe in the next couple of chapters-ish) **

**addimison2****: I'm so glad you love it so far! I will always update as long as I keep getting reviews! :D**

**WithMrDeathDie****: Here's your update! :D, I'm glad you're starting to wonder about Utau and Ikuto! All will be revealed eventually!**

**Tokyomewmew2011****: Here's your update! :D please don't kill me, *hides in corner***

**Seriously, thank you for all the reviews! Sorry for long A/N!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Veronica Mars for that matter.**

**Chapter 4: What happened to Utau?**

_Did I mention never trust me?_

I peeked around the fence, the paint was chipping off, and everything looked so old. I reached over and struggled to unlock it. When I finally heard the lock click I slowly pushed open the door. I saw two men rounding the corner of the house. Shit.

"Who the hell are you?" The older of the two asked me.

Should I lie? Should I tell them the truth?

"I'm looking for Ami," I said as boldly as physically possible.

Well I should've lied because they are now sprinting towards me.

"Get her!" The other man shouted.

Unlike most people, I did not freeze, I ran. Straight to the shed, I swung open the door and locked it. I pushed my back against it and slowly fell to the ground breathing heavily. What now?

SMASH

"Let us in you little bitch!" One of them threatened.

I gasped and held the door closed.

Murmmrumm

I turned quiclkly to see a tied up Ami trying to get my attention.

I whipped out my cell phone to call Kuukai.

"Amu! What's wrong!" Kuukai shouted.

"Nothing Kuukai, I found her start the car, leave the door open and call the cops," I said quickly as I took out my pocket knife to cut the ropes tied on Ami. I pressed the phone between my ear and shoulder to talk and cut at the same time.

"Amu! Tell me what's happening or I'm coming in!" Kuukai insisted.

"Let us in and we'll spare you, sweet heart" The guys pounding at the door.

"Amu! I'm coming!" Kuukai decided.

"No! Kuukai! Do what I say, it's the best way to help Ami!" I hung up; I didn't have time to argue.

Once I cut the final rope, I took the scarf out of her mouth. She hugged me, it was awkward but after a few seconds I starting stroking her hair and hugging her back. The shed smelt strongly of decaying wood, I looked around, seeing many gardening tools hung up on the wall. I have an idea.

"Come on Ami, we're leaving," I said taking a shovel and throwing it to her, grabbing another for myself.

I smiled at her, "When I kick open the door, hit them as hard as you can and run to the black car, Kuukai's there," I explained the plan in the shortest form I could, we had no time.

"One, Two, THREE!" I shouted kicking the door open and swinging at the first guy I saw, knocking him out cold. Ami swung at the other man and he crumpled to the ground. I grabbed her hand and starting pulling her to the car. The guy Ami hit got up to chase us.

By the time we got to the street the police were here, finally, they got out of their cars in a hurry, hiding behind the doors of the cars and pointing their guns at the suspect. Ami ran straight to Kuukai, he hugged her and she buried her face in his chest crying.

I felt bad for thinking she ran away with a guy.

"Put your hands on your head! Now down to your knees! Get on the ground, on the ground!" A cop ordered. Once their suspect was on the ground another police man ran over to hand cuff him and get him in the car.

God there's no way my dad's not going to hear about this.

The police needed to interview Ami, so Kuukai decided to drive me home, get his motorcycle, and come back to pick up Ami after. He was awfully quiet and I felt almost like he was mad at me or upset. I opened the passenger door, I felt someone poke my shoulder. I turned around to see Ami.

"Hinamori-San, thank you, if you didn't come who knows what would've happened," She gave me a weak smile.

"Don't thank me, thank your brother," She pulled me in for another hug after releasing we smiled at each other.

"I just want you to know, I don't think what happened to Utau is your fault," Ami explained.

I was shocked, but happy at the same time.

"I know it's not my fault, thank you," I gave her one last smile and got into the passenger side.

"Amu.." Kuukai started as he drove towards home.

I shifted in my seat, "Yeah Kuukai?" I answered.

He sighed, "Never do something that stupid again,"

I was stunned; it was weird to have someone worried about me.

"Kuukai, I'm fine," I said looking away, this was embarrassing, for both of us. We were showing our real selves, not the tough people we show to the school.

"Yeah, no thanks to me, I could've got you killed," Kuukai stared at the road looking angry.

"If it wasn't for you, I would've gone alone, I wasn't scared since I knew you were so close," I tried to explain how he truly did help me.

"Amu, thanks for everything," Kuukai sighed.

That was the last thing I remembered, I was asleep the rest of the way.

Half asleep, I heard my car door open, "Amu-Chan come on, were here," Kuukai said while pulling me out of the car.

He carried me to the door I snuggled comfortably in his warmth.

"Amu-Chan, where are your keys?" He asked rummaging through my purse.

I heard him shoving the key in the lock, guess he found my keys. He pushed open the door and carried me inside. I heard my keys hitting the kitchen counter.

"Here we are," Kuukai said while placing me on my bed. I felt a blanket being thrown over me. He ruffled my hair, and then I heard him making his way out. After that I drifted into a deep sleep.

~Next Day~

I woke up in a daze; I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I heard the news coming from the TV in the living room. Crap.

"Amu-Chan! Come here NOW!" I heard my dad yell. Looks like he knows.

I Sighed and grabbed a grey hoodie in the closet, throwing it around and slipping my arms into it. Then I brushed my hair back into a high ponytail.

"Amu-Chan!" My dad repeated.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said slightly annoyed, pushing my door open and walking down the hall.

"What the hell is this?" He said pointing at the tv.

"A television?" I said sarcastically, slightly grumpy considering we're doing this first thing in the morning.

"Amu! I told you not to get involved with stuff like this!" My dad argued.

_Amu Hinamori is a hero._ The tv told the story.

"See! I'm a hero, come one, how can you be mad?" I poked him in the stomach.

"Amu, seriously, no more," He sighed as I grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"What do you expect? I'm your daughter," I laughed and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge to retrieve the orange juice.

My dad and I have an extremely close father daughter relationship. After my mom disappeared when I was 12 my dad and I only had each other. Even though he can't be home a lot, because of work, we are still closer than close. Plus sometimes it comes in handy, if my dad was home last night when Kuukai carried me in god knows what would've happened.

"I'll make breakfast, what do you want?" My dad shouted to me.

"I want waffles!" I said while I opened my laptop.

I clicked a file that I have been working on ever since Utau died. No matter what I was going to prove to everyone that Utau didn't kill herself, she was murdered. She didn't kill herself over what everyone thought I did.

Suspects:

Ikuto Tsukyomi

Mr. Tsukiyomi

Naoki Okada

Shiro Gato

**Yay! Chapter 4 done! I hope you guys like it! Thanks so much for reviewing, I will update ASAP :D, sorry it's kind of short but it's the best place to end it!**

**Next chapter has been written so review and I will post it :D **

**~Feel free to give ideas on what you would like to see happen **

**xoxo**


	5. Utau's Necklace

**Okay, this is gonna be a long A/N. skip it if you want :D. so first of all I want to say thank you, I'm so happy you guys like this story because It has a future, I got lots of chapter ideas. The reason why I answer all your reviews before the story is to give you answers to questions and thank you for the review, I wanna show each of you that how happy I am to read a new review! Also I'm sure people have the same questions so I can answer them for all of you, this is the best way for me to reach out to you guys!**

**xoxo**

**:D**

**Tailsdoll123****: answering this question could ruin future chapters! Yes there will be other guys, it's all part of the story. But Amuto will be the main!**

**addimison2****: I'm so glad you like it :D, and I mentioned you again :O lol!**

**RUNOS SISTER****: That's a cool idea! You should write a fanfic with that :D**

**Reader8176****: Yay! You likey? :D, I was thinking of what could be used as a weapon in a shed, of course a shovel was my weapon of choice hehehe**

**mountaingirl47****: That means so much! I'm really putting a lot of effort into this! :D**

**Tokyomewmew2011****: Yay! I live another day! :D**

**InTheBrokenMirror: You clever kid! You never knowww ^^ **

**Time for my pledge to you readers, ****. I promise to answer your questions because I hate when a writer doesn't answer my question. I promise to keep bringing chapters that are the best I can do. Last but not least, I promise to update as fast as possible, I will never leave you hanging like the other guys. The longest you might have to wait is a week (which is still very unlikely)**

**~love you all**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Veronica Mars for that matter.**

**Chapter 5: Utau's necklace**

I looked through my files; I had my reasons for each suspect.

Ikuto: Do I need to explain? He is evil; also he was the one to find Utau.

Mr. Tsukiyomi : The day before Utau died, Utau was trying to tell me something. But in the end she refused to admit what happened and I never saw her again after that.

Naoki Okada: Utau's boyfriend, also the reason why everyone now hates me.

Shiro Gato: Utau's crazy stalker. He was obsessed with her, always emailing, texting, calling, begging for a date.

A heaping plate of waffles covered in syrup, whipped cream, and strawberries was placed in front of me. I picked up the fork for my first bite, "Thanks dad!" I called to him.

"Yeah, yeah," My dad replied as he returned to his room, shutting the door behind him.

*ding dong*

I sighed and got up from my chair going towards the door. I swung it open to reveal Nagi.

"Amu-Chan! You're a hero!" Nagi laughed as he came through the door. He kicked off his shoes.

"So I've heard," I laughed while I took out a plate for Nagi, throwing two waffles and the same toppings onto the plate.

"Thanks Amu," Nagi said while he began to eat. Watching the Tv intently.

Dad and I live in a small Apartment building; it's pretty nice, apartments made a border around a big pool, hot tub, and tables. The apartment door opened into the living room and kitchen. Down the hall are my room and my dad's room as well as the bathroom. Nagi lives in an apartment building across from mine; therefore he comes for breakfast and to hang out often.

"Look who it is," My dad said as he walked into the kitchen, buttoning up his shirt, getting ready to head to work. He ruffled Nagi's hair.

"Thanks for having me, and for breakfast!" Nagi smiled back.

"I'll see you later Amu-Chan," My dad kissed my cheek before heading out the door.

"Bye dad!" I called back to him as the door shut.

"So, Amu-Chan, I came to invite you to the party tonight," Nagi said with a mouth full of waffles.

"A party? Really?" I sighed while going to refill my orange juice.

"Yes, a party! Stop being to Anti social, god Amu," He insisted.

I sighed, "Fine, fine, I'll go, I'll go," I decided. Maybe a party will be good for me.

"That's the spirit! I'll come back to get you at nine," Nagi told me while he rinsed his plate and went to the door. He slipped on his shoes.

"Okay, I'll see you then!" I answered.

"See yeah, Amu" Nagi waved as he left the apartment.

I went to my room to get ready. I was planning on checking out Shiro Gato's house, I needed to see if I could find anything at all that might lead me to what happened to Utau.

I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and went into the bathroom for a shower. I turned the water all the way to the cold, I was still half asleep and I needed something to wake me up. After rinse lather rinse repeat I turned off the water and reached around the curtain to retrieve my towel.

After wrapping the fluffy pink towel around my body I got out of the shower and took out my hair drier.

Once my hair was dry I braided it into two little braids, I but on mascara and eyeliner. I returned to my room to get dressed. I wore a white and pink striped v neck top and black skinny jeans. I pulled a black beanie over my head, letting my bangs and two braids stick out.

I took my brown bag and swung it over my shoulder then I grabbed my keys off the counter where Kuukai left them.

I opened the car door and threw my bag on to the passenger seat. I got in and closed the driver side door, and then I put the keys in the ignition. I turned the key towards me starting the engine. Next I pulled out of the drive way, driving towards Shiro's house.

Once I was there I parked across from the grand house. I got out and started walking around the street towards the dumpster. I started rummaging through when I saw something sparkle. No way.

I slowly brought the silver necklace in front of my face. I turned around the small heart locket to see an engraving, _Utau._ This is the necklace I gave Utau on our first day of high school. Tears starting welling up in my eyes, I shook them away and sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here," I heard a voice ask from behind me; I jumped and stuffed the necklace in my pocket, turning to see Ikuto.

"Oh it's just you," I said tolling my eyes and walking away.

"Amu, what the hell did you find?" He asked jogging to catch up with me.

"None of your business!" I shouted at him.

He grabbed my arm and whipped me around, holding my shoulders tightly with his hands.

"Amu, if you know something about Utau, tell me, now!" He ordered.

"Screw you Ikuto! You think she killed herself because of me!" I yelled back at him, tears flying from my eyes.

"I would never think Utau killed herself, but that doesn't justify what you did," Ikuto explained, shaking me.

"I didn't do anything!" I struggled in his grip.

"Amu show me what you found," He shoved his hand in my pocket.

"Stop! Give it back!" I yelled at him. He held the thin chain on one finger; with his other hand he turned the heart locket to see the engraving.

"No way," He stated as he began to walk away.

"Wait, don't go, give it back!" I was now jogging to catch up with him.

"Ikuto!" I tugged on his shirt. He turned around to face me.

"Amu..if you find anything else. Please. Tell me," With that he got in his car and I was left there empty handed.

I made my way back to my car. After I got in and starting driving I could feel tears running down my face. I pulled over and buried my face in the wheel, sobbing.

Dammit, what happened to you Utau?

Once I regained my composure I began driving again I pulled into the driveway putting my car in park. I grabbed my back from the passenger seat and got out of the car. I walked up the steps to my apartment while taking out my keys, I opened the door and took off my hat, throwing it on the counter. Then I went on the couch to sleep.

I had another night mare, only this time I was back in 9th grade, I had long pink hair. It was bushed back with a headband, I had on a sundress and sandals, and I was at a party, _the party. _Then I saw him. He pushed me against the wall and whispered in my ear.

"Amu-chann,"

"Amu-channn,"

I woke up in a fright pushing Nagi to the ground.

"God Amu, finally I was trying to wake you up for five minutes," Nagi said while pulling me up.

"Hey..are you okay?" Nagi's expression softened. He noticed how frightened I was.

I was breathing heavily; I wiped sweat from my brow and sighed.

"I'm fine," I lied while getting up, I rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around the apartment.

"Time to go, come on," Nagi said while grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door. I took a hold of my bag while being dragged out.

As we walked down the street towards the house I could tell Nagi wanted to ask me something.

"Nagi, what is it?" I sighed, he was so readable.

"Amu, what happened to Utau?" Nagi finally asked me.

"She committed suicide," I said through clenched teeth.

"But you don't think she did, do you?" Nagi questioned, seeing right through me.

"I know she didn't," I stated.

Nagi threw his arm around me pulling me into a head lock. He made a fist and rubbed it in my hair.

"Nagi! Stop it!" I laughed with trying to get free.

"Just be happy tonight Amu, you deserve it. Whatever happened, I know it's not your fault," He gave me a warm smile.

It felt so good to hear someone say that I was next to tears.

"Thanks Nagi," I smiled back.

Once we were on the street where the party was located you could hear the music blaring. God this was going to be fun.

"Here we are Amu!" Nagi tried to say over the loud music as we went through the door.

Upon entering Nagi had girls all over him, makes sense. He might be a cross dressing dancer but he was still very attractive. I made my way to the drinks; I needed alcohol to get through the night. As I entered the kitchen I saw Tadase and his current girl friend, Nadeshiko. It made me sad to see them together, but I couldn't help but like Nadeshiko, she wasn't like the other popular people. She still talked to me and has never blamed me for what happened. Tadase made eye contact with me.

I turned around blushing, making my way through the crowd, trying to get away. I didn't want to see him. I felt some one grab my arm. I squeezed my eyes tightly and turned around. Tadase.

"Amu-Chan, I love you,"

**Long chappie! Sorry yet another cliff hanger! Review and I will update again :D thanks so much! Xoxoxo.**

**(Nagi and Nade are not related in this story!)**


	6. Ikuto to the Rescue?

**Yay! I'm back again, quick like I promise! School started today but I won't let that stop me! I will continue to update just as fast :D**

**Tokyomewmew2011: Thank you for protecting me Rima! Rikka here's your update so please stop trying to kill me :'(**

**Tailsdoll123: I'm so glad I got you back into Shugo Chara because it rocks! If you do a shugo chara story send me the link! :D**

**Mountaingirl47: Hehe don't worry this is Amuto, Tadamu won't last long at all, it's all part of the story ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Veronica Mars for that matter.**

**Chapter 6: Ikuto to the Rescue?**

My heart thumped loudly, my breathing quickened. The room spun, how could this be?

"Amu-Chan, I love you," Tadase confessed, the scent of alcohol lining his breath.

"Stop it," I said looking away with teary eyes.

He pulled me in close to him, putting my face in his hands he looked in to my eyes.

"Amu, I'm sorry about not believing you," Tadase apologized.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled at him wrestling in his grip.

"Amu, please just listen to me!" Tadase tried to plead with me but I wasn't listening. He put a hand on the back of my head, gripping my hair and forcing me into a kiss. I struggled to get away but he only pushed my face into his harder. I stomped on his foot.

"What the hell Amu!" Tadase shouted at me but I was already running to the door. I ran past Nagi and he grabbed my arm.

"Amu, what's wrong?" He questioned once he saw my red face and teary eyes. I pulled my arm away and continued to the door leaving Nagi with a troubled look on his face.

"Amu-chan!" I heard him call but that didn't stop me. I was only a meter away from the door to freedom when Nadeshiko cut me off. This can't be happening. I wanted to tell her what happened, how horrible he was, but I know that no one would believe me. Tadase's word against mine, the school's whore, I wonder who they'll believe.

"Amu, what did you and Tadase talk about? He's acting weird," Nadeshiko explained with a confused expression.

"Nothing, just small talk," my voice shook I can only hope she can't hear the fear in my voice.

Then I pushed past her slightly and finally escaped to the outside world. This is what I get for trying to socialize.

The warm fall air blew my hair in my face; I pushed it back behind my ears and sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated? I could feel warm tears running down my face, I watched them fall onto the cement. I decided to go to the beach, it was so beautiful at night. I watched the waves roll up on shore and looked up at the starry night sky.

"Amu-chan?" I heard a familiar voice ask as they sat down beside me, Kuukai.

"Yes?" I answered while looking away, I didn't want him to see this pathetic breakdown.

Kuukai placed a hand on my cheek and gently moved my face to look at him, he wiped away the tears with his other hand.

"Amu-chan, don't lie to me, what happened?" Kuukai insisted.

I sighed and looked down again. "It's Tadase, he confessed that he loved me," I admitted finally.

"Tadase? That blonde prick you use to date last year?" Kuukai laughed at the memory.

"Haha, very funny," I sighed.

"Come on, it doesn't sound that bad kid, the guy said he loved you," Kuukai smiled, trying to cheer me up. He ruffled up my hair. I hated when he called me a kid, even though he was a lot older than me.

"Did I mention he forced me into one of the worst kisses of my life?" I finally told the whole truth.

Kuukai didn't speak, he just go up from beside me. I looked up at him and watched him brush off his jeans.

"Kuukai where are you going?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well it seems that me and a certain blonde prissy bitch have some unfinished business," Kuukai explained while making his way to the party.

"No Kuukai! You can't!" I tried to argue with him. I jumped up to follow him.

"I was planning to crash this rich kid party anyway," Kuukai mentioned.

"Kuukai please! You'll just make things worse!" I tried to explain.

"How Amu?" Kuukai asked me.

"Tadase's word over mine?" I said with my arms crossed.

Kuukai thought it over and sighed, "Come on, let's go, I'll take you home," Kuukai offered.

We walked to the parking lot together; Kuukai took his helmet and handed it to me.

"Let's get the hell outta here," I said while I jumped onto the motorcycle then I weaved my arms around Kuukai's waist.

It wasn't a long drive from the beach to my house. I was happy Kuukai showed up, I felt completely better about the night. Just knowing someone would go to my defense like that was comforting. When we got to my apartment I swung my legs off the motorcycle and took off the helmet, shaking my hair.

"Thanks Kuukai," I said as I passed back the helmet and started my way to the door. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Amu-chan, you know I'm here for you, right?" Kuukai whispered.

"I know," I smiled and hugged him back, and then I turned around and continued up the steps.

I pushed the door open and kicked off my shoes, since all of the lights were off I assumed my dad was still working. I went to the kitchen to get a class of water; I brought it with me into the bathroom to get sleeping pills. I have a bad feeling I won't be able to sleep tonight. I went into my room and snuggled under the covers, shutting my eyes and trying to force sleep.

It was storming; rain hit the window and dripped down slowly. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed loudly. I was sleeping in my bed only something's different. I still have my long hair from last year. My mom enters the room, she's crying. She sets a letter on my bedside table and kisses my fore head.

"Don't go!" I woke up screaming, again.

"Amu! It's just a dream!" My dad said running in, he sat on the side of my bed and rubbed my back.

I breathed deeply and sighed, yes just a dream.

"Amu, what was it about?" My dad asked.

"Nothing, how was work?" I tried to change the topic. Like he needed a reminder of mom.

"It was fine Amu, you should start getting ready for school, I'm going to go make breakfast," He got up and exited the room.

I got dressed in a simple white v neck, brown braided belt, and dark blue jeans with sneakers. I tied my hair back into a high pony tail. After doing minimal make up I went to the kitchen for breakfast. Nagi was already on his second helping.

He shot me a look, "Amu what happened last nig-" I cut him off with a death glare.

My dad turned around, stirring his coffee, "What happened Amu?"

Nagi gave me an apologetic look, "J just left the party early last night, that's all," I said casually.

"Oh, well Amu, I'll be home late so I left dinner in the fridge," My dad explained while getting his belongings, he gave me a kiss on the fore head before heading out the door.

As soon as the door was shut Nagi dropped his innocent act, "Spill it Amu," Nagi said while pointing his fork at me.

"Ugh, it's Tadase, he kissed me last night," I explained while pouring my own cup of coffee.

Nagi spit out his orange juice, "What! When!" Nagi stuttered.

"Last night, you know, right before I ran out losing my shit?" I said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny, But isn't he dating Nadeshiko? Aren't you two friends?" Nagi stated the obvious problem.

"It's not like I kissed him back," I explained.

"Are you going to tell Nadeshiko?" Nagi kept asking the questions I had been wondering all night.

"I want to, but what if she doesn't believe me, I mean what if she's just like Utau," I sighed.

"Utau? What happened with her?" Right, Nagi doesn't know. I'm surprised he hasn't heard yet.

"Come on, were going to be late," I tried to get off topic," I grabbed my bag and my phone.

"You have to tell me eventually," Nagi laughed as he slid on his shoes.

"I choose later over now," I said while heading out the door.

"Wait up Amu!" Nagi said trying to catch up with me.

When we got to school we went opposite ways to our lockers. I shoved my bag in and took out my text book and notebook. When I closed the locker door, I jumped. Tadase was leaning on the locker right next to mine.

"Go away," I said while locking my locker.

"Amu-chan, please, I know you're mad," He started, but I was already walking away.

"Amu! Don't walk away from me!" He grabbed me tightly and turned me around.

I was so angry at this point that I spit right in his face.

"Amu what the hell!" He pushed me into the lockers.

Then someone took Tadase and shoved him onto the floor. My initial thought was Kuukai, or maybe even Nagi.

No way.

Ikuto?

**Yay! Ikuto to the rescue from the evil Tadagay~ Horray! I hope you liked that chapter, Please R&R so I know that you want another chapter! Love you all**

**Xoxo.**


	7. Rima Mashiro

**Hey guys, Me again! **** thanks for all the reviews and please continue! I love to hear from you guys!**

**Tokyomewmew2011: Thank you for always reviewing! I always update fast so don't kill me ;)**

**alchemistlover14: I really wish I could just kill off Tadase! Lol! Glad I kept you interested :D**

**Tailsdoll123: Thank you for favoriting! That was a really good question! I won't follow the plot completely, there's three seasons it would be really hard to keep it the same. Also I haven't watched the show recently. The main plot will be similar though! **

**RandomBeats: Lol Nagi, that player! I'm trying to make Kuukai like a big brother! I'm glad that came through in the story :D!**

**mountaingirl47: Thank you so much for checking on my story! I hate Tadagay too lol! Ikuto and Kuukai for the win!**

**purple-llama-of-2011: Team amuto all the way! Yes Tadagay, go to your emo corner!**

**InTheBrokenMirror: You're really gonna wanna punch him after this chappie! **

**Now onto the story~**

**Chapter 7: Rima Mashiro**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Veronica Mars for that matter.**

"What the hell Ikuto, why did you do that?" Tadase growled from the ground. I couldn't help but wonder the same thing, why would Ikuto help me, out of all people?

"Are you stupid? Go around pushing girls and I will push you to the ground every time," I suddenly became aware of the fact Ikuto had his arm protectively around my waist. I could feel heat creeping into my cheeks, why was I blushing?

"Come on, it's Amu, after everything she did to your sister, you're gonna go and protect her?" Well looks like Tadase lied about believing me.

"I didn't do anything!" I wanted them to believe me finally.

"Everyone knows what you did Amu," Tadase pointed at me like I was some kind of criminal.

"Don't tell me what I did or didn't do," I spat back at him.

"Utau killed herself because of you!" Tadase accused.

"Utau didn't commit suicide!" Both me and Ikuto shouted, we looked at each other.

"You guys are indenial," Tadase laughed while walking off, leaving Ikuto and I alone.

Ikuto finally let go of me. I decided I wanted Ikuto to believe me, I don't know why but I didn't want him to hate me.

"I didn't do anything, I'll prove it," I challenged Ikuto.

"How are you planning on doing that?" Ikuto questioned.

"I'll get Naoki to tell the truth, then you have to believe me," I said adjusting my bag and making my way down the hallway.

Ikuto jogged to keep up with me, "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Not your problem," I quickened my pace.

"Amu, don't do anything stupid," He said, grabbing my arm.

"Shut the hell up! Stop pretending you care," I said while pulling away.

"I can't just pretend nothing's wrong, we we're friends once upon a time," Ikuto argued.

"You've been pretending nothing's wrong for a while now, you'll be fine," I said while turning into my class room.

~Nagi's POV :D~

I sat in class worrying about Amu, why won't she tell me what happened? I wanted to help her, no matter what. I knew that whatever everyone thought Amu did, she didn't do it. I heard my teacher speak up.

"So everyone, we have a new student, Rima Mashiro," The teacher spoke while opening the door to reveal a gorgeous petite blonde. Her hair was long and curly, she had beautiful golden eyes. The only other person I ever met with eyes like those is Amu.

"Does anyone want to volunteer to show her around at lunch?" The teacher asked hopefully.

I raised my hand straight and high.

"Nagihiko! Great!" The teacher said happily.

She walked over and took a seat beside me. I smiled at her, but she just looked away.

_Oh my god Rima Mashiro?_

_It can't be_

_Did she say Mashiro?_

I looked around the class room, what was everyone talking about?

Rima turned around and glared at them, "Yes, Rima _Mashiro_," She said icily and they were all silenced.

Who is this girl?

When the bell rang I got my stuff together and got up, smiling at Rima.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"You don't have to do this," She sighed, while getting up from her chair as well.

"I know, but why would I miss an opportunity to show such a pretty girl around?" I winked at her.

I swear I saw her smile, "Let's go," She laughed as we walked out the class room together.

"Hey Rima, can I ask you something?" I gathered the courage to find out what everyone was talking about.

"No one's stopping you," She said looking ahead.

"In class, what were they talking about?" I said quietly.

"My dad, he's on trial for a murder," Rima admitted.

"What? No way!" I clamped my hand over my mouth.

"He didn't do it," She insisted.

"You know, I can help you," I smiled.

"Really? How?" She actually sounded excited.

"We just have to see Amu Hinamori," I smirked.

~Amu's POV~

Once I was finally out of class I headed straight for my locker. I shoved all my books on the top shelf and pulled out a black hoodie. I heard a riot down the hall, I turned my head while closing my locker. What could this be about?

"Touch her again and it will be the last thing you do," No way.

I started running to the scene, I stopped dead in my tracks to see Kuukai and Tadase fighting, well more like Kuukai beating up Tadase.

"Kuukai! Stop!" I said while getting in between them, I put my hands on Kuukai's chest pushing him back slightly.

"You have no idea what that little prick said to me Amu!" Kuukai yelled at me, pushing me away to get back at Tadase. But by now there are teachers on the scene. There's no way Kuukai won't be suspended now.

"Break it up you two," The teacher spoke while taking a hold of Kuukai's arm, it was so unfair; they automatically take Kuukai, leaving the rich kid to go about his business.

I waited outside the office for Kuukai. I pulled my sweated tighter around me and sighed. Why did Kuukai have to get in trouble because of me?

"Amu!" I heard Nagi call from down the hall, he had a small blond girl with him.

"Hey Nagi, what's up?" I asked him, not paying much attention to the girl.

"I need your help, well actually Rima does," He explained.

"I'm kind of busy.." I trailed off, thinking about my plans to get Naoki to tell the truth.

"Amu, please, you have to do this for me!" He urged.

"Fine I'll do it, what do you need," I sighed.

"You need to prove Rima's dad isn't a murderer," He said with a big smile.

"You can't be serious," I sighed, this is going to take lots of time.

Two girls walked up to us laughing.

"Hey Rima, how does your dad like prison?" One snickered.

"Shut the hell up you little bitch!" Rima shouted, walking up to the girl, getting up in her face.

"Rima! Stop!" I yelled while pulling Rima back. This girl goes toe to toe fast!

"Should I just take it lying down like you? I know who you are, you let everyone walk all over you!" She spat back at me.

"Where'd you find this girl?" I glared at Nagi.

The two girls were running off, Rima's a lot scarier than she looks.

I heard the office door open, I spun my head around to see Kuukai making his way out.

"Kuukai! What happened?" I ran up to him, ignoring Rima.

"Looks like I'm suspended," Kuukai said casually.

"Kuukai, why did you have to do something so stupid!" I questioned.

"What happened?" Nagi asked joining the two of us, Rima trailed behind him.

"Tadase, he said something that pissed me off," Kuukai said, still angry at the memory.

"What he say?" I couldn't help my curiosity.

"I told him to leave you alone, and he said 'You're just mad because I could have her back on my bed any time I want'" Kuukai used a high pitch voice, pretending to be Tadase.

I started laughing, "I'd like to see him try and get me anywhere near his bed,"

Kuukai smiled and ruffled my hair, "Good Amu,"

Kuukai's biker gang showed up, they all surrounded him, trying to find out what happened, and apologizing for not being there to back him up.

I waved good bye to Kuukai, leaving him with his friends. Me and Nagi started walking back to class, I couldn't help but notice Rima was still here, right now I wasn't too fond of her so I pretended she wasn't there.

Nagi dropped me off at my classroom.

"See yeah Amu-Chan!" Nagi smiled.

Now I had time to make my plan to get Naoki to admit what actually happened.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! A lot of conversations between characters Lol, anyway please Review and I will update again!**

**xoxo**


	8. Passion

**Hey guys~ me again! Hope you didn't have to wait too much! This chapter is going to have a shocking end! SO get ready!**

**Don't go skipping to the ending ;)**

**alchemistlover14: Yay! I'm a favortie~thanks so much!**

**mountaingirl47: I hate Tadagay too! I know he's kind of out of character but it's my story he's evil hehe**

**xxx-Green-Day-xxx: Oh my god I know! Anyone with a good story never updates! Don't worry, I Update practically daily (So sad LOL) ~I won't leave you guys hanging!**

**MewMewSugara: I'm glad you like it! I'll promise to keep the updates coming!**

**InTheBrokenMirror: Let us all strangle the evil Tadagay together :D**

**TokyoMewMew2011: I feel the same way! Basically Amu can end up with anyone BUT Tadase, but I do prefer Ikuto, or Kuukai *drools***

**Tailsdoll123: I warn you Rima and Amu will have some tension in the beginning! Send me the link to your story! I'd love to read it ~Same with anyone else who wants me to check out their story 3**

**RomaticaKH1: LOL you reviewed all the chappies at the same time hehe! Thanks so much! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Veronica Mars for that matter. Do I really have to do this EVERY time -_-"**

**Chapter 8: Passion**

I looked out the foggy window of my classroom, fall was coming. For some reason I couldn't get Ikuto off my mind, was I to harsh with him? He did seem really concerned. I could feel myself slipping into a complete day dream. My eyes fluttered, begging for sleep.

"Hinamori-San!" The teacher's shrill voice interrupted my thoughts.

I jumped and sat up straight, "Y-yes Mam!" I stuttered back, the teacher gave me a quick glare before returning to the lesson. When she turned back around I breathed a sigh of relief.

My eyes stared intensely at the clock, why did time go by so slow when you watch it? As class arrived at its final minutes I packed up my stuff, so when the bell rings I can finally prove myself.

Brrrring!

I rushed out the classroom, cutting off everyone to get to the door. As soon as I was out the door I collided into black fabric. I felt someone take my shoulders gently and push me back a step. I looked up and my eyes met with Ikuto's. A pink hue was beginning to show itself again. Why! Why me?

"Yo," He smirked at me.

I shook him off, "You can let go of me now," I said pushing past him to get to my locker.

"Amu-Chan, wait up!" He followed me to my locker. I sighed and looked at him.

"What is it Ikuto?" I asked.

"Amu, I just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid, just be careful," He said looking away with embarrassment.

"I always am," I lied through my teeth. I placed my locker door in front of his view.

"I know you, you're reckless, you don't think before you do something," He argued while moving the locker door back, away from him.

"It's not your problem," I said closing my locker and making my way down the hall. I felt the glances of other students burning through me. I guess it's pretty rare, Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi together. Not to mention the fact he was following _me._

We made our way to the parking lot. For some reason he just wouldn't leave me alone. Once I got to my car I swung open the door and tossed my bag into the passenger seat.

"See ya," I said as I was about to get into the front seat when I felt Ikuto's hand wrap around my arm and force me back out. He pushed me against the side of the car with his hands trapping me so I could no longer blow him off.

"Amu, promise me you won't do anything stupid!" His eyes were so intense I couldn't stop myself from looking away.

"I promise," I lied looking back at him. He moved away from me and I sighed in relief.

"Amu-Chan, is this guy bothering you?" I looked to my right to see Kuukai, only a few feet away with his hands in his pockets, glaring at Ikuto.

Ikuto half smiled at Kuukai and raised an eye brow, "I was just leaving,"

The aura made me extremely uncomfortable, their eyes didn't leave each other as Ikuto made his way to his own car and Kuukai made his way to me.

Lately tension between east and west was worse than ever, Ikuto and his friends, Kuukai and his gang. There was practically a fight every day.

"Later, Amu-Chan," Ikuto winked at me.

I stuck out my tongue at him.

Kuukai's expression softened and he placed a hand on my head.

"You okay Amu-Chan?" He asked with concern. Was this the same guy who had scared off Ikuto only moments before?

"Yeah, thanks Kuukai," I smiled at him earnestly.

"I'll see you later, I have something to do," Kuukai sounded troubled, but I let it go.

"Thanks again," I waved at him as I got in my car, finally able to begin operation Naoki.

At a red light, I texted Naoki, saying I wanted to see him. As I drove into my parking space I noticed Nagi waiting for me. {Don't text and drive guys! XD}

"Amu!" Nagi ran up to my car as I got out.

"Hey Nagi," I punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"So, about Rima," Nagi started, he stopped when he noticed my face.

"What?" Nagi asked, pointing at my unimpressed expression.

"Really I don't have time, especially for her," I said truthfully as we made our way to my apartment.

I felt my phone vibrate.

**Naoki**

Meet me at the motel ;)

I gagged; thank god this kid was stupid. How could he not realize I hate him?

"C'mon Amu, she was just angry at those girls," Nagi stood up for her.

"I'll see what I can do, but right now I'm busy," We entered my dad's office, I looked through his things before finding a voice recorder, smiling triumphantly I shoved it in my bag.

"Please, you have to do it, for me?" He gave me his biggest smile possible and pointed his thumb back at himself.

I sighed, "I'll try my best, I'll start tomorrow," I need to stop making promised I can't keep.

"Where are you going?" He raised an eyebrow at me as I put my shoes back on.

"Grocery shopping," I lied; I knew he would ask more questions about Utau if I told him about Naoki.

"Okay, I'll see you later, thanks for everything," He winked at me before making his way to his own apartment.

Finally alone, I got back into my own car and headed to the motel. It was a small town so we only had a couple of gas stations, a grocery store, and a few clothing and furniture stores. The only thing we had for entertainment was a worn down movie theatre.

As I pulled into the motel my heart starting beating faster. I didn't want to see him again, after everything that had happened. Why was I doing this just for Ikuto's approval? I took a deep breath and but the recorder on. I got out of the car and headed to room 102.

I hesitantly knocked on the door. I heard footsteps in the room; I started to feel more and more nervous. I was about to turn around, thinking about what Ikuto said. I couldn't possibly do anything stupider than what I am about to do.

As I made my way down the first couple of stairs I heard the door creak open. I jumped, and turned around slowly.

"Amu-Chan, long time no see," Naoki smiled at me.

This was it, this was my chance, and maybe my only chance to prove that what happened to Utau had nothing to do with me.

I approached him slowly, walking past him and into the room.

"I want to talk to you about Utau," My voice was shaking.

"What about her, she's dead," He said bluntly, rolling his eyes.

"She's your girlfriend! How can you talk about her like that?" I yelled back at him.

"I don't think we have to pretend here, we both know how I really felt about her," He laughed at his own evilness.

"Shut the hell up," I mentally hit myself, I wasn't following the plan, I was supposed to be sympathetic, try and get him to admit everything.

"Amu, why so mean? After such a passionate night we shared?" I gagged for the second time.

"Thanks to you everyone blames me for what happened to Utau!" I shouted at him angrily.

"It's not my fault she believed me over you, it was so easy to make you look like a whore and me look innocent," He laughed at my anger.

"Why? Why did you tell her _I _came on to you? You didn't even love her!" I pointed at him accusingly

Again, I mentally kicked myself. I kept letting my emotions get the best of me.

"I knew you would tell her what happened, after I tried to sleep with you and you refused me, not to mention the fact I tried to force myself on you, I had to make her hate you to protect myself," He said happily, as if what he did was a real accomplishment.

I felt my feet moving me towards him, my head was saying _run away Amu! This guy is obviously messed up!_ But for some reason my body refused, as I closed the distance between us I felt my arm rise. I struck him across the face, hard.

As soon as my arm returned to my side I regretted it instantly. I felt him take me the shoulders and push me against the wall.

"Bad move, little girl," He breathed down my neck.

I felt his body press closer against mine; I struggled to get my hand in my bag. I retrieved me taser, quickly I shocked him. I felt his body crumple to the ground, I stepped over him and ran to the door. I felt a hand wrap around my ankle pulling me back.

He climbed over me; he flipped me over on to my back pinning me down. I felt stray tears fall down my cheeks.

"You stupid bitch! You know how much that hurt?" he said holding my taser in front of my face and charging it up.

"Well if you didn't know before, you'll know now," He gave me an evil grin and electrocuted me with my own taser.

I screamed in agony and pain, why did I do this? Why would I come here?

Suddenly I heard the door burst open.

"Yo," Ikuto waved casually. He took a hold of Naoki by the shirt and threw him against the wall. I got up off the floor, I was shaking, I looked around frantically. My brain tried to process everything.

I snapped back into reality, my eyes fixed on Ikuto and Naoki. Ikuto was throwing so many hits at Naoki I was worried he might actually kill him.

"Ikuto stop!" I ran up to them trying to get in Ikuto's way with no success, it was like I wasn't even there, like no words came out of my mouth. His eyes didn't leave Naoki.

"Ikuto, enough!" I screamed while squeezing my eyes shut. I felt someone take a hold of my arm. I opened my eyes to see Ikuto, dragging me out of the motel.

I was so happy to be out of the stuffy motel. I breathed in the fresh air and sighed in relief. Ikuto softly placed a hand on the right side of my face, moving me gently to look at him. He stared into my eyes intensely. I felt him wipe away the few tears that still lingered on my cheeks.

"Iku-" He cut me off, his lips pressed against mine with so much passion. He pushed me against the railing. His hand tangled in my hair pulling me into him. In the heat of the moment I felt myself begin to kiss him back. Once we broke away from each other we stayed that way. Staring at each other, studying one another's faces, their reaction.

I felt myself break away from him; my feet moved me to my car. My whole body in shock I felt like I was about to collapse. I opened my car door and looked up at Ikuto one more time before making my escape.

**YAY! AMUTO! 3 I hope that was a good chapter, it was so much fun to write~ I will update again soon so please review, I don't know what I'd do without all this awesome support you guys give.**

**Xoxoxo!**


	9. Jealousy

**Did ya see it? Did ya notice? Over 50 reviews! Yay! Seriously, thank you so much it's all cause of you guys! ~Love you all**

**RomanticaKH1: Aw thanks so much! That was my favorite part too **

**addimison2: As you can probably tell I love AMUTO too ;) and Kukamu :D**

**alchemistlover: I'm glad you were surprised! That's what I was hoping to get, an exciting and shocking end! :D**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover: Aw thanks so much! That means a lot to me :D**

**TokyoMewMew2011: Aw that's okay sweetie, I hope you had fun with your friend :D glad you liked the chap!**

**Tailsdoll123: I will be patiently awaiting the arrival of your story :D !**

**Piplup99: Looks like my grammar sucks a lot -_-" Oh wells, hope I get better, I'll keep trying!**

**I just couldn't wait to write another chapter, so here it is****! Thank you for reviewing guys!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Shugo Chara! Or Veronica Mars for that matter.**

**Chapter 9: Jealousy**

I was shaking violently as I drove home, I was still scared. My mind was racing; I still couldn't process everything that happened. I could feel hot tears streaming down to my chin before falling gently onto my lap.

I sighed and wiped them away, trying to focus on driving. My mind flashed back to Ikuto. He kissed me, Amu Hinamori. Why?

Finally reaching home I noticed rain began to fall heavily, I sighed, just great. I got out of the car and let the rain soak me, I didn't care anymore. I let the cold water wash away my tears; it felt refreshing to have the water as cold as ice hit my warm skin.

I walked up the concrete steps to my apartment; I unlocked the door and pushed it open roughly. I went straight to my room and collapsed on the bed. I didn't want to cry anymore, I had no reason. I was okay, because of_ him._

I got under the covers and breathed deeply I finally closed my eyes and forced sleep.

The next morning I got up early. I took a hot shower, dried and straightened my hair, applied mascara and eyeliner before returning to my room to get dressed. I chose a red tube top with a black blazer over top. I slipped into a pair of dark wash straight cut jeans. I pinned my bangs back and brushed my hair.

"Amu-Chan! Breakfast is ready!" I heard my dad announce from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I called back to him as I put on a pair of ankle socks.

I pushed open my door and walked down the hall. Nagi had already arrived.

"Finally Amu-Chan, finally you're up!" Nagi laughed while he took another bite of his breakfast.

"Can you stop eating all our food?" I said sarcastically as opened the cupboard to get a glass.

"Amu-Chan, be nice to your brother," My dad smirked at me.

"See I'm part of the family, your food is my food," He winked at me.

"Great, I've always wanted an annoying brother," I smiled as I poured apple juice into my glass.

"So how was grocery shopping?" Nagi mumbled with a mouth full of food.

My eyes got wide. Why did Nagi always say the wrong thing at the wrong time?

"You went grocery shopping Amu-Chan?" My dad raised an eyebrow at me.

"I was going to but I ended up getting side tracked, I went to the library to finish an essay," I lied; I quickly gave a glare to Nagi, who looked at me confused.

"Come on Nagi let's go to school," I said while taking our plates to the counter and rinsing them in the sink.

"Okay, okay," He said still giving me the same look of confusion.

I slipped on my white puma sneakers and grabbed my brown bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Bye, kid" My dad said giving me a quick peck on the cheek. He ruffled up my hair.

"Dad! I just brushed it!" I complained.

"Looks like you need to brush it again," He laughed evilly.

I glared at him, "Have fun at work jerk,"

"Come on, go, you're going to be late," My dad replied while pushing us out the door.

As we hurried down the steps, on our way to school, trying not to be late, I could feel Nagi's eyes on me.

"What is it," I finally spoke.

"C'mon, where were you last night?" Nagi accused.

"Nowhere in particular," I teased.

"Please Amu! You're killing me! What happened?" He begged.

I took the voice recorder out of my bag, and handed it to Nagi hesitantly.

"This will explain what happened with me and Utau and where I was last night," I said quietly, I decided I had to tell him what happened; I couldn't keep him in the dark forever.

I watched Nagi's expression change as he listened to the tape. Confused, surprised, and then horrified.

"Amu-Chan.." He started.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I gave him an honest smile so he wouldn't worry.

"I should've known you were lying, I could've stopped you from going," He sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, Ikuto showed up," I said slowly.

"Wait? Ikuto?" He said, shocked.

"If you think that's surprising then I'm really about to give you a shock, he kissed me," I admitted as we arrived at school.

"W-what! Amu!" he stuttered.

"I know," I laughed at his reaction.

"I'll talk to you after class," Nagi insisted.

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch," I replied as I entered my classroom.

~Nagi's POV~

I walked in to class to see Rima with her chin in her hands, looking out the window. By stomach did summersaults. As I made me way over to my desk I could hear guys hitting on her. I felt my body heat up with jealousy.

"Rima-Chan, you wanna go to the school dance with me?" A cocky looking bastard smirked at her.

She looked up slowly with an icy stare, "No thank you," She replied, sounding bored.

"Aw, c'mon sweetheart, I promise to be real nice," He said in a seductive tone, placing his hands on her desk and leaning close to her.

I felt my hands clenching and anger building up inside me. All of a sudden I felt my body move itself. My arm decided to grab the guy by the shoulder and push him back.

My mouth began to make words, "Are you an idiot? She said no," Surprisingly I sounded threatening.

"What? Is this your girl? I don't think so, mind your own business," He spat back at me.

"Well I'm making it my business," I growled, moving towards him.

He responded the same way, closing the distance between us. Suddenly we were nose to nose.

"Boys!" We both turned our attention to the teacher who had just entered the room.

"Sit, now, before I sent you both to the office," He threatened.

Neither of us moved. We stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Now!" The teacher insisted.

Both of our eyes narrowed intensely before slowly going to our desks.

As the teacher began the lesson Rima threw a note on my desk.

_Thank you Nagi-Kun, want to spend lunch together?_

I smiled at her gentle writing; I turned my head to face her and waited to make eye contact before nodding my head, still smiling.

~Amu's POV~

When the bell rang I followed the rest of my class out the door. I saw Ikuto down the hall, talking with a friend. I could feel my cheeks turn red; I quickly spun on my heel and rushed down the hall. Why was I avoiding him?

I made my way to the cafeteria to find Nagi; he was sitting with the petite blonde I had met a few days ago. As I approached the table I could see Rima glance over at me and then narrow her eyes.

"Hey Nagi-Kun," I smiled and sat beside him.

"Amu-Chan how was class?" He asked while he ruffled my hair.

I noticed Rima roll her eyes before placing her chin in her hand, looking away from us.

"It was good," I said slowly, what's her problem?

"So, did you find a date for the school dance?" Nagi questioned while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"No, if we can't find dates we can always go together," I said casually while opening my lunch.

"NO actually, you can't. _I'm _going with Nagi," Rima said glaring at me.

"Oh! I didn't know, I'm sorry," I said quickly.

The awkward silence was killing me; I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I couldn't stand it any longer; I put my hands on the table and pushed myself up to a standing position.

"I'm going to go get a drink," I lied, rushing away from the scene. I breathed a sigh of relief and pushed my back against a cold concrete wall. I closed my eyes.

I felt the presence of someone in front of me; they blocked the warm sun from my face. I opened one eye to see Ikuto trapping me against the wall.

"Yo," He smirked.

**Don't hate me! :'( I know it was a bad place to end it but I couldn't keep going! It would be to long! Still love me? **

**~Please REVIEW :D**

**Xoxoxo**

**I will update soon, as always ;)**


	10. The Site

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! This is my present to you, a chappie filled with romance :D**

**(My boyfriend wants to kill me right now cause I'm getting the chappie done instead of paying attention to him LOL XD)**

**RandomBeats: Sorry I didn't get your review on chap 7 until after I posted the new chapter, anyway, thanks so much! :D Happy Valentine's day to you too! xoxoxo**

**RomanticaKKH1: Sorry I ended it there! I updated real fast so forgive me? **

**TailsDoll123: Thanks so much! I read your story (as you know) and I love it ****!**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover: I know I have some bad sentence structure, I'm trying to get better ahh!**

**mountaingirl47: Yay! I'm glad you still love me :D I'm trying to make the story get better and better :D**

**xxx-Green-Day-xxx: I try my best to update fast! I owe it to you guys, and besides I don't think of this as a chore like some writers do, I do this for your enjoyment and mine **

**Reader8176: I try to update as fast as possible! **

**alchemist14: I'm sorry! I'll make them longer guys!**

**TokyoMewMew2011: I like that part too **** I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**Piplup99: Thanks **** I'm glad you think so !**

**Blue Wolf Miko: Sorry about ending it there! Here's and extra long chap to compensate!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Shugo Chara or Veronica Mars**

**Chapter 10: The Site**

My eyes widened in shock, so much for avoiding him.

"I-Ikuto," I managed to spit out.

He chuckled at me, "You've been avoiding me Amu-Chan,"

"No! I just didn't see you yet," I lied, sounding convincing.

He pushed my bangs gently out of my face, "You don't have to be scared of me, A-Mu-Chan," He split my name into three syllables.

"I'm not!" I felt my cheeks turning pink.

"Why do I keep finding you here?" I heard Kuukai say as he pulled Ikuto away from me. I sighed in relief, happy to be free from against the cold wall.

Now standing face to face they glared intently at each other.

"I can't talk to a friend?" Ikuto asked, smirking.

"She's not your friend," Kuukai growled back

My eyes darted from Kuukai to Ikuto; I prayed he wouldn't tell Kuukai what happened. I've really gotten myself in the middle.

"You should go," Kuukai finally spoke.

"Fine, see you later Amu-Koi," Ikuto said winking as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

When Ikuto was a few feet away Kuukai dropped his tough act, taking a deep breath. He turned to me and smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I didn't know what to do. I was never really in trouble. As a matter of fact Ikuto saved me from trouble. But Kuukai and Ikuto hate each other, god this is hurting my head. I rubbed my temples subconsciously.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said with a weak smile.

"I need to show you something," Kuukai said, shifting uncomfortably.

"What is it?" I rose and eyebrow at him.

"Just follow me," Kuukai said while taking a hold of my arm, dragging me back to the school.

We made our way down the hall to the computer lab; Kuukai pushed the door open in a hurry.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, confused.

Kuukai sat in front of a computer, quickly typing in his username and password.

"Trust me, this is something you want to see," Kuukai insisted as he pulled up a web site on the screen.

"Come on! You're killing me! What is it?"I said while shaking his shoulders from behind the chair.

Suddenly the webpage loaded, I stopped shaking Kuukai and my jaw dropped. I leaned in towards the screen. No way.

The site was all black and red. Pictures of Utau decorated the page with the words 'Destroy Utau' in huge font across everything. At the bottom of the screen was a yellow button saying 'Enter site.'

"What the hell is this?" I said while pointing at the screen.

"Basically a site dedicated to hating Utau, she was your friend right?" Kuukai explained.

When I thought about it, the site made some sense. Utau was beautiful, had a 'wonderful' boyfriend, at least everyone thought. She was loved my all, the most popular girl. Plus her older brother was the all too famous Ikuto. Of course girls would be jealous, but to go this far was a little out of control.

The whole site had everything from reasons to hate Utau to her physical flaws. Lots of lies, rumors about her, mostly just people bashing her.

"Who made this?" I asked, stunned.

"I don't know, look at this," Kuukai said while navigating to a separate part of the site where other crazy jealous girls could write anonymous things about Utau.

"Oh my god," I said after reading the first couple of posts.

"I know. It's insane, right?" Kuukai said right before the bell rang.

"I got to go," I said while heading to the door.

"Amu-Chan! If you want to find out who made this find Kairi Sanjo!" I heard Kuukai call to me as I ran out the door to class.

I walked to class in a daze, why would someone go that far? I barely made it through my classes. I folded my arms on my desk and rested my head on top, falling asleep until the bell rang announcing freedom.

When the bell finally rang, I picked up my stuff and headed for the door. Nagi was waiting for me.

"Amu-Chan, you excited for the school dance?" Nagi asked, excited.

"Oh, you have no idea," I lied as we got to my locker. I shoved my books in and closed the door, locking it again.

"I'm excited! I get to go with Rima-Chan," Nagi bragged. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Come on, you'll learn to love each other," Nagi teased.

"Oh yeah, I can only hope," I said, rolling me eyes.

"You're still gonna help her with her dad's case," Nagi said, poking me in the arm.

"I know, I know, I'm getting to it," I sighed.

"Wanna drive me home?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah, wait for me in the car," I said tossing him the keys. I needed to go talk to Ikuto.

I walked down the hallway where Ikuto's locker is located. I glanced around until I noticed him by the vending machine, talking to Tadase. I felt my face scrunch up in disapproval, why were they still friends?

I walked towards them confidently, taking hold of Ikuto's arm. I pulled him away from Tadase.

"I need to talk to you," For some reason I was whispering.

"Amu-Koi, how are yeah," Ikuto smirked at me.

"I'm serious," I said while pulling him further away from Tadagay. {I had to call him that!}

"Amu, I need to go home and get ready for the dance," Ikuto retaliated.

"Oh god, you're such a girl, this is important!" I urged.

"Can't it wait?" He said sounding slightly annoyed.

"No it can't, it has to do with Utau!" I explained.

I saw Tadase take a few steps closer to us and shout, "Come one Ikuto! I'm leaving!"

"We'll talk later, by the way, make sure to save me a dance," Ikuto winked at me before running off to meet Tadase.

"God dammit Ikuto," I said under by breath while walking to my own car, where Nagi was waiting.

I got into the front seat and put the car into drive.

"What was that about?" Nagi asked.

"It was nothing," I sighed.

After I dropped off Nagi I went straight home to get ready for the dance. I went to the bathroom to turn on the curling iron before heading to my room to get dressed. I chose to wear charcoal tights with a turquoise sweet heart necked top. I put on my leather jacket over top.

After I was dressed I returned to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I applied mascara and eyeliner before curling my hair gently, so it was wavy.

"Amu-Chan!" I heard the door open and Nagi calling my name.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second!" I shouted back to Nagi from my room.

"Hurry up Amu! I wanna go!" Nagi urged.

I tousled my hair, pulling it all over my shoulders. I turned my head from side to side to inspect the curls.

"I'm coming!" I said while getting my stuff together. I made my way down the hall while shoving my wallet in my bag.

"Come on, come on!" Nagi said while getting behind me and pushing me out the door.

"God Nagi, at least let me put on my shoes!" I laughed at his enthusiasm. After putting on a pair of black ankle boots we were out the door and in the car.

"So what did you have to talk to Ikuto about?" Nagi questioned while we made our way to the dance.

"A site, all about hating Utau," I explained.

"You're thinking whoever made that site might have something to do with her death?" Nagi asked.

"Exactly," I said while we turned into the parking lot. As soon as we parked Nagi ran out the door to find Rima.

"God wait up!" I rolled my eyes as I jogged to catch up with him.

We entered the school gym; everything was decorated with streamers and balloons. Hip hop music blared and students were already dancing.

"Rima-Chan!" Nagi shouted while waving his arm franticly.

I followed Nagi over to Rima; she was smiling until she noticed me.

"Rima," Nagi smiled at her.

"Hi Nagi," Rima said. I noticed her cheeks were starting to turn pink.

I began to zone out. I scanned the sea of people, looking for Ikuto. I noticed him in a big group of people I once knew. I gave a quick wave to Nagi before heading in the direction of Ikuto.

Once again, I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Can I finally talk to you?" I asked, sounding annoyed.

"We can talk, only if we're dancing," He smirked at me.

"Fine," I felt my own cheeks turning pink now. I pulled him onto the dance floor and wrapped my arms around his neck. He gently placed his hands on my hips.

"Amu, you don't have to be so distant," Ikuto whined, while bringing me closer to him.

I could feel my blush burning from pink to red.

"I need to show you something," I tried to get us back on topic.

"I know, what is it?" Ikuto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"There's this site," I started to explain.

"A site?" He questioned with a puzzled expression.

"Yes a site, and it has all this terrible things about Utau on it, it's called .com for god's sake!" For some reason I was whispering.

"What? Who made it?" Ikuto said, sounding angry. He let go of my hips and stopped dancing. For some reason I felt my lips curl down into a frown.

"Don't worry, we can dance later," Ikuto chuckled, noticing my pout.

"I D-don't care!" I stuttered.

"Come on, we need to go find out who it was," Ikuto said while taking my hand and dragging me through the crowd. I felt my blush returning.

"Kuukai told me to talk to Kairi Sanjo," I saw Ikuto's eyes roll at Kuukai's name.

"I know who that is," Ikuto said, stopping abruptly. His eyes searched the crowd.

"There!" Ikuto pointed in the direction of a tall boy with emerald green hair and glasses.

Once again I was dragged through the crowd until we were next to Kairi. I poked his shoulder gently.

"Yes?" Kairi asked as he turned around.

"We need your help, could you find out who created a website?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"I probably could," Kairi said while pushing his glasses up.

"Great, will you do it?" I said with a big smile.

"Um, we are in the middle of a dance.." He trailed off.

"But you're so smart, you're the only one who can help me," I said while looking down, trying to seem like a damsel in distress.

"If you put it that way," Kairi said looking away.

"Great, now that that's settled, let's go," Ikuto said while grabbing Kairi and pulling him towards the hallway.

Ikuto and I followed behind Kairi to the computer lab.

Ikuto leaned over and whispered, "Did you really have to flirt with the kid?"

"I wasn't flirting," I said while crossing my arms and looking away.

When we got to the computer lab I unlocked the lock with a hair pin. Something I've been doing since I was about ten.

We all made our way to a computer. Kairi logged on before I reached over to pull up the site.

"This is it," I said pointing at the screen now filled with pictures of Utau.

Kairi started typing madly. Ikuto and I just waited patiently for Kairi to give us and answer.

"Looks like this site was created from a school computer," Kairi noted while still typing, extremely fast.

"Well who was it?" Ikuto and I asked at the same time.

"Here, I found their student number. It's 608779" Kairi answered.

"No way! That's-"

**YES I am ending it there! Hope you're excited for the next chapter! Please R&R and I'll update asap! Love you all and Happy Valentine's Day!**

***Hugs***

**xoxoxo**


	11. The Bomb

**Dudes, you're harsh. I write you a chappie on VALENTINES DAY and you complain about my cliffy? :'(**

**Just kidding ****still love you all, forgive me for the cliffy?**

**AT THE END OF THE CHAPPIE I HAVE AN IMPORTANT REQUEST!**

**Reader8176: Sorry about leaving it there! But I always update fast so ya didn't have to wait long ****!**

**alchemistlover14: SORRY! Here's your chapter !**

**RomanticaKH1: Sorry for the cliffy! All is revealed in this chapter!**

**Tokyomewmew2011: Updated asap! Sorry for ending it there!**

**RandomBeats: Good guesses but not right ;)**

**Insane Musician: Here's the next chappie! Now you will know!**

**InTheBrokenMirror: Also good guesses but also not right ^^**

**Mountaingirl47: Aw thanks! NagixRima is so cute, I just had to put a little in there **

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover: Glad you enjoyed it! Good guess, but it too is wrong hehe~**

**TailsDoll123: I was thinking who could be a smart technical person, and of course I though KAIRI!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The Bomb**

A student profile began to appear on the screen.

"No way That's-!" Kairi shouted as he covered up the screen.

"What! Who?" I yelled at him while trying to pry him away from the computer.

Kairi punched a couple of keys and the screen went black, I felt my jaw drop.

Ikuto grabbed Kairi by the collar of his shirt and shoved him roughly against the wall. Kairi's feet dangled, trying to reach the ground.

"Listen here Kairi, tell me who it was, I don't want this to get ugly," Ikuto threatened.

"Ikuto! Clam down!" I insisted while trying to pull Ikuto away from Kairi, without much success. Ikuto just shook me off.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Ikuto said while bringing him away from the wall, only to slam him harder against it.

"It's, it's, its Yaya Yuiki," Kairi finally admitted, sounding defeated.

Finally Ikuto dropped Kairi to the ground. I heard Kairi breathe a sigh of relief as he pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose.

"Why didn't you want to tell us that?" I asked, confused.

"Yaya, she's my girlfriend," Kairi said, blushing. He averted his eyes from us.

Yaya Yuiki was a girl who I thought was actually very close with Utau. They were in the same dance class, Utau was always helping Yaya improve, and they spent lots of time together. I only met her a few times but I still couldn't believe it was her.

"Come on, let's go find out why she did this," Ikuto growled while he made his way to the door of the computer lab.

"Wait up!" I shouted, chasing Ikuto out the door.

"Don't do anything to Yaya!" Kairi yelled as he also followed us out the door.

We all returned back to the dance, the music was so loud it was hard to hear each other talk.

"Is that her over there?" I strained to get my voice over the music.

"NO, over there!" Ikuto shouted while pointing in the opposite direction. Lots of girls looked like Yaya, short with brown hair.

"Actually she's over there!" Kairi said while making his way over to the punch bowl, me and Ikuto following close behind.

"Amu-Chi!" Yaya recognized me as we got closer.

"Hey Yaya," I gave her a small smile.

"Why are you being nice to her?" Ikuto asked under his breath.

"Is there a problem?" Yaya's eyes darted around the room, she looked nervous.

"Yeah, actually, there is. Why did you make a site dedicated to hating Utau?" Ikuto said angrily while taking a few steps closer to her.

Her eyes got as wide as saucers; she excused herself from the group she was with before moving us a few feet away.

"Yaya didn't do anything wrong!" Yaya whispered.

"Actually you did do something wrong," Ikuto said, getting closer to her once again.

"Back up," Kairi said while stepping in between the two.

"Kairi-Kun.." Yaya trailed off.

"Ikuto calm down, you don't really think Yaya had anything to do with what happened to Utau, do you?" I asked while placing a hand on his shoulder and gently pushing him back.

"Fine, I guess you're right," Ikuto said, finally dropping his stance. He shoved his hands in his pocket.

"But that doesn't make the site okay Yaya, why'd you do it?" I finally got to ask what I've been dying to know.

"It's embarrassing, I was jealous. Utau's so pretty and popular, I just wanted to take her down a few notches," I could see her eyes brimming with tears; she was always just a baby at heart.

"The site better be down by tomorrow," I stated with my arms crossed.

"Of course, I'll be sure of it," Kairi piped up.

"I'm sorry," Yaya whispered.

"Let's go," I pulled Ikuto away from the scene, leaving Yaya and Kairi alone.

As we made our way over to the dance floor Nagi approached us with Rima.

"Hey Amu-Chan, wanna come to Rima's with me?" Nagi whispered while pulling me away from Ikuto and Rima.

"I, Um.." I stuttered, not really wanting to go.

"Come on, you can bring Ikuto!" Nagi tried to persuade me.

"I'd love to come," I heard Ikuto answer from behind me, smirking.

"But, Rima," I tried to make excuses.

"I want you to come, we need to start on the case," Rima insisted, this was the first time there was a nice tone to her voice.

I sighed, defeated, "Okay, okay, let's go," I finally gave in.

I rummaged through my bag for my keys while we walked over to the exit. Once retrieving them I held the keys up with a smile.

"I'm driving!" Ikuto shouted while taking they keys out of my hand and running out the door.

"Well guess that's settled," I rolled my eyes.

Ikuto got in the driver's seat, I got in the passenger's seat and Rima and Nagi sat in the back.

"So, Rima, give me some information on the case," If I was going to help her I'd need to know everything.

"Well basically they think my dad put a bomb on some guy's car that ended up killing him," Rima said while looking out the window.

"Wow, that sounds serious," Nagi noted.

"It is," I sighed.

"Which way Rima?" Ikuto asked for directions.

"Go right, keep going down this street, right again, the second last house," Rima showed Ikuto the way.

As we pulled in to the driveway I noticed it was already dark, millions of stars decorated the sky. I unbuckled my seat belt and opened my door, stepping out into the cool fall air. I pulled my jacket tighter around my body, shivering.

I followed Rima up the walkway and to the door; she pulled out a set of keys. Rima picked out a silver key with a blue cap and unlocked the door, pushing it open for the rest of us.

"Go into the living room, right down that hall, make yourselves comfortable," Rima mumbled while she went towards the kitchen.

Nagi, Ikuto and I sat around a table in the middle of the room. Rima's house was very big, the walls were a cream colour and the furniture was made of dark wood. Everything was very sheer and modern. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, she was so lucky.

Rima returned with a brief case. She opened it up and threw documents and papers onto the table.

"This is all of his lawyers work," Rima explained, while taking a seat beside Nagi.

We began to look through everything. The case seemed pretty cut and dry. There were witnesses claiming they saw Rima's father attaching something to the car, he also had a motive. The guy was his boss, who had fired him a week prior.

I heard the tea kettle whistling from the kitchen. Rima began to get up.

"I'll get that!" I said while jumping to my feet.

"Nagi, come help me," I nodded my head in the direction of the kitchen. He gave me a confused look but followed me anyway.

"What is it Amu-Chan?" Nagi questioned.

"I want to go look around, see what I can find, distract them, please?" I whispered to him while I poured the hot water into the tea pot.

"How? What should I tell them?" Nagi asked, worried.

"You'll think of something, here, take this and bring it to them," I said while shoving a tray with the tea pot, milk, sugar, tea cups, and dainties on it.

"Amu-Chan!" Nagi whined.

"You'll be fine!" I said while pushing him out the door that led to the living room. I then turned around to leave out the door the led to another hallway.

I tip toed my way down, opening doors to the closet, bathroom, and laundry room. By the time I was at the end of the hallway there was one more door.

I opened it slowly but it still creaked loudly. The door revealed a garage. I entered hesitantly, looking from left to right before walking down the small wooden steps. The garage was huge; there were about six different amazing cars. It smelt of gasoline and wood.

I went around the garage, looking under and around the cars. I noticed a large wooden cabinet at the far right end. I made my way towards it. With a hand on each handle I opened it slowly. No way.

There were explosives, homemade bomb supplies, guns, and other weapons hung up on nails.

"What are you doing," I heard a husky voice ask from behind me.

I jumped before whipping around while closing the cabinet at the same time to see a middle aged man that I could only assume to be Rima's father.

**IMPORTANT REQUEST!**

***PLEASE READ***

**I was thinking of adding a new character, for fun I want you guys to send me a description of a character's personality, appearance, and relevance to the story in a review. I'll chose one and add them in! I was thinking of maybe a girl for Kuukai? Or a girl to be Amu's best friend? Something like that!**

**THANK YOU!**


	12. Replaced?

**Yo! How are ya doing? Here we are, at chappie 12! I remember when I posted my first chapter and I only got 3 reviews XD Now I really hope we can reach the 100 review mark soon!**

**Instead of saying something to everyone individually I'll say it to all of you! I made up the new character with ideas from different reviews!**

**THANK YOU: **

**Mermain123**

**TailsDoll123**

**RomanticaKH1**

**MewMewSugara**

**ImaginationsRule**

**RandomBeats**

**Reader8176**

**TokyoMewMew2011**

**xxx-Green-Day-xxx**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**Alchemistlover14**

**Mountaingirl47**

**WeDidItForTheDead**

**Addimision2**

**Chapter 12: Replaced? **

***Nagi's POV* (This takes place after Amu pushes him out of the kitchen)**

Amu pushed me out the door. My hands shook making the items on the tray cling against each other. I had a big fake smile plastered on my face.

"H-hey guys, how's the research going?" I stuttered. Was research even the right word?

I saw Ikuto giving me a questioning look, "Yo, where's Amu?" Ikuto answered my question with another question.

I sifted through my brain for an answer. I wanted to kick Amu right now, so much for "You'll be fine!" I felt my mouth making words, "She's, um, you know," that was the best I could come up with.

"No, actually, we don't know Nagi," Rima said with an icy glare.

"Well, she's sick, yeah! Sick!" I smiled approvingly at my answer.

"Sick, really? I'm going to go check on her," Ikuto slowly go up from his sitting position and dusted off his jeans.

"No! You can't!" I shouted, stepping in front of him.

"Why not?" Ikuto asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Well, she's contagious!" I said with my arms waving.

"Let's just leave her alone," Rima decided, looking through papers, not paying much attention to the two boys.

"Fine," Ikuto sighed and sat back down.

I felt myself sigh too, in relief. I sat back down next to Rima.

It was so quiet I could hear my heart beat; I could hear Ikuto's heart beat! I could even hear the clock ticking. I smiled nervously, my eyes darting from Ikuto to Rima. What was taking Amu so long?

"I'm going to go make sure she's okay," I said finally, this was taking way to long.

I jumped up from my spot and ran off in the direction of Amu before Ikuto could protest and insist he should go instead of me.

**AMU's POV**

"What are you doing," I heard a husky voice ask from behind me.

I jumped before whipping around while closing the cabinet at the same time to see a middle aged man that I could only assume to be Rima's father.

He was scruffy looking. Stubble ran along his jaw line and upper lip. He had deep creases on his forehead and salt and pepper hair. He smelled of smoke and liquor.

"I was, um, looking for-," I tried to come up with anything to say but was cut off by the sound of the garage door opening.

Both the man and I turned our heads towards the noise.

"Amu! There you are! I got worried when you didn't come back, did you get lost looking for the bathroom?" Nagi laughed nervously.

"Oh! Yeah, thanks!" I ran towards Nagi. I glanced back at the man once more before heading out the door with Nagi.

"Amu, what did you find?" Nagi whispered.

"Explosives, lots of 'em" I explained, also lowering my voice.

When we entered the living room again we stopped talking about what I found.

"Amu, you feeling better?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh, um, yeah," I responded, slightly confused.

"Yeah, she was real sick!" Nagi piped up.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Amu, can you help me in the kitchen?" Rima asked as she picked up the tray.

"Yeah, sure!" I smiled and followed her to the kitchen.

Rima unloaded the tray and began to rinse the tea pot, "Amu, I was wondering if you might want to spend the night here," Rima asked.

I was stunned at first but quickly recovered, "Sure, I'd love too!"

Rima still didn't make eye contact, "I'll go get you a sleeping bag, wanna get rid of the boys?"

"Yeah, sure," I nodded before turning on my heel and back to the living room.

"Nagi, Ikuto, time to go," I waved them off.

"What? You're not coming?" Nagi questioned.

"Yeah, you were our ride," Ikuto complained.

"Well call a cab," I answered while throwing my cell phone at him.

"This is no fair," Nagi sighed.

"Don't be jealous," I teased him.

We waited until the boys were gone to head up to Rima's room. It felt slightly uncomfortable, there was a tense aura.

"Amu, I'm sorry I snapped at you," Rima finally said what she wanted to say. She got into her bed and I slid into the sleeping bag on the floor next to her bed.

"Rima, it's okay," I smiled honestly.

"Can I ask you something?" Rima questioned while rolling over to face me.

"Yeah, go ahead," I nodded at her.

"Why does everybody avoid you like the plague?" Rima asked while now staring at the ceiling.

So I told her, I told her all about Utau, Naoki, even Tadase. I don't know exactly when but I had fallen asleep. I felt closer to Rima and it made me really happy. I hadn't had a close girlfriend since Utau.

The next morning Nagi showed up at Rima's door.

"Amu! I brought you Tylenol!" Nagi smiled at me, it was very obvious he was using me as an excuse to see Rima.

"Where's my best friend!" Nagi shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled from upstairs.

I ran down the stairs to see Rima and Nagi chatting, Nagi had a hand behind his head, looking nervous.

"Rima-Chan thanks for having me!" I thanked her.

"We have to go, or we'll be late for school," Nagi pointed to his watch.

"Okay, okay, let's go," Rima said while putting on her shoes.

I drove everyone to school. I headed for my locker leaving Nagi and Rima alone together. As I got my things I couldn't help but notice Ikuto, he was with someone. She was gorgeous, had long red hair down to her back, it had a flowy feel to it and tanned skin. She had beautiful green-blue eyes and was the same height as me. She dressed like me, slightly edgy, Black skinny jeans with silver pumps and a leather jacket.

I felt my feet moving towards them, why?

"Ikuto, who's this," I gestured towards the unknown girl.

"Her name is Rukia Nakamura, she's a family friend, her dad's a detective, I asked her to help with Utau's case," He explained.

My stomach twisted, why did I feel replaced?

**I hope you will like the new character! **

**First name- Adimison2**

**Last name- DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**Long red hair- Mermain123**

**Blue green eyes-TailsDoll123**

**I think I'm going to make her Best friends with Amu and maybe even Kuukai's girlfriend. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions!**

**Her personality: Friendly, very clever and smart, sporty and tom boyish, Teases Amu about Ikuto, very popular with boys, doesn't get scared easily, edgy. Cool n Spicy ;)**

**Before I add her into the story permanently I wanna know if you guys like her! Anything you want to change! Let me know! Sorry this is short, next will be extra long. Having a bit of writers block -_- **

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	13. Cell Phone

**Since you guys are so lovely and supportive I got right back to writing! You guys got me over 100 reviews, thank you so much! **

**RandomBeats: Thank you! I'm glad you like her so far!**

**RayneTaylor: Aw! Don't worry, I always try to update as fast as possible so the button will be clickable once again!**

**Alchemistlover14: Ikuto is all Amu's no worries ****!**

**TokyoMewMew2011: Yay! woot woot! Rukia is liked :D**

**WeDidItForTheDead: I will! Thanks for the support ^^**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover: No more waiting! It's Rukia time!**

**xX Ichigo koneko Xx: Aw yay! New readers and older readers are both appreciated :D**

**AmutoForever: Thank you for the comliments and constructive critism, i'm gald you gave me an honest opinion! I will work on my flow :)**

**You guys are awesome !**

**Chaper 13: Cell phone**

I stood there awkwardly, I felt stupid standing there in front of them but for some reason I didn't have the nerve to walk away. Rukia got up and gave me a smile.

"As you know, I'm Rukia Nakamura," She shook my hand with confidence.

"I-I'm Amu Hinamori," I replied, not nearly as confident.

Silence fell among us. I shifted my weight from one side to the other. Finally the bell rang and cut through the thick aura. I sighed in relief.

"I'm going to gym," Rukia piped up.

"Oh, me too," I said, trying to act like it was no big deal.

"Okay, let's go!" She smiled and waved at Ikuto before pulling me off to gym while I gave him a pleading look.

"So, you like Ikuto," She had a big smile on her face, I felt myself burning up with embarrassment.

"No! Of course not! What makes you say that?" I questioned.

"Just a feeling," She was laughing at my reactions. I felt my blush deepen.

Today in gym we were playing basketball. All of the guys couldn't keep their eyes of Rukia. I was on the same team as her and Rima. We got into our positions on the court and waited for the teacher to give us the signal to start.

"Go!" The teacher shouted while tossing the ball in the air between both Rukia and a girl from the other team. Rukia's hand made contact with the ball and slapped it back towards us.

I ran to catch it, but expertly managed to trip over my feet. My body landed on the ground with a thud. Why? Why! I always wanted to become better at sports.

Everybody continued to play. I saw a pair of pink and grey sneakers standing in front of me. I looked up to see Rukia smiling with a hand offered to me. I took her hand and she pulled me up.

"No worries, you'll get it next time," She nodded to me before running off.

We won 20-7. Not to mention Rukia scored every basket. Seriously, EVERY basket. I was jealous; I felt my eyes narrow at her.

We were dismissed to go change, Rukia, Rima, and I made our way out the door but was stopped by a very popular guy.

"Hey there Rukia, wanna spend lunch with me," The guy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not interested," She brushed past him.

"Ohhh! Rukia, cool n spicy!" The class roared. I thought I was cool and spicy.

Rima and Rukia got along well. They laughed and talked as I listened to the conversation. After changing we went to our lockers which meant I was finally free and alone.

I spun the lock around, entering the code.

"Amu-Chan!" I heard Kuukai calling me. I was happy to see him since so far it wasn't a good day.

"Kuukai!" I called back, I felt myself enveloped in a bear hug; he moved us both from side to side.

"Where have you been?" I asked, smiling.

"Around, had some things to take care of," Kuukai said while running his hand through his hair.

"Like what?" My arms crossed over my chest.

"Actually, I need your help with it," He admitted.

"Do you ever just come to visit me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I do," He ruffled up my hair and smiled.

"What do you need me to do?" I sighed.

"My sister, I think her boyfriends no good," Kuukai looked angry but quickly shook it off.

"What do you mean?" I wanted him to clarify.

"Hey Amu!" I felt my eye twitch.

"Rukia, hey," I replied, I noticed Kuukai staring at her, completely forgetting about our conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" She questioned.

"Kuukai, earth to Kuukai," I sighed and rolled my eyes as I waved a hand in front of his face. He shook of his daydream, finally.

"I was just asking Amu to help find out what's going on with my sister's boyfriend, I don't think he's any good for her," Kuukai finally explained.

"I'll help you!" Rukia offered.

"Sure, both of you can do it," He smiled at her. Now I really feel replaced.

"So, what do you think he's doing?" I asked.

"I think he's beating her, and maybe cheating," Kuukai admitted. Part of me felt this might just be over protective Kuukai but last time when I thought his sister ran off with a guy I was so wrong. I decided to trust in Kuukai, if that's what he thinks is going on I do too.

"We'll figure it out, no worries," Rukia gave a warm smile and placed a hand on his arm.

Kuukai is blushing. Kuukai is blushing. Does Kuukai blush? Well he does now.

"T-thanks," He replied sheepishly.

Kuukai is stuttering. KUUKAI, the toughest guy in school, is stuttering.

I tried to think on the bright side, I could use the extra help. Between Utau's case, Rima's dad, and now Kuukai's sister, I had a lot to do.

The bell rang and we all said our goodbyes, I walked to my next class to see Ikuto waiting for me.

"A-Mu-Chan," He smirked and went over to me.

"Can I help you?" For some reason I wasn't happy with him.

"You're so cute when you're jealous," He chuckled.

"W-what! Me, jealous? Yeah right," I puffed my cheeks and looked away.

"Rukia's going to help with Utau's case, it doesn't mean I don't need you," I blushed when he said he needed me.

"O-okay," I sighed.

"Want to go talk to Utau's freaky stalker?" He asked.

"I was actually going to try and figure out Rima's dad's case," I explained.

"Amu! Class started five minutes ago, why are you standing outside the class talking?" My teacher's shrill voice spoke to me.

"I'll come with you," He offered before I ran into class. I turned and nodded at him before the teacher dragged me off to the hell otherwise known as her class.

I sat in my desk, pretending to listen. I doodled in my notebook and yawned. I felt someone's eyes burning through my back. I glanced around the room. I jumped a little when I noticed Tadase staring at me like a crazy person.

I quickly looked away and sighed, feeling safe once again.

"Amuuuu-Channnnn," I heard him whisper.

Ew, ew, ignore him. He's not talking, you're just crazy.

"Amuuuu!" His whisper grew in volume.

There I go again, imagining things, silly me.

"AMU!" He yelled, rising from his seat, angered at being ignored.

The teacher stopped her lesson and turned to us.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, annoyed.

"No, nothing's wrong," Tadase replied slowly sitting back into his seat.

I stared at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring and announce freedom so I could escape this everlasting hell in which Tadase tried to talk to me.

RINGG!

Finally! I got up and made my way out the door in a hurry, trying to avoid Tadase, but unfortunately I felt his hand on my shoulder. Why, cruel world?

"Amu, how are you?" Tadase asked, using his sparkle attack.

Small talk? Really Tadase?

"I'm fine," I tried to walk away but he pulled me back.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you, I miss you," He replied, still sparkling.

I saw Nadeshiko staring at us from the corner of my eye, fantastic. I shook his hand off of my shoulder.

"I got to go," I said, walking away. It wasn't a complete lie; I was going to go check out the crime scene of Rima's dad's case.

"Wait!" He called out after me but I was already half way to my locker.

Ikuto was waiting for me, accompanied by Rukia.

I walked over and gave them a slight nod of acknowledgement before opening my locker.

"Where are you guys going?" Rukia asked us.

"Check out a crime scene," I answered her while still throwing things in my locker.

"You can come," Ikuto offered her, I sighed.

She hesitated before replying, "No, can't, busy," She smiled at me. I could tell she was lying. Was she doing this just so we could be alone? For some reason I felt gratitude towards her, she was a good person. It made me feel bad for being annoyed by her for no good reason.

"Oh, okay, looks like it's just us," He winked at me and my blush began to rise, again.

"See you guys!" Rukia waved us off as we walked towards the car. She was beginning to grow on me.

As we drove (of course Ikuto insisted on driving) I felt the need to ask about her. I tried to shake it off but my mind kept on begging for the answer.

"So, how long have you and Rukia know each other?" I finally allowed myself to ask as I took a sip from my water bottle.

I saw him smirk at my interest, "Forever, she's the daughter of my parent's best friend. We use to date when we were kids,"

I spit my water out at the last sentence, they use to date?

He started laughing hysterically at me, "God Amu! You're disgusting," he teased me.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up jerk," I replied while retrieving napkins from my bag to attempt and clean the dashboard.

Finally we arrived at our destination. We got out of the warm car and into the now chilly winter air. Where we lived we never got much snow. I pulled my red and black plaid coat around me. We made our way over to the scene. Police tape still lining around the car that was now disfigured from the explosion.

"Damn! I forgot my camera," I noticed while not being able to find it in my bag. I began to return to the car to get it when Ikuto stopped me.

"I'll get it!" He decided while running back to the car which was a couple streets down.

"Okay," I replied to basically no one since he was already way past gone.

I walked around the car, surveying it. Something caught my eye from underneath the car. I got on my hands and knees to inspect what I saw. No way, a cell phone! How could the police miss that during their investigation? I made a mental note to kick my dad for that later.

I reached my hand to try and reach the cell phone. I wiggled my fingers, tying to get closer. I felt my finger graze the cell phone. I tried to move it closer until I finally had it in my hand, I smiled triumphantly.

"Hello there," I heard a male voice greet me. I jumped in surprise, hitting my head on the car.

I quickly pulled the phone out from under the car and jumped up to come face to face with a man who looked about in his forties. He was tall and slightly muscular. He had grey hair and deep set wrinkles.

"H-hi!" I replied, caught off guard. I hid the cell phone behind me, shoving it in my back pocket.

"What you got there?" He questioned, with an eyebrow raised.

He took a few steps closer.

**YES! Just as I promised, here's and extra long chap! Writer's block is gone! I know what's gonna happen in the next couple of chaps! I hope you enjoyed it, I like the Amu and Tadase encounter! LOL !**

**Love you all! X's and O's, will update again soon!**


	14. Saaya and Lulu

**So, here I am 'getting ready' for school, but my computer keeps calling to me! AH so I'm going to write and go to school looking awful :D**

***Thumbs up***

**Mountaingirl47: No kidding, eh? Tadase it crazy!**

**RomanticaKH1: Sorry you're not liking her yet ****hopefully you'll like her more as the story goes**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover: Lol, those horrible police men! ;)**

**TokyoMewMew2011: I updated fast! Sorry to leave it there!**

**FairyTail5023: THANK YOU! I love your love **

**Reader8176: Sorry you missed it! Thanks! **

**Alchemistlover14: I updated ****Sorry to leave you wondering!**

**WithMrDeathDie: LOL Tadase should be a ghost I wanna just kill him off ^^ AND there's amuto in here ;)**

**TailsDoll123: I'm glad you both liked it! :D**

**AH I FORGOT THE DISCLAMIER IN THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Veronica Mars for that matter, same thing with chapter 12 and 13 -_-"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Saaya and Lulu**

He took a few steps closer. I followed his movement, taking a few steps back.

"C'mon, don't be shy little girl, I just want to know if you found something I was looking for," He gave me a warm smile but his eyes said evil.

"Sorry, didn't find anything," I shrugged, looking as casual as possible so he wouldn't suspect I was lying.

"Then what did you put in your back pocket? You know, I don't like liars," He was closing the distance between us slowly.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I lied, again. I turned around to escape to the safety of my car but I felt an arm take me captive.

"Not till you give me my cell phone!" He insisted reaching for my back pocket, I dodged him, moving about so he couldn't get it. I reached into my bag for pepper spray but he knocked it out of my hands.

"Yo, what do you think you're doing?" A very angry Ikuto asked mystery man.

"Your little girlfriend has something of mine," He answered STILL reaching around me.

Ikuto pushed him back, "You found something?" He said to me but smirked at the guy.

"Y-yeah I did," I showed him the cell phone.

"Let's go," Ikuto grabbed my arm and started pulling me away, leaving a very frustrated mystery man to glare at us.

Ikuto still looked mad. He stared of into the distance intensely.

"Ikuto..Is something wrong?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry," He replied, just as quiet.

"For what?" I gave him a confused look.

"For not being there for you," I blushed, this reminded me of the conversation I had with Kuukai after we saved his sister. Only, why is this conversation having such a different affect on me?

We entered the car, Ikuto in the driver's side, me in the passenger's side. I put on my seat belt and began reading the texts. Lots of them were very suggestive, talking about some plan and setting someone up. There were about 30 calls to the victim on the night he died.

And there was a text where he gave someone his email address.

"Do you have Kairi's number? He could break into an email account no problem," I asked Ikuto while still sifting through texts.

"No, sorry, don't you have Yaya's?" He asked me.

"Good idea!" I whipped out my own cell phone and dialed her in a hurry.

"Amu-Chi! How are ya?" A hyper sounding Yaya answered.

"Hi Yaya, I'm okay, do you have Kairi's number?" I questioned.

"Yaya's with Kairi right now having cake! Do you want Yaya to tell him something?" She offered, now I know why she sounded so hyper. Mix Yaya with sugar and you will always get that reaction.

"Actually, where are you? Could Ikuto and I come by for a sec?" I asked, hopefully.

"Of course, Amu-Chi! Were at Yaya's house!" She gave me directions that I repeated to Ikuto until we arrived at Yaya's house.

It was very Yaya; it was a small country like house. It was painted a fade pink colour with a faded yellow lining around the roof.

We made our way up the walkway and I knocked on the door. We stood there waiting; I saw a shadow of a figure coming towards us to open the door.

"Amu-Chi!" Yaya yelled and jumped on me in an embrace.

"Hi, Yaya" I said somewhat awkwardly.

Kairi appeared at the door next. He pushed up his glasses and gave us a slight nod.

"What do you need Amu?" He asked me.

"I need you to get me in an email account, can you do that?" I asked while passing him the cell phone with the text message with the address on it.

"Of course, it's simple," Kairi replied while taking the phone. He began to walk down the hall.

"Come on inside!" Yaya held the door open for us and we made our way in.

Ikuto muttered something along the lines of 'I hate these kids why are we here' but it was to quiet to make it out. I giggled at him and he shot me a quick glare, which resulting in me giggling more.

Turns out we were following Kairi to a computer room; he sat down in the black leather chair as the rest of us huddled around him.

Kairi began to type like a mad man. After a quick set of keys he was in. Leaving Ikuto, Yaya, and I to stare with our jaws dropped. How could he be so smart?

"Here, I'm in," Kairi said while leaving the chair so I could take his place on the seat. I began searching through emails.

"This! This is what I needed!" I pointed at the screen; an email which stated setting up Rima's dad. It was practically a confession.

"Can we print this out?" Ikuto asked as he was already taking the mouse and clicking print.

"Guess so," Kairi said while pushing up his glasses.

"Are you guys almost done? Yaya wants more cake!" Yaya complained while slumping into a chair in the corner.

"Almost Yaya," I said while giving her a warm smile whereas Ikuto rolled his eyes at her.

I took out the papers from the printer and folded them in half before putting in back in my bag.

"Thanks Kairi!" I smiled and gave Ikuto a 'you say thank you too' look.

He sighed and looked away from Kairi before muttering a quiet, "Thank you,"

"Yay! Kairi, let's get more cake now!" Yaya yelped as she jumped of the chair and clung to Kairi's arm, causing him to stumble forward.

"Thanks for having us," I said as we made our way out the door. It was already late. The cold winter air was now freezing and the stars were now out. I shivered as the cold air blew around me.

I felt Ikuto swing an arm around me pulling me closer to him. I felt my face heating up into a deep red colour.

"W-what are you doing?" I managed to ask.

"You're cold right?" He asked casually.

I nodded slowly and looked away with embarrassment.

We got to the car and Ikuto opened the passenger door for me before going around to the driver's side. It was a short drive to my house and before I knew it we were sitting in the car, silently in the darkness, outside my house. I began to play with the fabric of my shirt. Why was I so nervous?

"Let's go, I'll walk you to the door," Ikuto finally broke the silence with his offer.

"Ye-yeah, okay," I followed him out the car. We walked up the walkway together, me still playing with the fabric of my shirt and looking down, while he had his hands in his pockets.

We stopped in front of the door and stared at each other, neither of us moving.

"Amu, there's something I've been meaning to say," He looked away from me. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"What is it?" I asked, while my heart increased speed.

"It's about last year, everything I said, and everything I did, well, um, I'm sorry," He finally said what he wanted to say. I felt my tense body relax, that's all he wanted to tell me?

"I-it's okay, I'm over it," I said, trying to hide my disappointment. He took a few steps closer to me and leaned down until we were face to face, nose to nose.

"You're blushing," He whispered.

I jumped back, "No I'm not!" I yelled, waving my arms frantically. He closed the distance between us once again and took my arms slowly placing them back at my sides, I sighed in relief.

"It's a good thing, you're cute when you blush," He smirked as my blush deepened.

I felt him place a hand on my face. I looked up at him. He titled his head while moving slowly closer to me until our lips were almost touching.

"AMU-CHAN!" My dad busted open the door angrily.

"D-dad!" I shouted back at him, surprised. Ikuto was somehow perfectly calm; he shoved his hands in his pockets and gave my dad a bored look.

My dad grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house, shutting the door in Ikuto's face.

"Dad!" I shouted!

"Amu! Who is that boy?" My dad panicked.

"Never mind that, look at this!" I shoved the cell phone and papers at him, trying to distract him from what he just saw.

"What the hell is this?" My dad missed the point.

"I found it at the Mashiro crime scene!" I yelled at him.

"Amu! I thought I told you to stay out of police work!" My dad shouted back.

"She's a friend, besides it's not my fault you guys missed it," I tried to justify my actions.

He sighed, "So what exactly did you find?"

"Read the paper," I said while gesturing towards it.

I watched his eyes move from left to right as he read, then his expression stiffened.

"Go dammit! I'm going into work!" My dad said while grabbing his coat and his cell phone, dialing in a rush.

I couldn't help but laugh at him as he hurried out the door.

"Bye dad!" I yelled to him as his car sped down the street.

I closed the door behind him before returning to my room to go to sleep. I got under the covers and rolled over to my side, my mind wondered to Ikuto and I felt a smile creep on my face before I drifted off to sleep.

I rolled over in a daze.

_beep beep beep_

What is that? Oh god, make it shut up!

My eyes shot open.

"Shit! My alarm clock!" I jumped up and out of bed, tripping and falling onto the floor. I slowly raised an arm and landed it on my alarm clock, turning it off.

Do I dare look at the time?

I lifted my head slowly, my eyes setting on the red digital numbers that read, 8:10.

"I only have fifteen minutes!" I yelled. I ran around the room, throwing on black t-shirt with a grey hoodie over top a jean skirt and knee length red and white stripped socks. A pulled my hair back into a pony tail and grabbed my bag.

"Dad! Why didn't you wake me up?" I shouted from my room before opening the door and running down the hall.

"Dad?" I glanced around, looks like he didn't come home.

I ran back to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and putting on minimal makeup I was out the door.

I sped to school and after parking I ran all the way to my locker. I stood with my hands on my knees, breathing heavily.

"A-mu" I heard someone hiss from behind me. I turned around to see a girl named Saaya. She was wearing a short, sleeveless, blue dress and silver high heels. Her dyed red hair was in big flowing curls. Next to her was Lulu, her blonde hair was straight but curled at the ends. She was wearing a matching outfit only with a purple dress and black high heels. Don't these girls get cold?

"Yup, that's me," I replied, trying to ignore them as I opened my locker.

"We heard what you did," Lulu said icily.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while getting my books out.

"You ignored Tadase!" Saaya shouted, pointing at me.

"Is that a crime?" I rolled my eyes at them.

"Yes, actually, it is, he is the prince of the school!" Lulu insisted.

"God, you're pathetic," I sighed as I began to close my locker.

"What did you say?" an angry Saaya began to get up in my face but was pulled back by Rima.

"Back off whore," Rukia glared at them.

I gave them a thankful look, I was glad back up had arrived.

"You did not just call us whores!" Lulu was now yelling at Rukia.

"Looks like she just did," Rima stated, sounding bored.

Saaya pushed Rima, causing her to stumble back, Rima had a surprised expression. Rukia then pushed Saaya for pushing Rima, which caused Lulu to push Rukia for pushing Saaya which caused me to push Lulu for pushing Rukia. Yes, it was a vicious cycle, before I knew it we were all over the place, punching, kicking, scratching, and pulling each other's hair. It was a full out cat fight.

Then a crowd began to gather, chanting names and whistling at us. It wasn't long before teacher's heard the commotion and arrived at the scene.

"AMU! RIMA! RUKIA! SAAYA! LULU! OFFICE, NOW!" The principle screamed at us.

**WOO CAT FIGHT, LOL!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please REVIEW :D!**


	15. Kuukai vs Hiroshi Part: 1

**I warn you, this Is going to be a sad chappie ****!**

**TailsDoll123: Glad ya like the cat fight! Their punishment won't be too bad just unfair!**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover: Aw I'm glad you liked the cat fight and Amuto moments, sorry there isn't any in this chapter! It's a Kuukai chappie! (not Kukamu just a chappie with lots of him in it)**

**RomanticaKH1: Yay! I'm glad she's growing on you! Haha, I was lolling at that too ;)**

**Rayne Taylor: HAHAHA, it's okay! I repaired him and he is now clickable once again!**

**Mountaingirl47: Yay! You loved it? ****I know! Amu's dumb dad! But don't worry the moment will come ;)**

**Alchemistlover14: Yes! Incase anyone's wondering the sluts did get what they deserved, they got there asses kicked :D**

**WeDidItForTheDead: Lol yes very creep Tadase! Glad you like Rukia ****I know the dad ruined it ****!**

**RandomBeats: Thankyou! I hope you enjoy this chappie as well!**

**WithMrDeathDie: Saaya and Lulu are obsessed with Tadase not Ikuto, that's why. Also they are crazy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Shugo Chara! Or Veronica Mars for that matter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Kuukai vs Hiroshi Part: 1**

Here we are now, Rukia, Rima, and I. Sitting outside the office while Saaya and Lulu are talking to the principal. I can't wait to hear what kind of story they told him. Saaya and Lulu are daughters of two insanely rich and insanely respective men of our town, and considering how small our town is that's a big deal.

I have a feeling that the three middle class girls versus the two rich girls is not going to go very well. Not to mention the fact that Lulu's dad paid for the new building that was built last year.

"Rima, I found out who set up your dad, don't worry your dad will be a free man soon," I whispered to Rima. Her eyes grew and she clung to me in a small embrace.

The door opened and a laughing Saaya and Lulu walked out before a smiling principle emerged.

"Hahaha, thank you girls, I'm glad we got this misunderstanding figured out," Rukia rolled her eyes as I glared at them. Rima just looked out the window, uninterested.

The principal waved off the two girls, once they were gone his smile dropped and he turned to face us.

"Rima, Amu, Rukia, come on in," He sighed as he returned into his office.

"So girls, I'm not impressed with the barbaric behavior you have just demonstrated," The principal began.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"You can't just attack other girls over a guy who wants them instead of you," The principle continued. I felt my eye twitch.

"What the hell are you talking about? That's not what happened at all! Plus it was Saaya who pushed Rima first!" Rukia argued, annoyed.

"Language young lady," The principle replied.

Rukia rolled her eyes and mumbled 'this is bullshit' quiet enough for only Rima and I to hear, we both stifled out giggles.

"You think this is funny? You are in serious trouble! All of you, suspended for a week!" He shouted, angrily.

"That's so unfair! What punishment did queen Saaya and Lulu get?" Rukia protested.

"None! You we're in the wrong; don't make me change it to two weeks," He argued.

"I'm so scared," Rima replied sarcastically under her breath.

"Out," He stated while going through papers, completely done with us.

We all got out of our chairs and made our way out of the office and back into the halls. The whispers and rumors were already circling through the school.

_I always knew that Hinamori girl was crazy! She attacked Saaya for talking to Tadase!_

_I heard Rukia got kicked out of her old school because she shot someone!_

_The quiet ones are always plotting something; I knew there was something wrong with that Rima girl._

I'm so glad Saaya and Lulu already spread lies.

"Well this is just fantastic," Rima sighed.

"Just ignore them," Rukia smiled at Rima.

"Yeah, it's not like they every liked us anyway," I shrugged which caused Rukia and Rima to laugh.

"Rima! Amu! I made the basketball team!" A very excited Nagi approached us.

"Hi, I'm Rukia," Rukia introduced herself to Nagi.

"I'm Nagi! Basketball co-captain!" He bragged.

"Rima, school delinquent," Rima replied.

"Huh?" Nagi asked confused.

"We're all suspended, for that cat fight, didn't you hear?" I explained to him.

"Hahahah! You got suspended for that? I didn't know you were so in love with Tadase, Amu," Nagi said sarcastically, teasing me.

"Oh yeah, I just can't control myself," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Let's go get our stuff," Rukia said. We made our way over to the lockers, getting out the necessities.

After getting all of our things we said good bye to Nagi and headed to my car. We decided to all go to my house.

Upon arriving I went to the kitchen get snacks and drinks.

"Hey guys what do you want?" I asked them.

"Hot chocolate," Rima stated.

"Gross, I want tea," Rukia insisted.

"God you guys are so hard to please," I giggled while putting water into the kettle.

I went into the pantry to get the cookies. Then I began placing them on a platter.

"So Rima, how's things with Nagi?" Rukia asked Rima while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, are you guys going to be an official couple soon?" I added.

Rima had a faint blush but quickly shook it off, "Me and that crossdresser? No way!" Rima lied terribly.

"Whatever you say," Rukia laughed and I joined in. I turned with the platter of cookies to bring them to the kitchen table.

"What about Amu and Ikuto!" Rima pointed at me. I jumped and dropped the cookies causing both Rima and Rukia to laugh at me.

"God! You made me drop them!" I yelled, dropping to my knees to retrieve them.

"Sorry Amu," Rukia apologized for Rima and they both began helping me.

I took the platter of now ruined cookies and threw them in the garbage. After preparing the tea, hot chocolate, and getting a new batch of cookies I brought the tray to the table.

"I can't wait to get home and tell my parents I got suspended, they're going to freak," Rima said sarcastically while stirring her cocoa.

"Mine won't even give a damn," Rukia shrugged while taking a bite into a cookie.

"My dad won't be impressed," I sighed. I felt my phone vibrate. I slid it out of my skirt pocket and flipped it open.

**New Text**

**From: Kuukai **

I opened it up.

**Amu I heard you got suspended, can you come over? I need to get this boyfriend thing figured out NOW!**

I typed I quick reply.

**To: Kuukai**

**I'll be there asap, address?**

After getting his address I turned to Rukia and Rima.

"You guys up to go to Kuukai's? Figure out this sister's boyfriend situation?" I asked them.

"What situation?" Rima raised an eyebrow.

"Kuukai's sister's boyfriend, Kuukai thinks he's beating and cheating on her," Rukia gave a quick explanation.

"Sorry I can't, I have to get home, my parents will get a phone call from the school soon and they will freak," Rima sighed before getting up.

"I'll come with you, Amu," Rukia offered, I gave her a nod in agreement.

"Okay, I'll call you guys tomorrow," Rima waved to us while walking out.

"Bye Rima!" I called out to her.

"See yeah!" Rukia also gave a goodbye.

Rukia and I cleaned up and got our stuff together before also leaving the house. We made our way down the steps and too my car. I got into the driver's side and Rukia hopped into the passenger's side. I shoved the key in the ignition and starting the engine before pulling out and heading to Kuukai's.

"So, how long have you known Kuukai?" Rukia asked while looking out the window.

I thought for a moment, how long have I known him? I mean I've 'known' him my whole life I just never really talked to him. When I was popular and with the rich kids I always looked down on him like I was too good. I really feel like shit about it now. But things are different; he's one of my closest friends.

"I guess since the beginning of this year," I answered finally.

"What do you think of him?" Rukia asked casually, but it seemed like she was trying to mask something up.

"What's with the Kuukai quiz," I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, um, just wondering," She replied quickly, falling over her words.

"Somebody's intrestedddd," I teased her.

"Am not!" She protested, crossing her arms.

"You're acting like a little kid," I giggled at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Screw you Amu," She laughed with me.

We arrived at Kuukai's house and I parked on the street. Both Rukia and I opened our car doors and jumped out before walking side by side up the driveway. Kuukai's house was run down and old looking. The roof was slanted and the brown paint was faded and chipped. The fence was falling apart and the front yard was a pale yellow colour instead of green.

"Yo!" Kuukai greeted us at the door, wrapping me in a hug and then Rukia. I noticed her blush bright red.

"Hey Kuukai!" I replied, after a moment of silence I nudged Rukia with my arm.

"H-hi Kuukai!" Rukia spat out. This was a side of Rukia I've never seen before. She was always confident when talking to guys but I guess that was because she had no real interest in them.

He smiled at her, "Hey Rukia," she blushed again.

"So, where's Ami?" I asked while letting myself in. I wandered down the hall.

"Yo! Wait up Amu!" Kuukai ran after me and Rukia followed behind.

"Amu!" I heard Ami call from another room before emerging from a doorway.

"Ami!" I grinned at her. She pulled me into a big hug.

"How have you been?" I asked her, excited.

"I've been great!" Ami replied, smiling.

"Hardly," Kuukai muttered. Ami shot him a look.

I noticed Ami looked different, she was more tan looking. Then I realized it was cover up. Gently I took a handkerchief out of my bag and wiped her face; reveling multiple bruises.

"Ami.." I said slowly.

"It's not as bad as it looks!" She insisted.

"Did your new boyfriend do this to you?" Rukia asked slowly.

"Who are you?" Ami asked.

"I'm Rukia," Rukia introduced herself for the second time today.

"Oh," Ami replied.

"Back to the topic, did your piece of shit boyfriend do this to you?" Tough Kuukai was taking over.

Ami's eyes began to water, "I'm not leaving him! He loves me!" Ami cried out.

I took her arm and led her to the couch so we could sit down. I turned to face her and placed a hand on top of hers.

"Ami, we also think he's cheating on you," I admitted.

"W-what?" Ami looked extremely hurt.

"If he is, will you leave him?" I asked her slowly.

"Of course!" Ami cried out.

This amazed me. Her boyfriend can beat her and she will stay but if he cheats then she will leave?

So, we devised plan. Ami will call and invited him over, saying that she also has a friend named Rukia over. Ami will leave Rukia with her boyfriend and Rukia will seduce him until he proves his scumbag-ness. Kuukai and I will be ready to jump out at any point in case things got too far.

"Hi, Hiroshi?" Ami spoke into the phone.

We could hear a muffled reply.

"Yeah, it's me, so I was wondering if you can come over and meet my friend, Rukia" Ami lied flawlessly.

Another muffled reply.

"Okay I'll see you then! Love you!" Ami hung up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay Ami, I don't want you here, go to Juro's," Kuukai told Ami to go to his best friend's place.

"Why! This is so unfair!" Ami whined but reluctantly made her way to Juro's.

"Okay, Rukia you stay here and answer the door when Hiroshi get's here, Amu stay with me in the other room, as soon as you get him to do anything that can be considered cheating call me," Kuukai stated while he pulled me into the kitchen. Kuukai and I pressed our ears against the door.

*DING DONG*

I jumped at the sound, I was getting nervous. We could hear Rukia opening the door and Hiroshi entering.

"Ami's just drying her hair," I heard Rukia lie.

"It's okay, I don't mind being alone with a girl as sexy as you," I gagged when I heard him say that. I noticed Kuukai was clenching his fists.

I placed hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"So, come sit by me," Rukia said seductively.

It was hard to hear, I tried to make out what they were saying.

"God! You disgusting pervert get OFF of me!" We heard a very angry Rukia yell, I guess that could be considered calling Kuukai.

We burst through the door. Kuukai grabbed Hiroshi off of Rukia and threw him at the wall. Kuukai began throwing hit after hit at Hiroshi but Hiroshi tackled Kuukai to the ground and began punching Kuukai from on top.

I ran to Rukia's side to make sure she was okay.

"You are a fucking, son of a bitch!" Kuukai shouted while slamming Hiroshi's face into the ground. Hiroshi pushed Kuukai off and got to his feet as did Kuukai. They were now standing face to face both breathing heavily with blood dripping off their bodies, waiting for the other to make the first move.

That's when I saw it.

Hiroshi took out a small pocket knife and bolted towards Kuukai, tackling him to the ground and trying to stab him. Kuukai held Hiroshi's arm trying to push the blade away from him.

"Stop!" Rukia shouted running towards them, I tried to grab her arm but I missed it.

"No! Rukia don't!" I shouted at her.

Hiroshi shoved Rukia into the wall; she slammed her head and crumpled to the ground unconscious.

I ran to her, "Rukia! Rukia!"

Then I heard Kuukai scream in agony, Hiroshi had finally managed to stab Kuukai in the lower stomach. Hiroshi got up and panicked, he obviously didn't mean to take it that far. He ran out the door knowing that the cops would arrest him if he stayed.

I got up and ran to Kuukai's side, I put pressure on wound. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and falling to the ground.

"Kuukai! Are you okay?" I spat out, tears flying from my eyes.

"Amu, help me," Kuukai breathed before falling unconscious just like Rukia.

* * *

**:'( that was so sad! It was hard to write ! I hope you like it, please review and I will post the conclusion asap!**

**Love you all**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	16. Kuukai vs Hiroshi Part: 2

**Yay! On to the conclusion of the last chapter! Yes, Ikuto is in this chappie ;)**

**Mountaingirl47: Thank you sweetie! And yes I know those bitches got what's coming! **

**TheHyuugaaMegumii: Aw thank you! And don't worry, we all get writers block! Just go out and have some fun! Sometimes ideas coming to me just from living life ! **

**TailsDoll123: We got some Ikuto (AMUTO) in here, just for you ;)**

**Rayne Taylor: Sorry! Here's the conclusion! No more waiting :D**

**alchemistlover14: I updated fast :) sorry to keep you wondering!**

**addimision2: AW thankyou! I love you too :D That was such a sweet reveiw :)**

**arkee: You don't really think I would let Kuukai die? He's my favorite next to Ikuto :D**

**Cutelilmis: Aw thanks! I always update dast so don' worry :)**

**Anime-girl-next-door: Thank you so much :) I hope you weren't waiting to long! I always update fast !**

**xX Ichigo konekoXx: Sorry about that sad chapter! I hope you still enjoyed :)**

**Catherinea: True that! Stupid men who cheat *cough* HIROSHI *cough***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Veronica Mars for that matter.**

**Chapter 16: Kuukai vs Hiroshi Part: 2**

**

* * *

**

"Kuukai? Oh god! Kuukai don't leave me here alone!" I shouted at a now unconscious Kuukai. I noticed my hands shaking, my eyes blurry from tears. My brain was trying to process the past events. I whipped my head from side to side looking around the room, not knowing what to do next. My eyes set on my bag. I looked back to Kuukai. I needed to call 911 but I didn't want to let go of Kuukai's wound.

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath before removing my hands from Kuukai. I sprinted over to my bag, dumping the contents on the ground I sifted through the mess to find my cell phone. After finding my phone I bolted back to Kuukai's side. I dialed 911 put the phone in between my ear and shoulder so I could put pressure on the gash once again.

"911 what's your emergency?" I was relieved just to hear another person's voice.

"You have to help me! My friend, he got stabbed and he's bleeding and unconscious!" I cried out into the phone.

"Miss, I need you to calm down can you tell me your name and where you are?" The woman responded in a calm voice.

I gave her my name, Kuukai's name, and Rukia's. I also gave her the address and told her that Rukia was also unconscious.

"There's an ambulance on the way miss, I'm going to stay on the phone with you and give you instructions."

"Y-yes," I stuttered, overwhelmed by the sudden developments.

"Can you check if your friend is breathing? Do you know how?" She asked me.

I thought back to CPR class.

"Y-yes I know how!" I responded. I placed two fingers under his chin and a hand at the top of his head. I lifted his chin slowly, opening the airway. I slowly lowered my head sideways so my ear was above his mouth. I felt a faint exhale and then an inhale.

"Yes! Yes! He's breathing!" I was overjoyed.

"Good now go check on your other friend," She responded.

I ran over to Rukia and performed the same task. She was breathing as well. I rushed back to Kuukai where I had left the phone and grabbed a hold of it, shoving it to my ear.

"She's breathing too!" I shouted.

"Okay miss, the ambulance is going to be there shortly, continue to put pressure on the wound," The woman said her goodbye, Leaving me alone.

"Murrm," Rukia rolled over and her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh god! Rukia are you okay!" I called to her.

"Amu..? What happened…?" Rukia trailed off.

"Rukia! Kuukai's hurt!" I cried out to her. I could tell realization was hitting her because her eyes grew wide.

"Kuukai?" Rukia ran to my side. I noticed her beautiful red-orange hair was now stained blood red on the back of her head.

"Rukia!" You're bleeding!" I panicked.

That's when the ambulance and police came rushing in. They removed me away from Kuukai, I just watched them helplessly as they took a hold of his arms and legs carrying him onto a stretcher.

"Are either of you hurt?" I man was asking but I was in a daze, my eyes fixed on Kuukai. This can't be happening.

"Miss?" I snapped to attention.

"Y-yes! Rukia!" I pointed to Rukia and he rushed over to her. After bandaging her head she too was taken to the ambulance, I followed them in.

"Miss, you can't come with them," a paramedic said quietly.

"Please! I can't just stay here!" I insisted. The two men in the ambulance discussed.

"Fine sit here and be quiet miss," They finally decided.

"Thank you so much!" I bowed and took a seat. I noticed tears falling on my lap.

"Amu? Where's Amu?" I heard Kuukai asking. I jumped to his side, taking hold of his hand.

"I'm right here!" He looked so helpless lying there.

"Is Rukia okay?"He asked quietly.

"I-I don't know, I think so," I told him the truth, I was just as much in the dark as he was.

Kuukai's eyes closed once again.

The paramedics shouted things I didn't understand. The sirens were deafening, I rubbed my temples, my head pounding.

We pulled into the hospital emergency lane. They wheeled out Kuukai and a paramedic helped Rukia out. I jogged to keep up with them. Everything was happening so fast my brain couldn't keep up.

Again they shouted things I didn't understand to the hospital staff. It had to be bad because they all game rushing over and saying more things I didn't understand.

I followed them down the hall but one of the paramedics stopped me.

"You need to wait here," he pointed to a waiting room, I wanted to protest but I knew I would just be causing trouble.

"Okay," I sighed and turned on my heel making my way over to the waiting room and took a seat.

I sat there. Waited. My stomach growled and my eyes were growing heavy. I lifted myself off the seat and headed to the cafeteria. I asked for a salami sandwich and placed 1.75 on the table, putting my hand on top of it and pushing it to the woman behind the counter. I returned to my seat and ate slowly. Then I drifted off to sleep.

I felt my pocket vibrating. What is that? My eyes fluttered open; I slowly sat up in my chair. Then my brain began to work.

"My phone!" I shoved my hand in my skirt pocket and got a hold of my phone.

"Hello?" I questioned groggily.

"Amu! Where the hell are you?" I heard my dad shout into the phone.

"Ugh, dad?" I questioned.

"YES _dad_! Where the hell are you?" My head whirled I glanced at my phone. 12:00.

Was I really asleep for that long?

"The hospital," I admitted quietly.

"Why? Oh god! Are you okay?" A very worried father panicked.

"Yes I'm fine," I sighed.

"I'm coming to get you NOW," My dad insisted.

"No! Dad! I need to see if he's okay!" I pleaded.

"Amu, whoever you're talking about you can go see them tomorrow. It's late!" I could hear that my dad was in the car already, on his way.

"Fine," I sighed and hung up the phone.

"Amu," I heard someone say my name. My head whipped up to see Rukia.

"Rukia!" I ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you are still here," She whispered.

"Of course! My dad's forcing me to leave now though," I admitted.

"Can you drive me home?" She seemed so out of it.

"Are you sure you are okay to go home?" I asked her.

"Yes, they did the stitches and I only have a small concussion," She explained. She had a new bandage around her head.

I nodded at her and took her hand in mine, leading her to the parking lot to wait for my dad.

On our way out we ran in to a very confused, worried and panicked Ami.

"Oh god! Rukia! Are you okay? Where's is Kuukai?" Ami said quickly.

"I'm fine, Kuukai's still in surgery," Rukia looked down, teary eyed.

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor!" Ami ran towards the receptionist.

"Amu," Rukia said while pointing out the glass door where my dad was waiting.

"Let's go," Side by side Rukia and I made our way to, and then entered, the car. It was quiet as we drove Rukia home. I knew my dad wouldn't yell in her presence and Rukia was too tired to talk.

"Thank you," Rukia breathed, exhausted, as she got out of the car. I waved to her. As soon as the door was closed my dad spoke.

"What the hell happened?" My dad stared intensely at the road.

"A friend, he got stabbed," I looked down.

"Amu! Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid and caused this!" I looked away again; we should have never planned to prove Hiroshi was a cheater.

I heard my dad sigh at my silence.

"You are in so much trouble! Not to mention the fact that you got _suspended_!" My dad continued his rant.

"I know," I sighed, too tired to argue.

We arrived at our home and I began to get out of the car, I noticed my dad was still staying put.

"You're not coming?" I looked back at him already half way out of the car.

"No, now I need to go into work and try to figure who the hell stabbed that kid," He looked angrily ahead of him.

"His name was Hiroshi, that's all I know," I said silently, feeling guilty, I made my way to the door.

I shoved my key in the lock and pushed the door open, I dragged my tired body to my room and collapsed on my bed, crying.

I stayed that way for about ten minutes, sobbing. I rolled over, feeling completely alone. I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my sweater. I felt my body moving itself to my bag, my arm searched in my bag for my phone. My hand dialed and put the phone to my ear.

Why was I doing this?

"Hello?"A husky voice breathed into the phone.

"I-Um-Hey," I managed to say.

"Amu? What's wrong?" Ikuto asked me, considering the time.

"Everything," I answer, my voice breaking and tears threatening to fall again.

"Amu? What happened? Where are you?" I felt bad hearing the worry in his voice.

"I'm home," I said quietly, the tears escaping my eyes.

"Amu, don't cry, I'm coming over," He insisted.

"O-okay," I managed to say between sobs.

Why was I so happy? Ikuto was coming, I wouldn't be alone anymore, that made me feel content. So I waited, but I was growing impatient. I went to the kitchen and got a glass from the cupboard and apple juice from the fridge.

My mind wondered back to Ikuto, why did I call him? I could have called Rima, even though she would be cranky from being woken up. I could have called Nagi, he would have been here in a heartbeat; he was a good guy like that. But I didn't, I called Ikuto.

I heard a loud impatient knock at the door. I ran over and whipped the door open to see Ikuto. At first we just stared at each other for a couple of moments, him with his hands in his pockets, concern burning in his eyes. And then me, with tears streamed down my face, looking completely drained of life.

At the same time we moved to each other, I flew into his chest, sobbing again. He wrapped one arm around my back pulling me closer to him and one the other hand gently caressed the back of my head.

He moved me slightly away from him and put a hand on my cheek, wiping away tears with his thumb.

"Amu, what happened," He whispered quietly in the darkness.

"Kuukai's in the hospital," Saying what happened made it that more real.

His eyes grew with shock, "No way, why?"

I told him everything. I could tell how unimpressed he was with me.

"God, why do you have to be so reckless?" he questioned me.

"I was trying to help!" I tried to justify myself.

"Promise me you'll never do anything that stupid again," It almost sounded like he was begging me.

"But I-"

"No buts," Ikuto stared into my eyes intensely.

I wanted to promise him, but I couldn't. It's not who I am, I will always want to figure things out. I will always be meddling in cases and police work. But I nodded my head anyway.

He smirked and picked me up, yes, bridal style, carrying me to my bed. He gently lowered me down, placing a blanket over me.

"Go to sleep, it's already 1:00," Ikuto sighed as he sat in a chair across from my bed.

"Ikuto?" I blushed at the thought of what I was going to ask.

"Yeah Amu," Ikuto replied with his eyes closed, half asleep already.

"Do you want to..lay down here?" I gestured to the spot on the bed beside me, my blush turning deep red.

He smirked at me, "Gosh Amu, hitting on me?" He chuckled as he made his way over to the bed, lying down and rolling on his side to face me.

"N-no! It's probably just uncomfortable on the chair!" I tried to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, Amu, whatever you say," He closed his eyes, still smirking.

"Besides it's not like you're staying the night," part of me hoped he could hear the sadness in my voice.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you alone," Ikuto said, calling my bluff, while ruffling my hair.

"Now go to bed," He insisted.

With that I closed my eyes; I noticed that I was smiling.

I opened my eyes and glanced at my alarm clock, the red digital numbers read 5:00. I was in a daze, trying to remember everything. Realization hit me. Kuukai's in the hospital and I am at home, with Ikuto.

That's when I noticed I was facing against his chest, both his arms wrapped around me, his head resting gently above mine. I smile and snuggled closer to him, feeling completely content.

**AMUTO**

**AMUTO**

**AMUTO!**

**Hope you enjoyed ;)**

**R&R!**

**xoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**


	17. Ruined Friendship?

**Yes, me again ****Hope you're ready for another chappie! **

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover: I loved the ending too ****glad you enjoyed!**

**TailsDoll123: Thank you so much! Good luck in your decision ****I haven't heard of that manga, is it good?**

**Mermain123: the discovery of Utau's killer is the climax of the story, so it will be near the end, Thank you! Tadase is going to be in this chap, Ikuto use to bully Amu because he thought she came on to Naoki, Utau's boyfriend. Basiclly he thought she was a back stabbing whore but he found out the truth, Utau's boyfriend tried to sleep with Amu and then blamed her when she refused.**

**Mountaingirl47: Aw yay! ****I tried to intensify the moment with that part, I'm glad you liked it **

**xxx-Green-Day-xxx: It's Kuukai you know I love him! I'd never let him die! D: **

**Minnie x Boo x shun: Aw thank you so much!**

**OctoberSnow98: Thank you! And of course I will have more Kuukai and Ikuto chaps! I'm seriously considering just killing off the evil Tadase ! :D (but that's probably a bad idea XD)**

**xX Ichigo koneko Xx: Yay! I'm glad you loved it! I knew everyone would with that amuto ending ;)**

**Rayne Taylor: Ahahaha! I know! I was writing it and it was making me excited! I was like 'oh my god Ikuto's coming over' *faints***

**Arkee: YUM cookies XD! How could I let anything happen to KUUKAI! If anyone's dying its TADASE, bleh!**

**Reader8176: Aw! Thank you so much **

**WeDidItForTheDead: Don't worry, Dad's going to be out all night at work ;)**

**xXZevaxxGothicxxSkyXx: Her dad is out working all night :D, glad you liked the AMUTO **

**RomanticaKH1: YES, good job Ikuto ****!**

**Addmision2: If only someone would actually tell them that! That was so true to every character!**

**Alchemistlover14: Of course I will update ****I'm glad you like the AMUTO! **

**LONG A/N! :D thank you all for finding the time to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara OR Veronica Mars for that matter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Ruined friendship?**

I rolled to the left and then to the right, snuggling in my blankets. My face scrunched up under the heat of the sun.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Ugh, not that stupid noise again.

I slowly sat up, placing a hand on my alarm clock to shut it up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched, yawning. My eyes met with the time, 1:00.

"Ikuto?" I moved my head from left to right, where did he go?

I forced myself to stand on my weak legs. I was still tired from yesterday. I made my way over to my closet to get a hoodie. I laced my arms through a plain purple hoodie and then leaned my back against the door, forcing it open.

I slowly staggered down the hall. Where did he go? I noticed half a piece of paper sitting on the counter with a pen beside it; I picked up the note and read it.

_Amu,_

_Knowing you and how spacey you are I assume you are wondering where I am right now._

_Remember? Some of us didn't get suspended and actually have class?_

_-Ikuto_

I pictured him smirking as he wrote the letter. I sighed and folded the paper in half before returning to my room. I shoved the now folded note into my jewelry box for safe keeping.

I head vibrations coming from my bag; I rushed over to retrieve my phone. I flipped the small pink device open. Rima.

"Yo Rima," I yawned into the phone.

"Amu! What happened last night! Rukia texted me saying that Kuukai was in the hospital and she was going to bed, seriously you guys suck, leaving me in the dark like this," Rima was talking a million miles a minute, that was only half of what she said, the half I could understand in her panic.

"Rima, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"I'm coming to pick you up and were going to go get Rukia," Rima insisted.

"Okay, okay, where are we going," I questioned.

"To see Kuukai of course," Rima stated as if I was retarded for asking.

"Of course, I'll be ready in 5, okay?" I said while already running to my closet to prepare.

"K," Rima said simply before hanging up.

I shut my phone and threw it on the bed; it bounced up before landing in the blankets. I turned my attention back to my closet.

"What to wear, what to wear," I mumbled as I searched through my closet. I decided to go with a lace, cream coloured, scoop neck tank top over top of a plain white tank top. I threw on a light blue button down blouse, unbuttoned, with the sleeves rolled up. I put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and white flats.

I glanced in the mirror; last night's events were clearly shown on my face. My messy hair and tear stained cheeks showed all. I sighed and went into the bathroom. I tugged a brush through my hair before pulling it up and twisting it in elastic for a high pony tail. I washed my face before putting on the usual mascara and eyeliner.

I heard a loud pounding on my door, "AMU!" Rukia called from outside the door.

I rushed over and swung the door open, "Yo Rukia, Rima," I smiled at them both.

"Come on, let's go," Rima gestured me to come out. I grabbed my bag and slid my phone in my jean pocket.

"Okay, Okay," I mumbled while stepping out the door and closing it behind me before locking it.

"Rukia, are you sure you're good to go out?" Rima asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm fine, besides I want to go see Kuukai," Rukia still had the bandage around her head.

"Where's Nagi?" I asked no one in particular.

"Basketball practice," Rima explained. I smiled at her knowledge.

We made our way to Rima's car, Rukia in the back, Rima in the driver's seat, and me in the passengers.

"Tell me everything," Rima stated while we all got into her small red car.

"Ugh, Rima," I whined, no wanting to repeat the past.

"Kuukai got stabbed," Rukia said bluntly.

"No shit, what happened though?" Rima was clearly getting annoyed.

"We decided to show Ami that her boyfriend was a cheater by getting Rukia to seduce him. Yay, plan worked but when Kuukai went to stop things he started a fight. Things went too far," I gave her the simple explanation.

"Not to mention the guy shoved me into the wall," Rukia added.

"Oh god," Was all Rima could say.

We arrived at the hospital and found a parking spot, paying the fee. We all walked side by side, my pony tail swinging from left to right. We spoke to the receptionist before heading to Kuukai's room. Ami was already there, dozing off in the seat by Kuukai's bed.

"Ami, how are you?" I gave her a small hug.

"Hi, I'm Rima," Rima bowed respectively.

"I'm Ami, Kuukai's sister," Ami smiled at Rima.

"I'm so sorry Amu, Rukia," Ami turned her attention to Rukia and I.

"It's not your fault Ami," I squeezed her hand to show my support.

"Hey guys," A tired Kuukai greeted us.

"I'm sorry! Did we wake you up?" I ran over to the side of his bed; Ami, Rima, and Rukia followed close behind.

"No worries Amu," Kuukai gave us a signature grin.

"I'm sorry about everything," I sighed.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing, especially to you Rukia," Kuukai began to sit up on his bed.

"I'm fine Kuukai," I saw a faint pink tint in her cheeks. I could tell Rima was also noticing the blush. She gave me a look and I winked at her.

"I think we all need to stop apologizing," Rima commented.

"You're right Rima," I laughed to lighten up the mood, everyone joined in.

For the rest of the visit we played cards, talked, ate, and watched TV. Rukia and Kuukai were very obviously flirting, Rima and I were whispering about them, devising a plan to get them together. Ami fell asleep in the chair, snoring loudly.

I felt a vibration coming from my pocket; I slid my pink cell phone out and flipped it open.

**New Text From: Ikuto**

My lips curled up into a smile. I opened up and read the message.

**To: Amu**

**From: Ikuto**

**I want to go talk to Shiro tonight, you in? Ask Rukia too. **_(A/N Shiro: Utau's crazy stalker)_

"Yo, Rukia, Rima, wanna go talk to Shiro, Utau's stalker?" I asked Rima as well as Rukia.

Rima gave me a quick nod as she continued to munch on chips.

"I should go home and rest," Rukia sighed.

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Amu**

**Yeah sure, Rukia isn't coming Rima is though. We'll come pick you up after school.**

"We should go," I said while grabbing my bag.

"Can you drop me off at home?" Rukia asked.

"Of course, come on Rima," I gestured her to come with me.

"Bye Kuukai," I whispered to him, since he was now asleep.

We all said our goodbyes to Ami before heading out the door. We made our way down the hall and into the elevator, going down to the main floor. Then we went out the door to the parking lot, returning to Rima's car.

"So I'll drop off Rukia and then Rima and I will go get Ikuto from school," I explained the plan.

"You know, we're not allowed on school property," Rima commented.

"Like it matters," Rukia shrugged.

"We won't get caught, we'll just be in the parking lot," I reasoned.

"I'll see you later," I told Rukia as we arrived at her house.

"Yeah, I'll call you," Rukia waved us off before making her way up the walkway to the door.

"So how's Nagi?" I asked Rima as we began to drive to school.

"I don't know ask him?" Rima looked out the window.

"Well how are you two?" I started to giggle.

"Oh my god Amu," Rima began to blush with embarrassment.

"What! You guys would make the best couple ever!" I tried to convince her.

"Ugh Amu!" Rima complained as we drove into the school parking lot.

"I'm just saying! It would be the best to have you guys together," I insisted.

"Can we talk about this later? As in not at school where people can hear us," Rima sighed as we got out of the car.

We waited for about five minutes before we saw Ikuto slowly making his way over, hands in his pocket without a care in the world.

"He could make an effort to get over here," Rima rolled her eyes.

"It's Ikuto," I laughed knowingly.

"I'm going to go grab a soda before we go," Rima called back to me as she ran to the vending machine.

"Amu," Ikuto smirked as he took one of my arms, pulling me into a hug. I felt a familiar heat returning to my cheeks.

"H-hi Ikuto," I spat out.

"Oh, looky looky who it is, Seiyo High's greatest couple, I didn't know you had such bad taste," Tadase's voice dripped with venom. We both looked up at him.

"We both know you should take that back," Ikuto growled at him, not letting me go still.

"Well we both know what a WHORE she is, so maybe you should get out while you still can," Tadase put emphasis on the word 'whore'.

Who is this guy? I thought back to the days where we were a couple, when every Monday he would bring me flowers because he knew how much I hated the start of a new school week. He was so sweet and kind, what happened?

"What happened to you Tadase? When did you become such a jerk?" My questions escaped my lips.

"When you left me Amu!" He shouted back.

"Left you? I didn't leave you?" I rolled my eyes, getting annoyed.

"I tried to get you back and you just brushed me off!" Tadase pointed at me.

"Because I don't want you!" I yelled at him.

"I'm done with this conversation, Amu let's go," Ikuto said, pulling me away from the scene, which now had a group of students that were watching.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" They began to chant.

"Let's go," Ikuto repeated, dragging me away faster.

"Just run off Ikuto, what a wimp," Tadase laughed, Ikuto stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ignore it," I whispered to him while putting both hands on his back, pushing him towards the car.

"Yeah Ikuto, listen to the skank," Tadase provoked.

"Don't talk about Amu that way," A very angry Ikuto threatened while turning around to face Tadase once again. Rima returned with her soda, she ran to my side.

"Amu?" She questioned me.

"Tadase," I whispered back to her.

"We should go," Rima said to both Ikuto and I.

"Were leaving," I stated, taking Ikuto and pulling him away.

"No Amu!" Ikuto shouted while pulling his arm away.

"Fight! Fight!" They continued to chant.

"Go, run away," Tadase smirked.

"No one's running," Ikuto took a few steps closer.

"You're really fighting with me, your friend, over AMU that SLUT," Tadase questioned.

"We're not friends!" Ikuto grabbed the back of Tadase's head and slammed him face first into the hood of Rima's car.

"What the hell! My car!" Rima shouted. But neither of them were listening, they were now rolling around on the ground throwing punches at each other.

"Ikuto stop!" I ran over and tried to pull Ikuto off of Tadase. This was enough commotion for the principle to show up any second.

"Come on Amu," Ikuto got up and off of Tadase, breathing heavily. He grabbed my hand and led me to the car.

"Have fun with your whore!" Tadase yelled at us as we got into the car.

Of course Ikuto was driving; he stared intensely at the road. We were all silent. Rima and I exchanged worried glances.

"Ikuto.." I began.

"I don't want to talk about it," He stated. My face dropped, was he mad at me?

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized, looking down.

"I just don't want to think about it right now or I will turn around," Realization hit me, he was mad at Tadase.

So we sat in silence, letting Ikuto cool off. We stayed that way until arriving at Shiro's house.

* * *

**YAY IKUTO AND TADASE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!**

**Next chapter we'll finally meet SHIRO!**

**Thanks for reading! XOXOXOOXOXO**

**Please REVIEW, it makes me so happy to hear from you guys **

**I love you all!**


	18. Flash Back

**Hey guys me again! Sorry for the slightly late update !**

**This chapter's going to finally tell exactly what happened with Naoki last year. Flash back time!**

**BY THE WAY: Just started a Tokyo mew mew fanfic, I don't know if I will continue it. Depends on if people want me to, read and review if you have the time! xoxoxxo**

**xxx-Green-Day-xxx: Thank you! I'm glad I could distract you! :D**

**Minnie x Boo x shun: I know! Yay Ikuto for beating up Tadase!**

**TailsDoll123: Sounds funny! Thank you ****yes if only Tadase died :P**

**RomanticaKH1: Good idea! I should have Amu hit him next hehehe**

**WeDidItForTheDead: Yes happy chappie **

**RandomBeats: You gotta keep up with them updates ! **

**Rayne Taylor: LOL! Yes we need that to happen hahaha**

**Mountaingirl47: But of course! No one talks to Amu like that -grrr-**

**Addimision2: You're not alone, Tadase brings out a violent side in most of us ;)**

**Arkee: Don't worry Amu won't let Rima come in! She's like a little sister **

**Alchemistlover14: Lol seems like the reviewers want me to kill him off! Maybe I really will, it'd make an epic chap.**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover: Yes! All hail Ikuto! *drools* Ikuto would make a way better king than Tadase, can you picture it? So hot !**

**Animechicki: Thankyou! Means so much! Always great to have a new and old reviewer review my chap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Veronica Mars.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Flash back**

We all sat silently in the car; I debated on whether or not to ask Ikuto to stay behind. Would Shiro want to talk to the scary brother of his beloved Utau? It's common knowledge that Ikuto isn't a fan of Shiro and vice versa.

"Rima, you stay here," My voice cut through the thick tension. Rima nodded slowly at me; if anything happened the last person I would want there is Rima and besides it is always good to have someone waiting for your return.

I slowly got out of the car. My legs wobbled as I began to walk towards the door of the house. Ikuto walked beside me with his eyes half closed and his hands in his pockets, looking casual as always.

"Ikuto, I don't think Shiro will want to talk to you," I whispered to him, refusing to make eye contact. My foot stepped onto the front porch.

"Then I guess we're not talking to him," Ikuto shrugged it off.

"Don't be stupid! I can take care of myself," I insisted, slightly offended.

"You're not going without me," Ikuto ordered.

I pounded on the door, extremely annoyed with Ikuto. Who did he think I was? I'm not incapable of talking to someone alone, I don't need his protection!

The door opened just a crack. A tall guy stood before us, his eyes caught the light and gleamed at us. I squinted in the glare.

"H-hi Shiro, can we talk to you, about…Utau?" I spoke politely.

"You can," His voice was raspy and made me uncomfortable.

"Me?" I questioned.

"As in only you," He clarified. I gave Ikuto an 'I told you so' look.

"We're leaving," I heard Ikuto growl as he began to drag me back towards the car.

"Ikuto! Wait!" I shook him off and stood to face him.

"Amu, this isn't up for discussion," He stared at me intensely.

"Don't be stupid! Do you want to know what happened to Utau or not?" I felt my cheeks turning a familiar red, why was I so happy about his concern for me?

"You're not going alone!" Ikuto threw me over his shoulder. I kicked my legs and pounded my fists into his chest in protest. I managed to wiggle free, falling to the ground. I lifted myself up and rubbed the back of my head.

"Amu!" A worried Ikuto put his hand at the back of my head to replace mine.

"Are you okay?" His eyes burned with guilt and it made my heart skip a beat.

This can't be happening.

The blushing.

The heartbeat.

The butterflies.

I'm happy when he's here and sad when he's gone.

He makes me smile even in the worst of times.

He's always there for me.

He's always protecting me.

He stood up for me.

He kissed me.

I..

Do I…love him?

Not again.

My eyes grew wide in shock. No, this can't be happening. My whole face was now flushed after this realization; I spun on my heel and ran towards the house, leaving a very confused Ikuto to stare at me dumbfounded.

I entered the house with Shiro, I was shaking. Not in fear but in anticipation of what I just realized. I love him. Does he love me?

"You're distracted," Shiro breathed. His voice gave me the chills.

"N-no, I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"What do you want to know?" He asked me while we entered his room; he sat at the edge of his bed while I stood a few steps away from him.

"Utau.." I began.

"You think I hurt her?" The anger in his voice made me jump, I shivered in fear.

"I think it's a possibility," I shook off my fear, sounding completely confident.

"I LOVED her!" He declared.

"I know, but a one sided love can be frustrating," I tried to reason with him. I couldn't help but think of Ikuto. Was I now a part of a one sided love?

"You're wasting your time," He whispered, I snapped back to attention and out of my day dream.

"Wasting my time?" I questioned.

"I would never do anything to hurt her and besides I was on the band trip during her murder, check it out," He glared at me as I shifted uncomfortably in his gaze.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll leave," I said quietly while making my way to the door, as I reached for the door knob I felt my other arm being taking captive. I was spun around to face a smirking Shiro. His eyes sparkled with interest.

"You have always been a mystery to me," He whispered in my ear while pushing me against a cold wall.

"W-what?" I didn't understand he just chuckled at my confusion.

"Why Amu? Some sad little poor girl with no real value, why were you Utau's friend?" I shuddered; he had an arm firmly placed at each side of my head.

"You must be really special," He giggled. I felt a smooth wetness trace the nape of my neck. My eyes widened in shock. Did he just lick me?

I pushed him off and away from me, again he laughed. He wiped the corner of his mouth and gave me a smirk. I pushed past him and ran down the stairs. I busted through the door to the outside world. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I noticed Ikuto pacing back and forth outside the house, his head snapped up at the sound of my arrival. He instantly ran to me.

"Amu! Are you okay?" He pulled me into a tight squeeze. I felt his tense body loosen. He must have been really worried.

"I-I'm fine," I rested my head on his chest and smiled.

"Did he do anything to you? What did he say?" Ikuto questioned, concerned.

"He wasn't even in town during the murder," I sighed, defeated.

He pulled me away from him and looked into my eyes with a completely humble expression.

"Don't worry Amu, we will find out who did it," Then he gave me a real genuine smile.

I wanted to tell him. I _needed_ to tell him.

"Ikuto, I" I managed to say.

"What is it Amu," He asked while we made our way back to the car. Ikuto had taken Rima home after she got a call from her parents and brought back his own car.

"You see, well, I was wondering if maybe you," I couldn't say it.

"Amu?" He smirked at me.

"I want to go home," I looked away from him.

"Yeah sure.." He trailed off.

We sat in silence, I was nervous. My hands searched for something to do, I tapped my fingers on the dashboard. I could tell Ikuto was wondering what was bugging me I just prayed he wouldn't ask. As we arrived at my house I rushed to get out of the car. I threw my bag across my chest and it bounced as it hit my hip, I began to run up the walkway until I felt a warm hand wrap around my wrist.

"Amu?" My face cringed at the sound of his voice. I slowly turned around to face him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He looked so hurt it really broke my heart.

"Ikuto, no, you didn't, it's just that I," I stumbled on my words. I didn't know what to tell him.

He took a few steps closer to me and wrapped a hand on each of my cheeks. My heart began to beat faster; my eyes sparkled while looking into his.

"Tell me what's wrong, be honest with me," I want to tell him. I do.

"Ikuto, I-,"

"Amu-chan!" My head whipped to the direction of the sound, both me and Ikuto backed away from each other and tried to act casual.

I saw Nagi running towards me, "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" He raised his eyebrow at us.

"Haha, no, gosh Nagi," I said nervously while itching the back of my head.

"I'll see you later Amu," Ikuto said quietly while shoving his hands in his pockets, heading to his car.

I felt my face drop, why Nagi?

"Sorry Amu, Your dad asked me to check on you, aren't you not allowed to go out?" Nagi questioned.

Yes I was on house arrest but it seems I haven't been following that very well.

"Don't tell him Nagi," I pressed my palms together in a begging position.

"No worries Amu, but stay home now okay?" I nodded in agreement; I gave him a quick thank you squeeze before running to the door and making my way in.

I collapsed on my bed and rolled over. This was so weird; it felt like a different life. Was it really only last year when everything was different?

~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*

"Amu-chan!" I felt myself consumed in a tight hug.

"Utau!" I squealed back at her, squeezing her waist.

"I am so excited for the party tonight, come on let's go get ready!" She pulled me up the stairs to her room.

People that didn't know Utau thought she was really mean and stuck up, but she's actually quite the opposite. She just wasn't very good with new people and wanted to appear strong but she was actually quite sweet.

"Amu, can you go turn on my curling iron?" Utau asked while dragging out all her makeup out and dumping it on the floor.

"Sure!" I skipped to the door and swung it open. I walked down the hall towards the bathroom. I crossed paths with Ikuto. We both stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Are you coming tonight?" Ikuto asked, sounding hopeful.

"Y-yeah!" My cheeks began to gain a pink hue.

"Good, save me a dance," Ikuto winked at me and smirked while brushing past me. He had a habit of teasing me; apparently I have a 'funny' reaction.

Feeling giddy, I hurried into the bathroom and turned on the iron before rushing back. I busted through the door, excited.

"Utau! Utau! Ikuto asked me to dance with him!" I began to do a happy dance.

"God Amu, you need to get over your crush!" Utau rolled her eyes while searching for an outfit in her closet.

"But Utau! You're no fun!" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Come here, I'll do your makeup," Utau offered.

"Yay!" I rushed over and sat in front of her.

After getting ready Utau and I got in the car with Naoki and Ikuto. Of course Ikuto was driving, Utau was in the front seat next to Ikuto and Naoki and I were in the back seat. I Began to feel uncomfortable, as if I was been watched. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Naoki was staring at me.

As we drove into a parking spot we all hopped out of the car, I ran to Utau and pulled her aside.

"Utau, Naoki's being weird," I whispered to her.

"What do you mean Amu?" She asked.

"He was watching me!" I insisted.

"God don't be so cocky Amu," Utau teased me.

"I'm serious!" I cried.

"Just let it go!" Utau took me by the wrist and dragged me into the party.

We all got drinks and headed to the dance floor. The music was incredibly loud. Utau and I was dancing with each other, of course since I was with Utau guys began to hover around us until we both had a guy to grind with.

I was up to about seven drinks; I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Utau! Where's Ikuto! I'm going to tell him!" I shouted in my out of mind state.

"You've definitely had too much to drink Amu! You do not want to tell him!" Utau giggled at me.

"Imma gonna tell em!" I began to stumble away from Utau to try and find Ikuto. I ran into Naoki.

"Naoki! Where's Ikuto! I have a present for him!" I said happily.

"Haha, you must be really wasted Amu," He smiled mischievously at me.

"Well nooo! I've just gained courage!" I stumbled over, he caught me.

"Come on Amu, I'll show you where Ikuto is," He chuckled.

I began to feel dizzier. It was extremely hard to walk now and I could barely keep my eyes open. I was in a daze, not really paying attention to what was happening. By the time I realized what was going on I was in a room with Naoki.

"Where's Ikuto?" My eyes felt so heavy.

"Ikuto's not here," I heard him mumbling to me. My head pounded, the room was spinning, where am I? Who is this? I'm falling, onto something soft. There's a weight above me, a shadow on my face. I opened my eyes and tried to focus on the situation.

This is Naoki.

This is Utau's boyfriend.

He's on top of me.

That's where I am.

"No! Get off of me!" I forcefully push him away from me and jump up. But he takes a hold of my wrist.

"Amu, don't be like that, I promise I won't tell Utau," That's all I hear him say. He's still talking but I just can't make it out.

"Get away from me!" I stumble away; I get out of the room. Utau! Where's Utau!

I'm crying. People are staring at me. People are asking me what's wrong but I push past them. I hear my voice calling out, "Utau, Utau!" It echos.

I see her, she's not alone. She's with him. Get away from her!

I drag myself towards them; I push him away from her.

"God Amu! Could you be anymore jealous? He's MY boyfriend!" I hear Utau tell me.

"I can't believe you did that Amu, trying to seduce me!" Naoki points at me accusingly.

I look at Ikuto. His face looks so shocked and pained. He looks so hurt and angered. He hates me. I was suppose to find him, tell him I love him and have him say he loves me too. Now he hates me.

No.

No.

No.

This can't be happening.

I pick myself off of the ground, I had collapsed. I make my way to the door, the tears are spilling steadily now. I walk home, in the darkness all alone. When I return home I go straight to my room. I cry until sleep finally blesses me.

The next day things are only worse.

I get myself together without much ease. I tell my dad I had a great time at the party, I don't want him to be worried. But he figures it out.

My car has the words 'boyfriend stealing slut' spray painted across the hood.

But I don't care anymore, I don't care about anything. I get in the car and I drive to school. I walk through the parking lot and make my way over to my locker. I ignore the glares. I ignore the whispers. I ignore Utau, Naoki, and Ikuto. All I can do is ignore.

I feel myself being pushed forward, my books spill from my arms landing on the floor with a thud. I look back to see Saaya smirking at me.

"Oops!" She giggles. Lulu high fives her.

"See you later whore!" They all laugh again and walk away. With Utau.

I now know my life will never be the same.

* * *

**Next chapter will be a continuation of the flash back! It will be a flashback of the day Utau died!**

**-Isn't it sad? Amu loved Ikuto before too!-**

**(That's why she's so worked up about falling in love with him again)**

**R&R**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	19. Suicide?

HELLO ONE AND ALL!

**Here's the chappie you've been waiting for!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Alchemistlover14: God yes it is evil NAOKI'S fault, grrrrr, thanks for the review bud :D**

**RandomBeats: They are in this chap again, only worse! AHH**

**Reader8176: Yes Amu, you alcoholic!**

**Mountaingirl47: This will explain the rest, all about Utau's death and how that affected Amu, especially at school! **

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover: Will then again, he did where a skirt in that one episode XD**

**xxxHazexCrimsionxxx: Yes! Lesson to all friends! Believe your bestie, at least hear her out!**

**Arkee: I explain that more in this chap ;) we all know Amu always loves both, gosh Amu.**

**TailsDoll123: GET WELL SOON! Xoxo, thank you so much for reading the other fanfic! You're such a dedicated reader, :D!**

**TheHyuugaaMegumii: I love writing intense stuff, glad you enjoyed!**

**WeDidItForTheDead: Seriously, thank you. That is one of the nicest thing you can tell a writer, xoxoxo**

**Addimision2: I know! Why Utau **

**Rayne Taylor: LOL you are one busy ninja! ;)**

**WithMeDeathDie: Very true, it does happen a lot. Girls getting friendships ruined cause of dumb guys and not trusting eachother!**

**RomanticaKH1: Amen to that! Here's your must read chap :D**

**OctoberSnow98: YES Shiro is such a creep, he was kind of fun to write though! Never wrote someone that messed up lol! I hope I did a good job!**

**xX Ichigo koneko xX: Sad is good sometimes in a story, ****glad you liked it!**

**Hehe I like how I'm getting so use to writing some of your usernames! I have them like memorized, I feel like a stalker XD!**

**Disclaimer: As you know I still do not own Shugo Chara OR Veronica Mars!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Suicide? **

The next day I woke up tired, I never slept anymore since I always have night mares. Today is the day Tadase returns from Hawaii, but do I really care? He's going to break up with me as soon as he hears. As a matter of fact he probably already knows. I was dating Tadase for about eight months now, but the more I was with him the more I asked, is he really the one for me?

It started a month ago when I began to have feelings for Ikuto; it was really subtle so I passed it off as just a crush. But the more time I spent with him the more in love I fell. Before I knew what was happening I was stuck in between the two of them.

One night while I was at Utau's house and she noticed. I tried to deny it, I insisted that it wasn't true, but she knew me all too well and eventually I admitted I had developed feelings for her brother.

Tadase went on a trip the week before the party. I took this opportunity to see if I really missed him or not, if I didn't miss him obviously I didn't want to be with him. But I did miss him. But I still had feelings for Ikuto.

The more this went on the worse I felt about myself. It wasn't fair to either of them. I wanted to know how Ikuto felt though, I was dying to know. It kept me all night thinking, what would happen if I told him?

I decided I can never tell Ikuto.

But when I was drunk I wasn't thinking; I just wanted to know how he felt.

But does it really matter at all now?

Tadase hates me.

Ikuto hates me.

I drag myself out of bed and attempt to get ready. After a sloppy pony tail and throwing on some clothes I leave. I still haven't removed the paint off the hood of my car. They'll just re-paint it on after anyways.

I saunter through the parking lot casually. I don't pay attention to anyone and no one pays attention to me. Except one person.

"Look who it is, how can you show your face here?" Ikuto spits out at me. I knew he would be like this. He loves Utau. She's his sister, his best friend. Of course he hates me more than anything now.

I brush past him and try to be invisible, I see Tadase. He smiles and nods at me politely. I already got his breakup text but he's still the same old Tadase, sweet and kind. I found myself forgetting about Ikuto and focusing on Tadase.

But as time went on Tadase grew more and more hateful. Before too long he was the same as everyone else, calling me names, pushing me in the halls, whispering and gossiping about me. But I was getting use to it, I was at the point where I didn't hear or feel anything they were saying. I too, grew hateful. One day after another merciless bullying at school I went home and cried on the bathroom floor.

I don't know why but for some reason I wanted to cut my hair. I didn't want the memory of last year anymore. I didn't want to be me. Actually, I wasn't me. Amu Hinamori is dead. I am not like her. I'm not happy, or giddy, or girly. I am just as hateful as they are.

I rose from the ground to look at myself in the mirror. I looked tired and defeated; tears still lingered at the edges of my eyes and slid slowly down my face. I wiped them away quickly and opened up the chore beside me, pulling out a pair of scissors. I cut off my long hair until it rested at my shoulders. Pink locks slowly fell to the ground.

I smiled in the mirror, satisfied.

It was about three months since that day. In those three months I had changed even more, I'm now sarcastic and rude. I no longer associated with the rich popular kids. I am now where I belonged in the first place, just another poor kid living in a rich kid's world.

One day I had returned home early and was going through the usual routine. Homework, food, sleep. I heard my dad enter the house and not shortly after his phone ring.

"Hello?" He mumbled casually.

"What? Hoshina residence?" I'll be there in a second!" My dad shouted, worried.

I rushed out of my room after hearing him say Utau's last name.

"Dad! What's wrong? Is Utau okay?" I pestered him.

"Amu, I don't know exactly what happened but Ikuto found Utau in their pool, she drowned," my dad hugged me sympathetically after he saw my face drop.

Utau is gone.

She'll never know what happened.

I followed my dad to his car, ignoring his protests. I needed to know what happened. I shouted for him to drive faster even though he was already way over the speed limit. We arrived in less than a minute.

"Stay in the car," My dad ordered, he was gone before I could retaliate.

I waited. Five minutes. Ten minutes. I didn't care; I needed to know what was wrong. I got out of the car and staggered slowly towards the house. My vision was blurry with tears, my hands were shaking, the noise around me sounded distant and distorted.

Ikuto was sitting on the bench on their front porch. His eyes wide, staring into the abyss.

"I-Ikuto," I said quietly while kneeling in front of him. I expected him to call me a name. Say I was a useless whore and should just get out of his face. But he didn't. He just kept on looking at whatever he saw.

I waved a hand in front of his stunned face, still nothing. I furrowed my brows in frustration. I took him by the shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Ikuto! What happened?" I could feel the familiar warmth of tears making there was down my cheeks.

"U-Utau, she..she drowned?" Ikuto sounded so confused, as if what he was saying was surely impossible.

I got up in a rush and hurried towards the back yard. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw two men pulling Utau out of the pool. Her eyes wide open, cold and lifeless. Her limp body lay in the arms of the man. A hand made its way to my mouth as I gasped in horror. My dad pulled me into a tight embrace as my tears fell harder.

I followed the case closely; the police started with suspects that hated Utau's dad. The list was endless; He was the cause of a lot of lost jobs. My dad continued to order me to stay out of the case but I refused. I did everything in my power to help.

Months went by, with no leads and no more suspects to question the police were at a dead end. They began to question if she was really murdered.

"Amu, how was Utau before she died?" My dad asked quietly one night while making dinner.

"She was okay I guess, we didn't really talk then, why?" I raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Well, did anything happen to make her upset," My face fell, I thought back to the party. My dad just nodded at my facial expression.

"What happened exactly, Amu?" He asked me.

"She thinks I…tried to steal her boyfriend," This was the first time I admitted to anyone that it wasn't true. I gave up on the idea of convincing people. They believed I did it so easily.

My dad just nodded casually, I could tell he was pondering an idea in his head, whether or not to tell me or ask me something. I waited patiently for his decision. Finally he opened his mouth to speak, looking stressed at the idea of what he was about to say.

"Amu, the investigation is over," He looked away from me.

"What! Really? Who did it dad? Who?" I demanded for him to tell me.

"Amu..no one killed her," again he avoided eye contact.

"What are you trying to say?" I glared at him.

"Amu, they declared the case a suicide. The case is closed," He finally admitted the whole truth.

No. That's not true, I know Utau and she is strong. She is the strongest person I've ever met. For her to commit suicide is for pigs to fly. The case may be closed but not for me. I didn't tell my dad, I knew he would protest. I began my own investigation; I won't let Utau's killer get away with it.

It wasn't long before the whole school knew that the case was ruled a suicide. It also wasn't long before people started pointing fingers, why would Utau, the most beautiful and loved girl in the school, kill herself? Only one explanation, her best friend tried to seduce her boyfriend. That is what the school decided. It was my fault that she killed herself. The abuse only got worse.

"How can you even live with yourself?" Saaya asked while flipping her hair back.

"Yeah Amu, you killed your own best friend!" Lulu added while placing a hand on her hip.

I began to walk away from them as I usually did, and usually they would let it be. But not this time. This time they followed me, demanding an answer.

"Don't walk away from us! You need to apologize!" Saaya stomped her feet while following behind me. She stretched out an arm to take mine. I turned around and for the first time I retaliated, I spat right in her face.

"You bitch!" Lulu cried out. I hadn't noticed until now but there was a large crowd gathering. Two guys grabbed my arms and forced me to my knees. One of them took a handful of my bubblegum pink hair and pulled it back, forcing me to look at Saaya and Lulu.

"Apologize!" They demanded.

But I refused, I just glared at them. I wouldn't show weakness, I didn't cry and I didn't shake. I just stood there and pretending this wasn't happening. I just kneeled and waited for it to end.

"God you don't know how to take responsibility for anything!" Saaya shouted while raising her arm to hit me.

"That's enough," Ikuto ordered while grabbing Saaya's arm with his hand, preventing her from finishing the blow.

My eyes glistened. Maybe he still does care.

"Whatever you say Ikuto," Saaya said quietly, slightly confused. Ikuto gave the two guys holding me a quick glare and they dropped me immediately. It felt so good to be free. I looked up at him slowly, blushing.

"Ikuto, thank you," I managed to express my gratitude. He gave me a nod before leaving me there. For the first time since that party I actually felt some sort of happiness.

~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

I slept till two in the afternoon only awaking due to the sound of my phone ringing, Rukia.

"Amu! You won't believe what happened! You have to come to the school now! There's an ambulance and people were shot! Oh my god!" Rukia shouted at me.

"What are you talking about? Why are you even at school?" I asked, in a sleepy state.

"I needed to get something I forgot in my locker so I snuck in, but there was a school shooting Amu! You know that guy that Tadase and all his friends always beat up on? He came to the school with a gun today!" Rukia explained the events in full detail.

No way, this can't be happening.

"W-who got shot?" My voice trembled.

"Tadase!" I felt pain envelop me. Tadase got shot.

"Is he okay?" I finally managed to ask.

"No! Amu, he's dead!" Again, pain. My whole body was in shock. I fell to my knees, tears falling to the ground. I felt horrible.

All the countless times I hoped and prayed that something horrible would happen to him for treating me the way he did. And now it had. Only I felt anything but satisfied.

* * *

**Yes, I did it.**

**I killed of TADASE! *Gets shot by Tadase fan girls***

**Anyway, next chap I'll tell the school shooting through Nagi POV !**

**See you then!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**LOVE YOU ALL**


	20. I Love You!

**HI GUYS :D I missed you all!  
I'm sorry if I kind of like freaked you guys out by killing of Tadase but come on, the Tadase in my story isn't like the one in the original Shugo Chara so don't be sad! Tadase was a bad guy in this story who made a bad choice and it cost him. Take this as a serious message, be nice to everyone in school, some people are NOT stable. Trust me, a couple years back a few guys almost went through with this plan to trap everyone in the theatre and set it on fire. For real, it's serious! Scary :'(**

**

* * *

**

**Reader8176: You should know by now I keep it interesting! ;) **

**Alchemistlover14: NEVER EVER WILL I LET IKUTO OR KUUKAI DIE! For real.**

**jEzzy mISti-miSSy: I'm sorry! I'll explain how it happened in this chap!**

**xxxHazelxCrimsionxxx: YES I DO! It's going to end soonish! D:**

**mountaingirl47: Why do I make you worry? I hope I'm just a good writer XD**

**WithMrDeathDie: AMUTO PARTY! I wanna go **

**RandomBeats: Doesn't matter the number every review makes me SO HAPPY! Especially a dedicated reader like you **

**Arkee: Sorry to confuse you! I will explain!**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover: I'm glad you liked it! YAY! :D**

**OctoberSnow98: VERY TRUE! We may be happy, but Amu is sad, which sucks **

**TailsDoll123: You are just like me! I actually like being sick because I get out of school! LOL!**

**WeDidItForTheDead: Thankyou! Don't worry it will have a happy ending!**

******.: ** Thanks so much **I was actually thinking about making a sequel, **

**IMPORTANT: IS ANYONE INTRESTED IN A SEQUEL WHERE AMU GOES TO COLLEGE? STILL THE SAME OLD CRIME FIGHTER ;)?**

**Kuukai is on the way no worries :D**

**RomanticaKH1: Yes I know! I don't think anyone else killed him off, I just had to do it!**

**xxx-Green-Day-xxx: Good! Your happy :D**

**Minnie x Boo x shunn: its okay, I'm glad you still read it! T****he revealing of Utau's killer is the climax of the story!**

**Rayne Taylor: Sorry buddy! Don't hate!**

**xX Ichigo koneko Xx: I try to shock my readers :D**

**Anime-girl-next-door: Yes poor Amu! But things are better now right :D she's got Rima, Rukia, Nagi, Kuukai AND Ikuto!**

**Tessa m: Thank you for the congrats buddy! And the favorite! And for wishing me good luck!**

**Unicorns and Tea: Thank you! Of course I will keep writing with great reviewers like you :)**

**THAT WAS LONG! YAY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SHUGO CHARA or VERONICA MARS!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: I love you!**

"D-dead?" My voice broke as I said the word.

"Amu! Come here please!" Rukia begged.

"I'll be there in less than five minutes!" I ran out the door in a hurry. I raced down the steps and slammed in to the door of my car. I swung it open and climbed in. Quickly I jammed my key into the ignition and started the engine. I began to drive full speed ahead to school.

The anticipation of what information I had been given was killing me. I needed to know everything that happened. Is Nagi okay? Is..Ikuto okay? I felt my foot press harder on the gas at that thought. I needed to hurry.

I could see the school in the distance. There was kids outside everywhere, hugging their friends and crying over what happened. I could hear the sirens of police cars. I pulled into a parking spot and rushed out of the car, I quickly found Rukia. The first thing I did was pull her into a tight embrace.

"Amu-Chan!" She hugged me tighter.

"Rukia, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Rukia! Amu!" I heard Rima's voice call. Both Rukia and I turned to the direction of the sound to see the small blonde running towards us with Nagi. Again I did something I never did, I pulled Nagi into a tight squeeze as Rima and Rukia did the same. Then I took hold of Rima. I realized how much I loved them all, and I needed to be thankful.

The panic around us made me nervous. Kids were being pulled out on stretchers. First aid was being performed on other students. People ran around trying to find others. Parents searched for their kids. The commotion was out of control.

"I want everyone to come over, today is my dad's birthday, we can all bake a cake," After everything that happened I wanted to be with the people I care about.

"I'm in," Nagi nodded at me with a small smile.

"Of course," Rima stated casually.

"Amu! That's a great idea!" Rukia beamed while squeezing my hand.

I began to search the crowd. I wanted to see Ikuto. Finally my eyes set on a head full of shaggy midnight blue hair. I didn't think I just sprinted towards him. Nagi began to follow me but Rukia stopped him, pointing to where I was heading. Nagi nodded in understanding.

"Ikuto!" I called to him while pushing through the crowd. I was closing in on him. He turned around and his whole face softened in relief.

"Amu-Chan!" He hugged me. It felt so right to be in his arms. I didn't blush; I wasn't embarrassed, I was just happy.

"Will you come over?" I asked him quietly.  
"Of course," he whispered in my ear. We let go of each other and I began to drag him towards my friends. I could see his face cringe in disapproval.

"Amu, you didn't quite mention everyone else was coming," He whined but I just giggled at him. I wanted everyone I loved to be together right now, including Kuukai.

"Well guess what, Kuukai's coming too!" I smiled at Ikuto, I noticed Rukia looked excited.

I sent Kuukai a quick text inviting him to my house, he responded with a definite yes. He was more than happy to get back to regular non-hospital life.

I tried not to let myself breakdown. Honestly right now I wanted to cry, Tadase was gone. My first love. Just like my best friend, he was gone. But I wanted to count my lucky stars right now and be happy. All of my true friends were unharmed.

"Okay let's stop and get supplies for the cake and then when we get home tell me everything that happened!" I insisted.

"I'll explain it," Nagi offered.

"What kind of cake should we make?" Rukia questioned.

"My dad likes white cake," I explained.

"Okay well let's do vanilla with chocolate icing," Rima decided and we all agreed.

So first we headed straight to Kuukai's to pick him up. He ran all the way to the car in excitement, he pulled open the door of the car.

"Hello everyone!" He greeted with a big grin while making his way to the seat next to Rukia.

"H-hi Kuukai, how are you?" Rukia stuttered, looks like the flirting is about to begin.

Ikuto just rolled his eyes and leaned his elbow on the side of the car and placed his forehead against his fist. I nudged him slightly and gave him a look. He sat up and pretended to be happy.

"So guys, tell me everything that happened!" Kuukai demanded.

"No! Tell us when we get to my house!" I didn't want to hear this until I was out of the public eye.

"Fine, meanie Amu," Kuukai whined.

"Were here," Ikuto announced and we all hopped out of the car. I pulled Rima aside to discuss Rukia.

"Could they be anymore in love?" I laughed as we entered the store.

"I don't think so, I might die from the love in the air," Rima whispered back to me.

"Okay where is the cake?" I asked, I noticed Ikuto and Kuukai racing through the aisles.

"God they're childish," Rima rolled her eyes.

"At least they're getting along," I noted as we ran into the aisle with the cake mixes.

"Yo Kuukai go long!" Ikuto shouted and Kuukai instantly sprinted backwards. Ikuto threw the poor cake mix like a foot ball and Kuukai dove to catch it dramatically.

"Stop it you could've dropped that!" I put my hands on my hips.

"Amu I found the icing!" Rukia called to me while holding up a can of chocolate icing.

"I got the cake mix!" Kuukai laughed and Ikuto high fived him.

"God you guys!" I snatched the cake mix out of their hands and went with Rukia and Rima to the cash register. After paying and placing the items in the bag we all headed out the doors and back into the parking lot.

"Race you to the car!" Rukia challenged Kuukai before heading into a full out sprint, Kuukai instantly began to run right behind her, catching up with ease. Rukia began to pick up speed, getting in the lead, but Kuukai tackled Rukia into the grass. They rolled around laughing.

"Love," Rima stated.

"So cute," I whispered to her.

"I can't believe Rukia beat him," Ikuto sighed.

"Since when were you such a Kuukai lover?" I laughed; it was nice having him actually give Kuukai a chance.

"Yo, don't tease me, it's weird," Ikuto looked away, flushed.

"I just made the famous Ikuto blush!" I shouted loud enough for everyone to hear and they all laughed at his expense, which only worsened his red cheeks.

"God let's just get out of here," Ikuto mumbled while taking me by the arm and dragging me to the car. Once again we all flooded into the car and began on our way to my house.

"Amu aren't you a terrible baker?" Nagi asked with a smirk.

"W-what no? What makes you say that?" I laughed nervously.

"Your dad! He told me that story of the time where-" I cut him off with more crazy nervous laughter.

"Story where what!" Rukia nudged Nagi to continue.

"Oh god why cruel world," I murmured while placing my head in my hands and sinking into my seat.

"WELL, a couple of years ago Amu tried to make cookies and she set them of fire. But since she was sleeping she didn't notice until the whole kitchen was in flames! That's why their kitchen is renovated!" Nagi started laughing and of course everyone couldn't help but laugh at my utter stupidity.

"Amu! You are not helping with this cake!" Ikuto laughed harder.

"I miss when you all hated each other," I mumbled under my breath while all three boys high fived.

"Don't worry Amu Rima and I will teach you," Rukia offered while patting me on the shoulder, clearly holding back her own laughter.

"Thank you Rukia-Chan!" I looked at her with happy teary eyes. She looked freaked out by my pure thankfulness.

"You really don't want to suck anymore, huh?" Rima added which only cause more fits of laughter from the boys.

We arrived at my house and we all made our ways out of the car and headed to the door of my apartment. I shoved my key in the lock and turned it before pushing the door open and taking a few steps into the inside of the house.

"Okay let's make a cake!" I announced while dumping the contents of the bag on the table.

"So Rima get out milk, eggs and oil!" I called to her while getting a bowl from the cupboard.

"NO! It's story time!" Kuukai insisted while pestering Nagi to begin.

"Okay fine," I sighed in defeat, I needed to hear this eventually.

"So, I guess it all started when.."

~*~*~*~NAGI FLASHBACK LOL~*~*~*~

I came to school one day and was at my locker, as I was pulling my books out I heard a loud commotion coming from the other hallway. Obviously curious, I went to investigate. As I drew near to the people I could clearly hear it was Tadase and a few of his friends beating on that one guy once again.

Akeno Sato. I had seen him around before, he was always shy and kind. Never did anything to deserve mistreatment from anyone but for some reason Tadase and his friends always tortured the poor kid. It started with a few name calling in the halls. Then some shoving and pushing. But one day after school a few blocks down I heard a struggle.

Arriving upon the scene I saw Sato-San, he was curled up on the ground while Tadase continued to hit him. Two other boys just watched.

"Hey!" I called out to them and hurried closer to the four boys.

"What do you want?" Tadase asked while spitting on the ground.

"Leave that kid alone!" I insisted while helping Sato-San onto my shoulder for support.

"Fine whatever, take him were done anyway," Tadase shrugged like it was no big deal and turned on his heel, beginning to walk away. The other two boys scurried behind him.

"Yo, are you okay?"I asked the kid quietly while helping him walk. But he didn't respond. I felt my mouth curl down into a frown. Poor kid.

I took the boy home and sort of forgot about it until today.

"Lock down! Lock down! Lock down!" The intercom announced in a stressed voice. I was walking in the hallway; I could now hear the classrooms of kids running around into their hiding places. This must just be another stupid drill right? I shrugged it off and went to a classroom like I'm supposed to. But as I was about to enter I heard Rima's voice. Instantly I ran to her.

"I-I'm sorry," I heard her say. Why is she even here? Isn't she suspended! God Rima why couldn't you just stay home!

I turned the corner to see Rima backing away with her hands up by her chest, palms facing forward.

"Why did you say no to my invitation?" Sato-San asked angrily. No way.

"I-I Already had a date," Rima said quietly, she was visibly shaking. I ran to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to me. Immediately Sato-San's face softened.

"I'm sorry Nagi, thank you for everything," And then he left. Just like that he began to walk in the other direction.

"Nagi?" Rima questioned confused.

"I-I helped that guy home one night after he got beat up by Tadase," I was still shocked.

But I was quickly pulled out of my daze due to the sound of gun shots. I took Rima's hand in mine and we raced to see what had happened. Tadase lay on the ground, a single gunshot wound right at the heart. And then Sato-San, a few feet away with a single shot to his head.

"No!" I raced over to Tadase and checked his pulse but he was already gone. There was no hope in saving him paramedics hadn't even arrived! Only a short few minutes in which Rima and I kneeled next to them in shock before police finally flooded the scene.

~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

I could feel my eyes growing slightly watery, Poor Tadase. Poor Sato-San. Poor Rima! Poor Nagi!

"No way! I didn't think you were so involved!" Kuukai shouted while he stirred the bowl of cake mix.

"Good job kid," Ikuto mumbled while ruffling up Nagi's hair.

"Rima! He practically saved your life!" Rukia cried while pointing to a blushing Nagi.

"Yeah, I guess he did," Rima said while looking down, also beginning her own blush.

"Yo! Amu I'm done mixing all this crap!" Kuukai announced while holding up the bowl so I could see.

"Okay, okay," I said while getting to my feet. I pulled out two cake pans and parchment paper. I poured the white liquid into each pan.

My kitchen and living room are connected. So we could all easily talk, watch TV, be comfortable and bake at the same time.

"Okay but it in for 15 minutes," Rukia stated while reading the box.

"Sounds good," I replied while opening the oven and shoving both pans in. After setting the timer I returned to living room. I took a seat in between Ikuto and Rima. Beside Rima was Nagi, beside him was Rukia, beside her was Kuukai, and by Kuukai was Ikuto.

"Let's play something!" Rukia nodded in agreement with herself.

"Like what?" I mumbled while shoving a handful of popcorn that I made during Nagi's story in my mouth.

"We can all write truths or dares on paper and throw them in a hat, and then we'll all take one and do whatever it says," Rima suggested.

I cringed at the thought, this sounds just awful.

"Sounds great!" Kuukai yelled in enthusiasm while taking a piece of paper off the table and ripping it into separate strips and handing them out to all of us.

I tried to think of a good truth or an embarrassing dare. After a few minutes of deliberation in my head I decided.

_Admit who you love._

I smiled satisfied. No matter who got it they'd have to admit who the loved.

I placed all of the papers in the hat and shook them up.

"Okay! Who's first!" I gestured the hat towards Nagi.

"Admit your most embarrassing secret," He read it aloud. I instantly cracked up, most of us already know this. Kuukai, Rima, and me. But Ikuto and Rukia don't know.

"Well um.." He began.

"Nadeshiko," Kuukai fake coughed.

"Oh god, fine I do traditional Japanese dancing as a woman named Nadeshiko!" Nagi said quickly. Rukia started laughing hysterically while Ikuto just looked shocked.

"Can we move on! Who's next?" Nagi pestered. I moved the hat to Rima.

"Admit who you love?" Rima cringed. I gave her an apologetic look.

"No way, Amu that was you?" Rima glared intensely while I laughed nervously.

"I don't love anyone," Rima shrugged.

"If you had to pick someone? Who's the closest?" Rukia asked. Rima gave her a look that could kill.

"I guess it would have to be..cross dresser?" Rima blushed and so did Nagi. I quickly shoved the hat at Rukia so we could move on.

"Run outside naked?" She yelled.

"No way am I doing that! Who wrote this stupid thing!" She glanced around. Ikuto stifled his giggles.

"You have to do it!" Kuukai high fived Ikuto.

"No one will watch!" I glared at them.

"Fine Rukia you can wear your underwear and bra," Ikuto offered, still laughing.

"Oh my god," Rukia began to strip, and sure enough she went outside and ran around. She hurried back into the house and shut the door, locking it. Before pulling her clothes back on. Now even me and Rima couldn't stop our laughter.

"Haha very funny, Ikuto take one," She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine," He said bluntly while shoving his hand in the bag.

"Crossdress?" He looked at Nagi.

"That's right, now I won't be the only one," Nagi folded his arms happily.

"No way," Ikuto crumpled the paper and threw in aside.

"You have to! I just ran around naked!" Rukia pointed accusingly.

I ran to my room and hurried back with a long pink dress, "Here this will fit!" I threw it to him while giggling.

"Oh god I hate you all," He murmured while heading into my bathroom. When he returned sure enough he was in the pink dress. Instantly Rukia took a picture.

"Hey! No fair I didn't take a picture of you!" Ikuto growled while running back to the bathroom and slamming the door. We all collapsed with fits of laughter.

When he returned in his normal clothes he took his spot next to me and sulked.

"Amu, go now," Ikuto decided. I place my hand in the bag and pulled out one of the two papers.

"eat my creation?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Finally that's mine!" Kuukai jumped to his feet and ran to my kitchen. He took a glass and mixed milk, ketchup, mustard, onions, yogurt, oatmeal, and peanut butter. He rushed back and shoved the glass in my face.

"No." I stated.

"Yes! I just wore a dress!" Ikuto insisted.

"Yeah I ran outside in only underwear!" Rukia reminded me.

"Good luck," Rima smiled at me, glad she got her revenge of the truth she got from me.

I took the glass in one hand and plugged my nose with the other, I quickly chugged down the class while a chorus of 'aw eww' ran through the room. When I finished I sighed in relief. Then I sprinted to the bathroom for mouth wash.

"Amu!" Rima whispered to me when I returned.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"The dare I wrote was for Ikuto!" She explained.

"Huh?" I didn't understand.

"He already went!" She said quietly.

"So?" I questioned.

"Oh god, you'll see," Rima stated while Kuukai took the last piece of paper.

"Kiss Amu," He said casually, like no big deal just another dare. Ikuto looked like he might kill someone while Rukia looked incredibly jealous.

"Ikuto was supposed to get that!" Rima explained.

"Well obviously he didn't! You just hoped he would?" I glared at her.

Kuukai closed the distance between us. It seems he didn't understand the seriousness of the situation, he didn't know I liked Ikuto or that Rukia liked him. I closed my eyes. It wasn't a peck but it wasn't a full on make out session either. Just a nice kiss. I opened my eyes to see everyone's shocked faces.

"I-I have to go," Rima said while noticing how upset Rukia looked. She pulled her up and out of the house.

"Yo! Me too, basketball practice!" Nagi added while rushing to the door.

"I have an appointment with the doc, I'll see you guys!" He waved at an angry Ikuto and a dumb founded me.

"W-well that was interesting," I said awkwardly. Ikuto stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Whatever Amu," he rolled his eyes and began to make his exit as well. I jumped to my feet and followed behind him.

"Ikuto, I-" He cut me off.

"I hope you and Kuukai had a wonderful kiss," He said sarcastically.

"Ikuto stop it, it was just a dare," I tried to reason with him.

"Well obviously you don't care about me then," He mumbled.

"What? Ikuto?" I took a hold of his arm.

"Just forget it Amu!" He pulled his arm out of my grip.

"Ikuto! Why are you so mad!" I shouted back.

"Because!" He yelled back at me.

"Because what Ikuto?" I questioned in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Because I want you to only look at me!" He said angrily.

"What?" I managed to say.

"Amu, I love you!"

* * *

**Long chapter! **

**Hope you liked that ending ;)**

**As I mentioned at the beginning**

**********************ANYONE INTRESTED IN A SEQUEL? I would be where Amu goes to college, with new cases and new people! YAY! Please review and say if that's something you'd like to see!**********************


	21. Confession!

**Hello readers! So if you like AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO FLUFF you are going to love this! Literally this whole chapter is all Ikuto based :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**

* * *

**

**Mountaingirl47: This is real AMUTO LOVE! All in this chap :D**

**Alchemistlover14: Sorry for leaving it there but this is filled with lovey love! YAY SEQUEL!**

**OctoberSnow98: Don't worry I made up for it with extra love in this chapter!**

**Tessa m: Yay! Another sequel wanter! This chap is even cuter **

**xX Ichigo koneko xX: Sequel wanting? I'm loving this! Anyway I'll put Rima and Nagi dancing in a chap! That sounds cutee!**

**Rayne Taylor: SEQUEL! And yes about time Ikuto!**

**WeDidItForTheDead: This is his full on confession! Get ready for this! I would've thrown up for sure if I had to drink that!**

**4everhere: Aw you want a sequel too? :D YAY**

**RandomBeats: Aw your review was cut short! But at least you got to tell me you'd like a sequel!**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx: I will patiently await your decision **

**RomanticaKH1: That's a cool idea ****But I want Ikuto to do a full out confession to Amu before she admits she loves him too! A sequel without AMUTO? By SHUGO.x.o? Only when hell freezes over!**

**Minnie x Boo x shun: Thank you! I'm glad you found it sweet and funny!**

**WithMrDeathDie: Yes yes I know! We're almost at that part :O**

**Cherrymoon808: I will never have a sequel without them! It would be no fun! Somehow they'll all get into the same college.**

**Addimison2: This has true KAWAII!**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover: Yes he did! Horray! And you want a sequel too? :D!**

**Arkee: Yes come to the dark side where we celebrate the death of Tadase! I'm glad you still like the story and want a sequel! :D**

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR VERONICA MARS!

**-YAY LET'S START THE LOVE FEST-**

**Chapter 21: Confession!**

My eyes widened in shock, pure happiness washed over me. He just said it; he just said he loved me.

"I-Ikuto?" Was all I could say. His confession had left me speechless.

"Amu, I know I screwed up, I never should have doubted you but I promise I'll never leave your side again. I'll always protect you; I want to be with you Amu. I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else but me, please Amu," He wrapped a hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes, desperate for an answer.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Ikuto do you really love me?" I couldn't believe it.

"Amu, it's always been you. Even when you were with Tadase, even when I was with any other girl, even when I hated you. For some reason I always want you," And with that he sealed the deal with a kiss. It wasn't like Kuukai; it wasn't 'just a nice kiss.' It was amazing, perfect. Passionate.

"But I-Ikuto, you always acted like you hated me.." My eyes were brimmed with tears.

"I wanted to hate you Amu, I did everything I could to despise but I just can't," Ikuto admitted.

"I-Ikuto I love you too," I smiled at him.

This time I wrapped my arms around his neck while he pulled me closer to him, one arm around my waist and the other on my back. For the first time I kissed him, a sweet and gentle innocent kiss.

Then the fire alarm went off.

"Shit! The cake!" We parted and ran to the kitchen. I opened the oven to see flames covering the cake. Smoke bellowed out and into the air. Now the whole apartment was covered in a thick layer of grey.

"I'm home!" My dad called while opening the door. His face fell as he dropped the mail.

"Amu! Why do you have to bake?" My dad shouted while sprinting to get the fire extinguisher. He returned and instantly covered the poor cake in a layer of foam. I could hear Ikuto stifling his giggles at my horrible failure. I shot him a quick glare.

"H-happy Birthday..!" I threw my hands up in fake excitement.

"AMU-CHAN!" My dad shouted angrily. I rushed over to open the windows; again I could hear damn Ikuto laughing at me.

"I got to go, Amu I'll see you later," He did his usual hands in pocket casual exit as me and my dad panicked trying to fix the house.

"I'll go buy a cake," I sighed defeated after we cleaned up my disaster.

"Amu, it's the thought that counts," My dad mumbled while kissing my forehead, finally he wasn't in a fit of anger.

So I raced to the store and bought a small white cake with the words 'Happy 44th birthday' and brought it back home. I set it on the table and cut it into sections, handing one to my dad and one for me.

"Happppppy Birthdayy to you!" I started to sing.

"Oh god Amu please don't" My dad begged as he covered his ears, trying to block my awful singing from reaching his ears.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear dadddddddddddd!" I continued, nodding my head from side to side in fake enthusiasm, I was clearly doing this to annoy him.

"Amu! Please you're just awful!" My dad cracked a smile.

"Happy Birthday to you!' I finished and clapped my hands together.

"Thank god the tortures over," My dad smirked at me.

"Haha very funny," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Amu, about Tadase," My dad started.

"Don't worry I'm fine," I gave him the best smile I could produce so he wouldn't worry.

"I'm sorry that happened to him Amu, I'm just glad you weren't in school," I could tell even the thought made my dad nervous but he shook it off.

"I'm fine dad don't worry," I pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm going to bed," I called out to him while making my way down the hall. I changed into pajamas and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before returning to my room and getting under the warm blankets.

I snuggled deeper into my bed, a smile creeping on my face. I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

For the first time since the party I didn't have a nightmare.

The next day I woke up slightly late, since we didn't have any school for a couple of days after the shooting. I yawned and stretched my arms up. I picked up my pink phone from my bedside table. I flipped it open to see two new texts.

**To: Amu**

**From: Rima**

**Did you look outside yet?**

**To: Amu**

**From: Rukia**

**SNOWSNOWSNOWSNOW**

My face scrunched up in confusion. We never get snow here. I lifted myself off the bed and glanced outside; sure enough it was snowing. The streets were covered in a generous amount and there was still snowflakes floating down from the sky.

I felt my phone vibrate once again, signaling another text.

**To: Amu**

**From: Ikuto**

**I'm coming over**

I laughed at the fact he had invited himself. I put of a pair of thick grey tights with a jean skirt. I threw on a pink t-shirt with a black hoodie over top. I went to the bathroom and curled my hair just enough so It was wavy. After applying minimal makeup I returned to my room to search through my closet for my boots. After much effort I finally retrieved them, a pair of pink and black stripped wool boots. I quickly shoved my feet into them before running out the door.

The air was cool but the sun made the weather nice. I smiled and lifted my chin so the sun would bathe my face in warmth.

"A-Mu-Chan" I heard Ikuto tease as he threw a snowball at the back of my head. I whipped around.

"Ikuto!" I bent down to create my own snowball while he had a laughing fit. I stood up and swung my arm at full force, hitting him right in the face.

"Ahahaahaa that will teach you to mess with me!" I pointed at him while continuing my laughter.

He kneeled to the ground and began to make more snowballs. I ran away laughing.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I taunted.

"That won't be a problem," Ikuto smirked while standing back up with his weapon, aka a snowball.

He began to chase me up the street. Of course he was a lot faster than me so it wasn't long before he was almost right beside me. Once he was close enough to take a shot I stopped and quickly dodged out of the way.

"HAH! Take that!" I happy danced, again taunting him. He tackled me into the snow.

"I-Ikuto! It's freezing!" I laughed at him.

"Don't worry I'll keep you warm," He whispered in my ear, causing me to blush.

"Don't tease me like that!" I pushed him up so he was holding himself slightly above me. He shoved his hand in his pocket to produce a small dark blue felt box.

"What's that?" I raise my eyebrow, but still unable to hold back my excitement my lips curl into a smile.

"I don't know maybe you should open it and see?" Ikuto smiles at me and gestures for me to take the box.

I sit up and lift the top half of the box, causing it to creak ever so slightly. My eyes grow wide in amazement; it has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

**[Yes for the first time I will post a picture of it on my profile, because it really is so beautiful****]**

It was a gorgeous gold ring with a ruby shaped as a heart in the middle and four diamonds to the left of it. I looked up at his face.

"Do you like it?" He brushed the hair out of my face and tucked it gently behind my ear.

"Of course! I love it Ikuto!" I slipped it on my finger and held my hand with all fingers spread in front of my face to inspect. The ruby caught the light in such a beautiful way.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He kissed my forehead as he asked the question. My eyes grew in shock.

"Ikuto! Yes!" I pulled him by the collar of his shirt into me until our lips crashed.

"I was going to give this to you at that party, I was going to confess and try to take you from Tadase but the whole Naoki thing happened," He admitted while lifting himself off of me and pulling me up by my hand.

"You kept it all this time?" I asked in disbelief.

"I guess I always new somewhere in my mind that I'd end up with you," He shrugged like it was no big deal but it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me.

I smiled at him, "Thank you," I whispered while I kissed his cheek.

"It's no big deal," He mumbled while looking away in embarrassment. It was extremely cute to see him flustered like that.

I shivered, now completely soaked from lying in the snow.

"Amu, your cold?" He pulled me into him so I was in front of him with both of his arm wrapped around me. I felt my cheeks growing red with heat.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked him as we made our way back to my house.

"My dad's planning that big party," Ikuto rolled his eyes. Every year since Ikuto's dad is a business man he invited all of the most important people to his house for a black tie affair.

"You really hate that party," I laughed at his sulking.

"Yes I do, it's so annoying and I always have to help him with it," Ikuto complained. I knew that Ikuto never liked his dad, but I never really knew why. I mean his father isn't very likeable in the first place he seems very smug.

"Don't worry it won't be that bad," I squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"Yes it won't, since you're going to come and help," Ikuto decided.

"Sure I'll help you," I smiled to disguise my insecurity, I haven't been in there house since the day Utau died.

We arrived at my house and I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans with the same boots and a yellow, green, and blue plaid button down. I quickly re-curled some of my hair that got wet.

"Come on, I'm ready," I took Ikuto's hand in mine and ran out of the house and down the steps to the car. As usual he insisted in driving.

"Hand over the keys," He held his hand out at me.

"These keys?" I said playfully while swinging them in front of me.

"Come on Amu, I'm not playing," Ikuto said while trying to steal they keys out of my hand.

"I think you are playing," I laughed while moving the keys away from him.

"You're not funny!" Ikuto laughed while grabbing my waist. I leaned over and tried to get the keys out of his reach but he successfully managed to take them away.

"No fun," I crossed my arms and pouted, he just ruffled up my hair and smiled.

"You're so cute, now get in the car," He replied while opening the door for me, I climbed in and he shut the door behind me before going on his side.

Finally I was returning to Utau's house for the first time since the party.

* * *

**YAY next time we will finally meet the creeper aka Ikuto's dad WOOT WOOT!**

**Love you all and thank you for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Funeral

**Okay so we are extremely close to the end of the story, which is okay because I decided to make a SEQUEL. I'm going to work extra hard on it. The chapters will be longer and the whole story will be better thought out, I'm also interested in getting a beta reader **

**Anyway** **on another note this does mean it will take me longer to post, I'm thinking of picking a certain day. Every Monday? Or Saturday? Something like that. **

**Enough of my rambling!**

**

* * *

**

**Alchemistlover14: You'll see why ;)**

**Livi-Chan and Jasmine-Hime: Yes it is decided! Super awesome sequel that will even surpass the original must be created! By the way when I type your username it doesn't show up when I post I don't know why! That's why I didn't type it correctly.**

**RomanticaKH1: I know! I'm excited to write them as a couple!**

**4everhere: Thank you for saying that! And yes Sequel is coming ! :D**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx: I meant to put a happy face after 'I will patiently await your decision' but it didn't show for some reason so it made me sound creepy! LOL!**

**Mountaingirl47: Real AMUTO at its finest :D**

**Addimision2: Glad you loved it :D!**

**Animefangurlcraz: Thank you so much!**

**Minnie x Boo x shun: I know! Did you see the picture? It's gorgeous!**

**RandomBeats: Yes! God Ikuto get it right! WILL YOU MARRY ME, is what you were looking for ;)**

**Reader8176: Dude we are so close to figuring out the whole case only a few more chapters :O**

**Tessa m: Thank you! Yes poor Amu going back to Utau's **

**Rayne Taylor: I hope this is a good thing!**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover: I mix a dark theme with a happy theme cause I'm cool like that LOL**

**xX Ichigo koneko Xx: AH thanks! Yes, yes AMUTO**

**DeViL-inSiDe-YoU: While you were **_**watching **_**this? You were watching carebears? I'm so confused LOL**

**Anime-girl-next-door: YAY I love sparking curiosity!**

**TailsDoll123: That would've been epic! And no worries! :D**

**WeDidItForTheDead: Lol cause we blame everything that goes wrong on TADASE dead or not! RAWR! Lol just kidding just kidding, please Tadase fans don't kill me!  
**

**-I actually don't hate Tadase, which might surprise you, he's a pretty funny and important character in the anime, I just want AMUTO so much more than TADAMU!-**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own Shugo Chara. Blah blah blah or Veronica Mars. Blah blah NO SHIT blah.**

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: Funeral

As we arrive upon the mansion that Ikuto calls home I can't help but let the horrible memories creep their way into my mind. Flashbacks fill my head and all I can think of is Utau's face as she was being dragged out of the pool. Stone cold, lifeless.

"Amu," My eyes continue to stay wide while I relive the horror.

"Amu!" I feel a slight tap on my shoulder to which I turn my face ever so slightly to see Ikuto giving me a look of pure concern.

"Are you sick?" He questions me after a few moments of silence in which I didn't respond. He places the back of his hand on my forehead to check for heat signaling a fever.

"N-no, I'm fine, just a little nervous," I admit the truth because I trust him.

"Amu, you'll be okay," Ikuto nods at me and squeezes my hand in encouragement. I force a fake smile on my face and return the nod, not wanting to worry him. But inside my insecurities are taking over to the point where I feel very ill.

We get out of the car and Ikuto takes my hand in his for extra support, he can tell how uneasy I am. As we reach the front door I see the bench where I found Ikuto the night Utau died. I can see a ghostly figure sitting there with the same blank expression Ikuto had worn that night.

"Utau she…drowned?" The words he had spoken echo in my head and I can't help but squeeze my eyes tightly together as if that will somehow make what happened just disappear from my mind. Ikuto opens the door to reveal the house I knew so well. Countless memories fill my head of times spent with Utau.

The house looks the same. The grand winding staircase is still directly in front of the door. The tile floors are still sparkling they are so clean. The chandelier is still incredibly beautiful and oversized. Everything is the same. It's like I never left. I shuddered at the similarity.

"Ah Ikuto your home! Oh?" Ikuto's dad stops when he notices me.

"Amu-Chan, how you've grown.." He trails off and gives me a smile.

"It's good to see you sir," I bow respectively but the aura in the room is making me uncomfortable.

"The pleasures all mine," He breathes as he slowly steps down the large staircase.

I look to Ikuto and I notice his eyes are narrowed, he seems disoriented and distracted. I feel as if it's just Ikuto's father and I. Nothing else, everything is just white nothingness. Suddenly my mind is filled with a memory.

~*~*~FLASH BACK~*~*~

"Come on let's go upstairs!" Utau rolls her eyes at her father while wrapping a small hand around my wrist before pulling me up the stairs to her room. Once in the safety of her room Utau shuts the door behind us and locks it, sighing in relief.

"What was that?" I asked with an eyebrow raised in wonder.

"He is so annoying Amu! God I hate him," She blurts out and I can't help but have a worried and surprised expression on my face.

"I'm going to tell you a secret Amu; you know the attic connected to my room?" Utau gestured to the ceiling where a small door was located. I nod my head slowly.

"No one ever goes up there, I keep all my secrets hidden there," Utau whispers ever so quietly.

"What? Why are you telling me this?" A hiding place for secrets is best kept to yourself.

"Because, it's important! Just trust me Amu,"

I still don't understand what she means but I nod my head yes and speak quietly, "I trust you."

This happened only the day before the party.

I snap back into reality and Ikuto's father is now right in front of me. We are practically nose to nose.

"Amu, daydreaming are we, remembering something of use?" He smiles at me, but it doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel honest.

"Sorry! I was just thinking," Again I look to Ikuto, he looks annoyed and unsatisfied. I feel his arm snake around my waist and pull be into him.

"Okay go ahead into the dining room and help out with the invitations, everything is already set up. Thank you..Amu.." He purposely drags my name out and for some reason I feel like hatred is lining his words.

Ikuto leads me into the dining room and we both take our seats. Ikuto leans back and puts his hands behind his head.

"He is so annoying Amu! God I hate him," Ikuto speaks identical words to what Utau had said. It is so eerie I shiver.

"Why Ikuto," His eyes widen slightly as if something came to mind but he quickly hid behind a casual expression.

"I just do." He states as if there is nothing more. I want to be persistent and bug him to tell me but my gut said to just let it be. Some things are better left unsaid.

So we begin to put invitations together. I fold up the pink and green floral invitations with the fancy writing saying 'you have been invited to the annual business party' and other multiple bits of information. I pass them onto Ikuto who stuffs them carelessly in envelopes before sealing them and tossing each envelope into a bin.

After about an hour of doing this nonstop we both are completely done with it. I never want to fold paper ever again or even see an envelope.

"Amu, let's go to my room," Ikuto takes my hand and leads me up to his room. Once we were both in he did the same thing Utau had done, he locks the door and sighs. But when he turns to be the stress on his face seems to disappear and is replaced with a look of happiness.

He makes his way over to me and takes my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him. His hand slowly opens to surface the right side of my jaw. He looks into my eyes for a couple of everlasting moments in which I would kill to know what he's thinking. Then he slowly leans down until our mouths are just centimeters from touching. His lips brush tenderly against mine and I can't help but wonder if he's teasing me for a kiss.

Finally our mouths touch and the kiss turns from innocent to passionate in only seconds. I feel myself being pushed gently backwards until I hit the side of his bed. Ikuto continues to move me backwards until I can't stop myself from falling on to the bed, Once on top of me he deepens the kiss and I can't help but let my hands snake up under his shirt. Suddenly I notice a difference in the skin on his back. A scar? Multiple scars? I push Ikuto off of me so he is forced to hold himself above me. He looks slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"What happened to your back?" I ask him quietly. His eyes widen and he quickly gets off of me.

"Nothing Amu," He shrugs it off nonchalantly and begins to leave the room.

"Ikuto you can tell me-" He cuts me off with a stern look.

"I said let it go Amu," He says it so seriously that I can feel my heart aching.

"Let's go, I'll take you home," He begins to leave the room without another word. I hurry to catch up with him but refuse to walk next to him; I feel I am not welcome. So I hover ever so closely behind him while I hang my head in shame, why do I have to be so nosy? I treat everything like a case. He's a person Amu he's not something you can just 'figure out.'

We drove home in silence and I have to mentally top myself multiple times from asking him again. What exactly happened? The question burns at the tip of my tongue and my mouth begs for permission to speak. It feels like ages until we get to my place. And when we do Ikuto still looks angry. Why can't he just trust me? Why must he insist on being mysterious?

"Thanks for having me over," I mumble while making my way out of the car. But Ikuto stops me gently and kisses me on the forehead, not wanting to leave tension between us.

"I love you," He whispers and I can't help but smile, at least he's not angry anymore.

"I love you too," I peck him sweetly on the lips before running up the walkway and making my way to the door. I let myself in and glance around. Looks like no one's home, again.

I prepare myself for bed while my mind wonders off to thoughts of tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow is Tadase's funeral. Lots of kids from school were going, including Ikuto, Rima, Nagi, Rukia and I. I asked Kuukai to come but of course he refused, he still holds a grudge against Tadase for the time when the fought.

I return from the bathroom to my room and snuggle up under my covers, turning on my side to get comfortable. Anxiety filled me at the thought of seeing Tadase in a casket and my mind refuses to stop thinking about it until I fall asleep.

_Beep Beep Beep _

"Ughh," I murmur while rolling over. I hide my head under a pillow trying to block the sound.

_Beep Beep Beep_

The awful sound continues, finally bringing me out of sleep. I life myself up slowly and glance at the clock. I need to start getting ready. I slap a hand on my alarm to shut it up before rising out of bed. I stagger towards the kitchen in the search for food.

"Morning Amu," Nagi mumbles with a mouth full of bacon, eggs and toast.

"Hey Nagi, how was your basketball game last night?" I asked him while I head to the fridge for apple juice.

"Great as always!" Nagi brags causing me to giggle.

"So modest!" I say sarcastically while leaning against the kitchen counter and taking a swig from the apple juice, not bothering to pour it into a glass.

"Your brother's a star player Amu, don't be jealous because you can't play sports to save your life," My dad ruffles up Nagi's hair while smirking at me.

Nagi's dad disappeared when he was just a baby. His mom refuses to tell him much of anything about his father, so Nagi finds a male role model in my dad. I don't mind though, I always wanted a sibling.

"Haha very funny," I roll my eyes while taking another sip of juice.

"Come on Amu go get ready," Nagi orders, he is already dressed and ready to go to the funeral.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to it," I sigh while shoving the cap back on the juice before returning it to the fridge.

"Yeah c'mon Amu were all ready," My dad pointed out, it was true both Nagi and my dad were completely ready to go. My dad had taken the day of work to go to the funeral; I know he's doing this for me because he's worried.

"Calm down, I'm going," I mumbled while heading back to my room. I tried not appear too fancy, just a plain black dress with a cardigan, and high heels. I just straightened my hair and finished with a tad of makeup.

"Ok, let's get out of here," I sigh, slightly dreading this. As we walk down the steps I can hear my heels clicking and for some reason it was really annoying me. I guess I was slightly on the edge. The church where the funeral was going to be held was beautiful, very large with stain class windows. We found seats near the middle, beside Ikuto. He took my hand in his.

"You look beautiful," He whispered quietly as the priest began to speak. It finally dawned on me how hard this was going to be. The tears began to flood my eyes until my eyesight was completely blurry. The priest began with stories of Tadase and then an autobiography. He went on to passages from the bible, prayers, and we all sang hymns. Overall it was a horrible experience; you should never have to go to a funeral for your classmate.

Next we all flooded back into our cars and headed to the graveyard. We all circled around the grave and then the casket was lowered in. Again, prayers. This time the tears escaped my eyes. I felt horrible. I could feel Ikuto squeezing my hand, worried, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Flowers were placed upon the casket. More tears were shed. I saw Rima and Rukia standing across from me and they offered a small smile that I just couldn't return.

I didn't want to stay for the lunch, but I knew it would be rude to not even show up for a short time. When we entered the large room Rima and Rukia came running towards us.

"Wait..you guys aren't together, are you?" Rima glared at our hand in hand.

"Yeah they are, haha she told me and not you," Nagi smirked at Rima.

I had told Nagi on the way to the funeral, I just didn't find time to tell Rukia or Rima.

"No way! I'm so happy for you guys!" Rukia smiled.

"I thought I was your bestfriend.." Rima sniffled with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"What! Rima don't cry!" I begged while waving my hands frantically.

"Fake tears," Nagi stated with a cocky grin. Rima shot him a death glare.

"W-what? Don't do that Rima I felt really bad!" I insisted but she continued to narrow her eyes at Nagi.

"Amu," Ikuto whispered and gestured to the right of me, I turned my head to see Tadase's parents approaching me.

"Amu..glad to see you are doing well" His mother's voice was clearly angry.

"Y-yes, how are you?" I was so nervous I was shaking.

"Oh good, just buried my son," She glared at me and I looked away from her gaze.

"I-I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Can you please just do me one little favor? I doubt Tadase wants his cheating ex girlfriend here so please just LEAVE!" She pointed to the door.

The rest of the guests were silent and now watching the scene. I stood there shocked for a couple of moments before I finally regained my composure. I nodded my head, turning on my heel before making my way to the exit. Ikuto chased after me.

"Amu!" He called my name but I kept on walking, picking up the pace. I stared ahead with determined eyes.

"Amu!" Ikuto caught up to me and spun me around to face me. His expression softened when he saw how defeated and depressed I looked.

"A-Amu, I'm sorry," He said quietly in my ear while pulling me into a tight hug.

"Can we just go," I squeezed my eyes shut and rested my head on his chest.

"Amu!" My dad came running, me and Ikuto instantly let go of each other.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I nodded my head convincingly.

"I need to go to work," My dad explained.

"I'll take her home," Ikuto offered and my dad nodded his head slowly in agreement.

* * *

**Okay I know this is a lame place to end it but I need to end it here. BLAH. Anyway there's about one maybe two more chapters left :O!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT **

**-I hope you all continue to read and await the sequel.- **


	23. The Forgotten Files

**Me again! So this chapter is slightly short, sorry I haven't had time to write! I've been sick , BLEH.**

**

* * *

**

**Mountaingirl47: Yes Tadase surely learned from his mean ass mother!**

**OctoberSnow98: Trust me she doesn't get any nicer in this chapter!**

**TailsDoll123: You're going to kill me, yes the bitch is in here :O **

**xxx-Green-Day-xxx: Sorry sweetie! Don't worry I will make an extra great sequel!**

**Alchemistlover14: Yeah, I should've updated slower LOL, it feels like I just started the story!**

**WeDidItForTheDead: Amu basically gave up on convincing people, especially Tadase's parents who never liked her. Grrr.**

**RomanticaKH1: AH you're on to something there! ;)**

**Miyuka Kokoro: Lol I'm sorry you were late! (I'm secretly happy) I'm glad you liked it!**

**Tessa m: True that, Tadase's evil mom needs to get her facts straight.**

**Minnie x Boo x shunn: Glad you liked it :D Yeah this story is kind of sad ****but happy at some points. SO confusing !**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx: Yeah good thing I told you so you know I'm not a complete creep LOL!**

**RandomBeats: OMG over 300 reviews? Dream come true! Yes Tadase told his parents when they asked why they broke up, cause he's cool like that :P**

**Mermain123: You are also on to something ;) AND yes sequel! SO look forward to it :D**

**Rayne Taylor: I might just have to kill off another Hotori…LOL**

**xX Ichigo koneko xX: Thank you so much! Yeah I feel bad for him especially since his mom is such a jerkface!**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover: Yay Thank you! I'm sure you can find room for the devil mom! Grrr why has Tadase's mom always been a bitch to Ikuto?**

**Yuiki Yaya-chii: Here's the update!**

**Roshiru: No it's my own retarded father I made up for Ikuto, Aruto is still loveable!**

**Addimison2: Thank you! I know they are so cute together :D**

**Arkee: Soon my friend, soon all will be told. And yes Ikuto kind of pulled jerk there but it's okay because AMUTO is better than TADAMU! :D**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR SO MANY REVEIWS xoxo**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah I so own SHUGO CHARA and VERONICA MARS, oh wait, no I don't. -_-"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: The Forgotten Files**

As soon as my dad nodded up and down I began to race through the hall again. All I want to do is get the hell out of here, why did I even come? God Tadase's parents have always hated me from the day they damn met me! So why do I bother?

~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~

"Amu-Chan will you come meet my parents?" Tadase had a hopeful look on his face; I couldn't help but let a blush rise in my cheeks. He's so charming!

"O-of course! I mean, if you want me to!" I said giddily. We we're in class, whispering a little too loud to not get the teacher's attention, but I didn't care! I want everyone to know I'm meeting Tadase-Kun's parents!

So for the rest of the day I waited impatiently, I couldn't keep still in my seat. I hope they like me! Maybe I should act extra lady like? No, that's a bad idea I'll just be myself. When the bell finally rung to signal the end of classes I raced straight to Tadase's locker, I was more that excited to meet his parents for the first time.

"Come one, Amu-Chan!" He took my hand in his and dragged me in a hurry to his car. It made me happy that he was just as excited as me.

As we drove I couldn't help but ramble randomly about meeting his parents. Like how I hoped they'd like me and that I couldn't wait to meet them. Tadase just smiled at me and patted my head gently saying, 'who wouldn't like you Amu? You are the most wonderful girl I've ever met.' This gained yet another blush. [A/N: Did I just make Tadases say something cute and likeable? God the world is coming to an end!]

As we arrived at his house I finally noticed the anxiety that had been building up inside of me. We're here, I am going to walk into his house and meet his parents! God this is the best day ever! I skipped up the driveway towards a mansion, also known as Tadase's house. It was beautiful. The spring air carried the scent of lilacs and it made my hair spiral in the air and gently caresses my face.

"Amu?" Tadase tried to get me out of my daydream. But I can't help but be hypnotized by this over whelming moment.

"Amu! God you're so silly, let's go," I felt him take my hand and my body lurched forward. We jogged up to the door. It opened to revile a man and a woman, both with blonde graying hair and deep set wrinkles. At first they seemed slightly impressed, but then their expressions fell like they noticed something that was surely unapproved.

"Let's eat," The woman spun on her heel towards the dining room, clearly annoyed at something. The father managed to give me a small 'I'm sorry' smile. What's wrong?

I followed behind them, slightly lost in thought. Did I do something? Why was she so unimpressed all of the sudden? I snapped back at attention once we arrived at the table. Tadase pulled out a chair for me and gestured for me to take my seat. My eyes searched for the time, finally arriving on a large grandfather's clock. 4:00, who eats dinner at 4:00?

I offered to help his mother serve dinner but of course she refused. Her snotty attitude was starting to get on my last nerve and I had to resist the urge to just put her in her place and storm out. Once we all had our plates in front of us we began to eat. The unbearable sound of forks screeching against plates still was not able to drown out the deafening silence that was out 'dinner conversation.' Finally his mother spoke up.

"So I didn't know you meant Amu, as in Amu _Hin-a-mor-I_," She purposely drags out my name almost like I'm some sort of flesh eating disease that has contaminated her son and must be destroyed. Of course no one is able to respond to this considering how awkward the phrase really is.

"Well you are quite pretty for a middle class girl," I choke on my food, middle class girl? I swear I will slap some sense in to this woman if she says one more damn uneducated thing. Especially about my family. I exhale, trying to calm down before pushing my back harder against the back of my seat and gritting my teeth.

"Mother, please," Tadase begs in a small whisper. His mother just rolls her eyes as if she is too good to be ordered around. This only makes me want to punch her out even more, but yet again I force myself to ignore her.

Again silence. And yes it stays that way until I am finally excused. I do not even bother trying to mask my happiness at the thought of leaving. I head straight for the door, not even offering any sign of a goodbye to that damn devil. I do give a small nod accompanied by a smile to the dad. Poor man stuck with such an awful witch.

"Amu!" Finally my attention is pulled away from my memories into the present time, with the help of Ikuto shaking me with both of his hands on my shoulders.

"God Amu, don't make me worry like that!" Ikuto growled, slightly worried over my out of it state.

"I-Ikuto? I want to go home," He nodded at me, almost annoyed considering we have already decided he would take me home.

He wrapped his arms around me and lifted my body into his arms, yes bridal style. I wiggled in his grip, protesting, considering how embarrassing this was. Especially with the devil herself still having her eyes locked on me, judging my exit.

Yes I couldn't help it, as Ikuto carried me out I threw my hand up with a dainty middle finger pointed straight up over his shoulder. Yes basically saying 'fuck you dumb bitch.' I just couldn't resist, she went too far saying that in front of all those guests.

Ikuto carried me all the way to his car, opening the car door for me before finally letting me fret, gently placing me on the leather seat.

"Amu, I'm sorr-" I put up a hand to signal him to stop before giving him a small smirk to show him how I truly was over it. Out of all the bad things that have happened in my life this doesn't quite make it at the top of my list.

"That's what I like about you Amu, you're strong," Ikuto admitted. I thought about this, it was quite true. I was the kind of girl who didn't fear things other girls would. It was almost a bad thing since it made me quite reckless.

"Just take me home," I sighed while leaning my head on his shoulder. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other placed on my thigh. His thumb lightly grazed over my bare leg, causing shivers to run down my back.

We arrived at my apartment in less than ten minutes; Ikuto really hasn't improved on his speeding problem. He gently wrapped an arm around my waist as I made my way up to the door. I jammed my key in and twisted it before pushing open the door.

"Amu, want something to drink?" Ikuto offered while rummaging through cupboards.

"No thanks," I replied while weaving my arms around his waist, leaning my head on his back.

"God Amu hitting on me?" Ikuto teased while filling a glass with water from the tap.

"Yes, of course," I mumbled into his back while rolling my eyes slightly sarcastically.

Ikuto turned around to face me; his pointer finger gently traced my jaw line. I expected him to kiss me or try something but he didn't. He just continued to study my face with earnest eyes.

"Amu, I love you," He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"I love you too," I looked up to face him.

"So what do you want to do tonight? Anything you want, your choice babe," Ikuto offered while getting comfortable on the couch. He cradled his head in his hands behind his head. I made my way over and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Dinner, movie, dancing," I said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny, I know you better than that," True, I wasn't exactly a 'let's go out on a fancy date' kind of person.

"I'm going to the washroom," I murmured while getting to my feet. I made my way to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I began to fix my makeup and play with my hair before returning to my room to change into normal clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt.

I tied my hair up into a high ponytail before leaving my room to return to Ikuto. He was on my computer, his face was stone.

"Ikuto?" I asked after picking up the heavy vibe.

"You can't be serious Amu," His voice was clearly angry.

"W-what is it?" My voice shook slightly.

"What the hell is this bullshit supposed to be?" Ikuto whipped my laptop to face me. My files filled the screen. Yes the files, the same files that had Ikuto as a suspect.

"Ikuto I- Well that was..before-I," I tried to explain but I just couldn't justify myself.

"You think I killed Utau? God holy shit Amu I can't believe this," Ikuto stood up from his seat and began to get his stuff together, I ran around the room behind him in a panic.

"Ikuto I-"

"Save it Amu, god I'm so stupid I really thought you did love me," His voice finally showed his true emotion, he was hurt.

"Ikuto I do! It's just, that was before!" I tried to explain but the right words just wouldn't come to me.

"You thought I killed my sister," He stated as id that's all that mattered. And with that he opened the door before slamming it abruptly in my face.

At first I stood their stunned, a million emotions rushing through me. Guilt, pain, anxiety. Finally I snapped back into reality. I had really hurt him; I can't just let him walk away.

"Ikuto!" I called his name while making my way out of the house too. It was pouring rain and I was soaked in only seconds but I didn't care.

I could see Ikuto slightly ahead of me. My voice was diluted and raspy; I found it hard to speak at all. My eyes were blurry with tears and my heart was beating so fast I was sure it would explode.

"Ikuto please!" I finally was able to reach for his arm. He whipped around to face me, anger and hurt burning in his eyes.

"It's over Amu!" He yelled furiously. God I am so stupid, why, why, why, didn't I delete that file? WHY? He turned away from me once again. I was about to protest but my legs gave out, I collapsed on the ground. I could feel the tears making their way down my face finally.

When I glanced back up he was gone.

* * *

**THAT WAS SAD :'( AH**

**Sorry this was slightly short but the next chapter will be longer! Please review and I will UPDATE!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	24. A Good Friend

**AH! You guys made me feel guilty for doing that! I know it sucks but its all part of the story, and besides it will only make their relationship stronger in the end, don't worry.**

**Come on, it's me, do you really think I will keep them apart for too long? ;)**

**I'm really glad I always answer all my reviews; it makes me feel closer to you guys!**

**

* * *

**

**FireheartMatermind: YO! I missed your reveiw last time, all though it is for chapter 2 thanks! I hope you get through the whole story :D**

**Darkangel791: I'm so sorry! Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy this a little more!**

**RandomBeats: AH sounds interesting! If I find time I'll defiantly check it out, I'm just always busy writing my story D:! And I updated quickly so I hope you aren't dying :D**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx: Yes good thing! Lmao! And I don't know how this happened! Tadase said something nice holy shit LOLOLOL**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover: I promise a HAPPY END! AH please I want to live!**

**Alchemistlover14: I updated fast so please don't hate me AHHH! Trust me it will only make the ending better!**

**Mountaingirl47: Sorry! Don't worry things will get better!**

**Mermain123: Don't worry you won't have to kill Ikuto ;) **

**Octobersnow98: I don't know why lol! Don't worry happy things will happen though :)**

**RomanticaKH1: Yes exactly! We are getting to that :)**

**cherrymoon808: Don't worry I wouldn't end the story on a bad note!**

**tessa m: Yeah Ikuto you jerk! You do have a point there LOL**

**AnimeChicki: I know alot of bad shit happens to her in this story D: but it only makes her a stronger person, which I like :)**

**WeDidItForTheDead: You can say that again!**

**MewMewSugara: I updated fast :) Sorry for the sad cliffy!**

**Minnie x Boo x shunn: I know it was really short but this one is longer so YAY! And I think something like 'Outcast Goes To College' because that's what's going to happen**

**YoriNeko-chan: Welcome to FanFiction! And thank you so much sweetie :)**

**Silver A Moon: Don't worry I won't keep them apart for to long!**

**Disclaimer: SHUGO CHARA AND VERONICA MARS ARE NOT MINE, as we all are quite aware of.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: A Good Friend**

The rain was almost refreshing as the icy water hit my hot skin. How long has it been? Five minutes? Ten? I'm still on the ground, shocked, and unable to regain composure. God this is the 'strong' girl Ikuto had fallen for? I began to shiver; I was surely going to catch a cold.

"Amu-Chan!" I heard a worried voice call to me but I refused to acknowledge whoever it was.

They kneeled in front of me while gently placing their hands on my shoulders. They look me straight in the eyes which I can only imagine were lifeless. I felt myself being slightly shaken.

"Amu! Talk to me, what happened?" I felt myself being pulled into their chest. I smelt the familiar cologne of Kuukai. I burst into tears finally. I squeezed him so tight I was sure he could hardly breathe. But he didn't complain because he is a selfless person.

"I-Ikuto, he, and I, we," I stuttered between sobs. I felt Kuukai smooth his hand over my hair. He kissed my forehead and whispered comforting things in my ear.

"Amu trust me, and tell me what happened," He said in a calm voice, clearly trying to settle me down.

"Kuukai it's over!" I shouted; the pitter pattering of rain filled the silence.

"What's over?" He questioned me, now slightly confused.

"Ikuto and I! He broke up with me!" I explained. Kuukai looked extremely surprised. Then it dawned on me, I had never told him.

"Well how long have you been together..don't over react," He said quietly. It's true that we haven't been together long but our history was more than that. We have both been in love with each other for countless numbers of days.

"Kuukai, it's more than that!" I tried to convince him.

"I'm getting you out of here," He said while putting an arm behind my knees and one behind the top of my back. He seemed extremely angry. Great, now I've ruined the small hope of a friendship that may have been between the two.

He carried me only a block to my place, he kicked the door which I had left practically open. He made his way inside and gently placed me on the kitchen counter. He grabbed a towel from the linen closet and began to towel dry my hair. I can only imagine how awful I look.

"So why did that prick leave you?" Kuukai finally asked, he said it almost as if it was crazy for a guy to leave me.

"Well-I..I have these files, of suspects for Utau's killer. And sure enough Ikuto was a suspect. He found out and flipped," I said the whole explanation quietly, slightly embarrassed at the development I had created.

"Amu that was forever ago when you thought he killed her! I can guarantee that you were sure he wasn't the killer months ago!"I tried to look away but Kuukai forced my face to view him with his hands.

"I know.." I trailed of, the tears started trailing down my cheeks again but Kuukai quickly brushed them away. He pulled me into another embrace.

"Amu, I got to go," he growled.

"Where?" I said slightly desperate, not wanting to be alone.

"No where particular, I'll check up on you," He ruffled my hair. I nodded slowly at him. I'm thankful I have such a caring friend.

**NO WAY KUUKAI'S POV **

I left Amu's house, blood boiling with my entire body flooding with anger. Who does that guy think he is? God I am so stupid thinking I could trust him to take care of her. Dammit I'm going to kick his ass!

I noticed I was actually running, where exactly? Ikuto's, I need to talk to him. I turned the corner onto his street. I was only steps away from the fucking mansion of a house when I stopped dead in my tracks. Ikuto was leaning against a tree, letting the rain soak him thoroughly.

Ikuto glanced up at me slowly, looking uninterested. His eyes looked down at the ground again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him with the anger showing clearly in my voice. I was now only steps away from him. He stood their casually with his hands in his pockets, this only pissed me off further.

"Answer me!" I insisted, but still Ikuto looked calmly at me.

"What do you want?" his husky voice finally spoke.

"How could you do that to her, are you fucking retarded? She obviously wouldn't date you if she still thought you killed Utau!" I screamed at him accusingly while resisting the urge to hit him in the face, wiping that stupid causal look right off of him.

"Who do you think you are? Get out of my face," He turned away from me.

"Fuck I don't know why she loves a douchebag like you!" I yelled at his back. He turned around quickly with jealousy burning in his eyes.

"Yeah wouldn't it be better if she loved you? God you are so fucking jealous and you don't even know," He glared at me, it sounded almost as if this was something he wanted to say to me for a long time.

"I can't believe we are even talking about this bull shit! If you loved Amu at all you wouldn't have hurt her!" I retaliated.

"Don't even go there, if I didn't love her this wouldn't of hurt me so bad," His intense eyes made me shift under his gaze.

"Then why are you here?" I questioned him.

"God just leave me the fuck alone Kuukai, go be with Amu we all know you are dying to be with her right now," He rolled his eyes at me and began to make his way to his house.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me," I growled while following him, taking his shoulder and forcing him to turn around.

"I don't think you want to do this," He said tauntingly, I could tell this is something he has wanted to do for long time just like me.

"You have no idea how much I want this," I pushed him back. He regained his footing and smirked at me.

"Fine let's go," He said before hitting me square in the jaw.

I let my anger control me and tackled him to the ground. I hit him several times in the face before slamming the bastard's skull into the cement. But Ikuto forced me to the ground and hit me right in the nose. I could feel the warmth of blood trickling down my face. He took me by the coaler of my shirt and punched me in the side of my face repeatedly. I pushed him up and off of me and got to my feet, as did he. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Both breathing heavily as the rain washed the blood from our bodies.

"Don't you ever fucking come near Amu again," I growled while panting.

"Don't even think of fucking touching her," He replied in the same tone I had used.

"What's it to you? She's not yours anymore," I smirked at him, almost trying to provoke him into realizing he loved Amu way too much to let it end over something like this.

"Well she'll be yours over my dead body," Again I smirked at his. It was clear that Ikuto already wanted Amu back, my work here is done.

"I hope you go fix this before its too late," I waved at him over my shoulder while making my exit. I was being completely honest; he was the one who would make her truly happy.

**BACK TO AMU'S POV YAY**

I shoved yet another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth while watching my third chick flick. Isn't this pathetic? Yes, yes it is. My phone vibrated for only the millionth time. I glanced over to see who it was. Rukia.

I read through the multiple texts.

**Rukia: Amu, are you okay? Call me when you're ready.**

**Rima: Amu, please don't ignore us.**

**Rukia: God Amu you're worrying us!**

**Rima: At least say you aren't jumping off a cliff.**

**Rukia: You're making Rima mad.**

**Rima: It's true you are.**

I laughed at the last text. I knew I should just answer them already but I just didn't want to talk about it.

**Rima: Nagi's coming over, you can't hide forever.**

My face scrunched up in disapproval. I was currently in my pajamas, no makeup, hair tied into the worst ponytail possible. I had my back on my bed and was leaning over the side. My head dangling above the ground while trying to eat ice cream, apparently I found this entertaining.

Can you see why I don't want anyone to come over?

I heard a knock at the door. I covered my ears with a pillow.

"No one's home!" I shouted at him.

"Come on Amu, stop being like this," Nagi was clearly annoyed; he pounded on the door harder.

"Fine, god I'm coming," I sighed while getting out of my position.

"I swear to god I'm going to kick this door down," Obviously he didn't hear me say I would let him in.

"Holy crap, I'm coming," I rolled my eyes while opening the door.

"Thanks for leaving me in the rain," He mumbled while walking in.

"Why did Rima send you here again?" I asked, annoyed as well.

"I'm sorry Amu, how are you?" He placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"Oh I'm good can't you tell?" I gestured my hands at my appearance.

"Oh yes you do look fantastic," He said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Why yes I do," I said with equal sarcasm.

"So tell me what happened, Rima and Rukia are dying to know as well," He asked me while going to the fridge.

"Yes feel free, help yourself, and nothing happened," I lied.

"Oh really?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes really," I replied while crossing my arms over my chest.

"That's not what Ikuto told Rukia," He said in singsong. I felt my eye twitch, stupid jerk already telling people.

"Well he saw the damn file," I admitted finally while collapsing into the comfort of my couch.

"The one on who killed Utau?" He asked casually.

"Yup, you know that awesome little folder saying I think Ikuto murdered Utau? That's the one!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Why didn't you just delete it like a smart person?" He asked while plopping in the seat next to me.

"Thanks for the sympathy," I mumbled while taking the juice out of his hand and chugging it down.

"If you wanted sympathy you should've answered Rukia or Rima. And don't drink it all!" He said while stealing his juice back.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door; both me and Nagi turned our heads to the direction of the sound.

"Who's that?" Nagi asked.

"I don't know, Kuukai maybe, he said he'd check up on me," I replied while getting up and off of the couch before making my way to the door. I whipped open the door to reveal a rain and blood soaked Kuukai.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked quickly while placing a hand on his nose; that looked almost broken.

"Nothing much," Kuukai muttered while stepping in and out of the rain.

"Yo," Nagi gave a slight wave over his shoulder at Kuukai.

I ran into the hallway to get towels and a first aid kit.

"I'm glad you're here," Kuukai replied honestly.

"Good job, you beat the shit out of that kid?" Nagi saluted at Kuukai.

"I'd like to say so, but it was pretty equal. I think I was able to show him how stupid he was being. Hopefully he'll come to his senses and make things right," Kuukai explained his true motive.

"Good job man, you're a good friend," Nagi patted him on the back.

"Yeah...friend," He gave a weak smile.

I rushed back into the room and pulled Kuukai by his arm to take a seat on a chair.

"Oh god, what did you do?" I asked while disinfecting his wounds.

"Went to talk to Ikuto," Kuukai shrugged it off casually.

"What? Is he okay?" I asked in a panic while Kuukai rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he'll live," Kuukai winced at the pain of the disinfectant.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" I asked while bandaging him.

"Yes actually it did, no more of that damn stuff," Kuukai insisted.

"Too bad, you need it," I said while applying more on other cuts.

"God Amu! That hurts!" He tried to pull his arm away from me.

"So what did you say to Ikuto?" Nagi asked while taking a seat next to Kuukai.

"Lots of stuff," I could tell he didn't quite remember everything that was said.

"As in?" Nagi rose an eyebrow.

"Basically telling him how fucking stupid he was being, I tried to show him that he would regret it if he didn't do anything," Kuukai explained.

"I can't believe you guys fought," Nagi laughed.

"I can," Kuukai mumbled under his breath.

"There, all better," I stood up and brushed off my jeans.

"What do you want to do now Amu?" Nagi asked me.

"Be alone honestly, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, okay?" they both nodded in understanding.

"I'll talk to you then," Kuukai wrapped me in a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Later kid," Nagi ruffled up my hair before following Kuukai out the door.

I closed the door behind them before heading to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and rolled over while pulling the blankets around me. I forced my eyes shut and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

**OMG SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! I hope you liked this! Slight KukAmu was cute right :D!**

**I'll UPDATE very soon so please REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! XOXOXO**

**-Out of curiosity did anyone notice an improvement in my writing? I think I got better, I hope so anyway!- :D**


	25. The End

**Welcome to the last chapter! God this is going to be really long holy crap!**

**So the ending is somewhat similar to the Season 1 finale of Veronica Mars, although a lot of it is different. Anyway I hope you enjoy this! Love you all! I will talk about the SEQUEL at the end.**

**

* * *

**

DeadlySilentAnimeLover: Aw thank you so much! I know, I really love Kuukai and Nagi in this story!

alchemistlover14: Yeah I know! But he was doing it for his own good. :)

**RomanticaKH1: Yay glad you like it! And it all goes down in the chapter, get ready!**

**RandomBeats: Yeah I never do homework, LOL instead I write FanFicition! And yes Kuukai is extra protective of Amu in this story! :)**

**mountaingirl47: Yay! This is going to be an exciting chapter I hope you enjoy!**

**Mermain123: Yes very intense! I hope you like it!  
**

**addimison2: ME TOO! I love love love it!**

**tessa m: I know! Lol I never really wrote alot of fight scenes, I hope it turned out good!**

**WeDidItForTheDead: :O, read and find out! And I agree it was hard for me to decide who I wanted to win, so I made it equal. Because Ikuto has a very good reason to be mad and Kuukai is only helping out both Ikuto and Amu.**

**TailsDoll123: Thank you sweetie! And yes it is AMUTO so they will be the main couple always :D**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx: I love KUUKAI and IKUTO! Bleh but not TADASE *BARFS***

**Reader8176: Exactly! And i'm gald you are back and reveiwing! Yay! I loveee Kuukai too :D *Drools***

**Minnie x Boo x shunn: Yes ice cream therapy! Lol! I'm glad you're liking that fight scene! **

**xxx-Green-Day-xxx: Yay thank you sensei! *Bows* And i think this is my favorite chapter :D**

**cherrymoon808: Yeah, i'm pretty new to FanFic and don't know how to do stuff very well lol , me=retarded, but i'm glad you enjoyed!**

**arkee: They are better in this chapter :) And no worries SEQUEL! YAY!**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx: Yay! Glad you read it all and loved it! Yay i hope you read the sequel too!**

**Rayne Taylor: I have a special talent for making people want to kill characters in this story LOL! And i'm gald you are caught up!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VERONICA MARS OR SHUGO CHARA ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25: The End

_Beep beep beep_

Great that horrible sound again. I tried to ignore it but the damn alarm was persistent.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Holy shit, shut the hell up," I rolled over in a grumpy mood. I slowly sat up and glanced around the room slightly in a daze. My mind began to process everything, right yesterday Ikuto broke up with me.

_BEEEEP BEEEP BEEP_

"Shut up!" I yelled while taking my poor alarm clock and throwing it at the wall. Sure enough it stopped beeping.

"Thank god," I sighed. I noticed my phone vibrating. I flipped it open to see four new texts.

**Rima: You okay? Want to go out with me and Rukia?**

**Rukia: Amu, you up for lunch or something?**

**Nagi: Just checking on you, you okay?**

**Kuukai: Amu, just worried about you. Call me or something.**

Don't get me wrong, I felt extremely lucky that I had all of those people bending over backwards to make me feel better but for some reason I just felt pathetic. I hated being pitied so much, I've had people feeling bad for me my whole life.

I sighed and wrote a quick reply. I told Nagi I was fine, I thanked Kuukai for everything he did for me, and I told Rima and Rukia I would go out with them. Even though all I wanted to do was wallow in bed.

I dragged myself to the closet to get ready, not putting much effort. I put on a red hoodie and dark flare jeans. I pinned the top layer of my hair back with bobby pins. I wore my white puma sneakers.

I glanced in the mirror. I looked like a different person. After everything that happened I promised myself I would never get attached or trust anyone. But I did. And the result was the same as always.

I heard an impatient knock at the door.

"Amu! Open up!" Rima called behind the closed door. I sighed and staggered down the hall before opening the door for her.

"Amu-Chan!" Rukia was there also, she sprung at me, forcing me into a full out hug.

"How have you been?" Rima asked.

"Don't worry we're going to take you out and find you a nice guy, you won't even know who the hell that Ikuto kid is," Rukia winked at me. I tried to smile at them but honestly that was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

"Let's get out of here!" Rima took me by the arm and dragged me to her car.

We all got in, me in the back and Rukia and Rima in the front, Rukia driving.

"So where are we going?" I asked while leaning my head against the car, still depressed.

"We're going to eat," Rukia nodded knowingly.

"I know that much, where though?" I asked trying to hide my annoyed tone.

"Only my favorite restaurant," Rima replied as we pulled into the parking lot of an Italian restaurant.

"Sounds good," I gave them a weak smile, trying to get my mood better.

"Let's go!" This time Rukia dragged me. We walked into the restaurant the host looked up casually before his eyes grew wide.

"H-hello, lunch for three?" He asked me. I gave him a slight nod while Rima elbowed me in the ribs. We followed behind him to our table.

"Amu! He so wants you!" Rukia whispered to me while giggling.

"He does not," I laughed with her while sliding into the booth. To be honest I was completely uninterested in him. I wanted Ikuto.

"So your server will be right with you, if you need anything, anything at all, don't be shy," He smiled directly at me, using as much charm as he could. He winked at me before making his exit.

"Oh wow he was seriously hitting on you," Rukia pointed out.

"Way to go Amu, Ikuto would be so jealous if he knew," Rima smiled at me.

Our server came and we order our drinks and food. I stirred the lemon wedge in my iced tea while daydreaming about Ikuto. I wonder what he's doing right now. Or if he's thinking of me.

"Amu!" Rukia nudged me.

"Oh, sorry what were we talking about?" I shook out of my dreamy state.

"I was asking you what happened yesterday!" Rima rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right well. I have these files of who I think killed Utau, and well. He was a suspect…" I trailed off, waiting for them to say it was truly my fault.

"Wow Ikuto sure is dumb, I'm pretty sure we can all agree you don't think he killed Utau anymore," Rima commented while Rukia nodded in agreement. This made me feel slightly better.

We ate our food and talked about girl things, clothes, makeup, boys, ect. It was weird to me, I wasn't really girly, but I tried to nod my head like I was interested in whatever we were talking about. Then I felt my phone vibrating in my jean pocket. I opened it and placed it by my ear.

"Amu, today is the annual party," My dad hissed at me.

"Yeah so?" I sighed.

"So? SO come home! Get ready! We're leaving at five," My dad instructed.

"Dad, I really don't want to go," I protested. The thought of going to Ikuto's dad's dumb party made my stomach churn.

"You're going," My dad said firmly. Then I noticed an opportunity to search through the house.

"Fine I'll go, I'll be home if fifteen minutes," I slapped my phone shut.

"Are you guys going to that stupid party?" I looked hopefully at them.

"No way," Rukia laughed.

"Rather die," Rima said casually.

"God I hate my life," I sighed in defeat.

We got the check and paid quickly. I followed them out of the restaurant and into the car. I was actually happy I went out with them. I was feeling slightly better.

"Okay so Amu, do you think you guys will get back together?" Rukia started the evil topic up again once we were all seated and driving.

"I don't know," I sighed looking away from them.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll come around," Rima tried to comfort me but it wasn't working.

"Can we just talk about something else?" I sunk into my seat while trying to hold my sadness back.

"Okay, whatever you want," Rukia said quietly.

We all sat in silence until we arrived at my house. I offered a small thank you before leaving the car then I made my way up to the door and shoved it open.

"Come on Amu, get ready!" Was the first thing I heard when I forced my way into the house.

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes at him and didn't hold back any sarcasm.

"Come on Amu, Nagi told me what happened, you'll be okay," He ruffled my hair and pulled me into a hug, I made a mental note to punch Nagi later.

"Thanks dad," I mumbled into his shirt, holding back tears.

"Now go make yourself pretty," He shoved me towards my room.

"Isn't a good father supposed to say I'm always pretty?" I shouted from behind the door of my room.

"What to wear, what to wear," I said under my breath while looking through my clothes. Dress? Skirt? Pants? Okay its fancy so dress, colour? I sifted through dresses. Light blue, short, sweetheart neckline?

I pulled the dress over my head, it fit like a glove. Not too tight not too short and the colour was amazing against my hair and skin. I actually made an effort with my makeup, doing a smoky eye and red lip. It took about 20 minutes to curl my hair but the end product was flawless.

"Amu! Five minutes!"I heard my dad running around the house.

"Yeah, yeah," I murmured while stuffing my bag with jeans and a t-shirt, my phone, wallet, ect.

"I'm walking out the door!" my dad threatened.

"Holy crap, I'm right behind you," I laughed while sliding my feet into silver high heels.

I followed my dad out the door, locking it behind us. I got into the passenger side of his car.

"So, Amu, care to tell me why you broke up?" My dad finally asked the forbidden question.

I searched my head for an answer, seriously, I can't tell him it's because I've still been working on the case and I have Ikuto as a suspect. Must lie, must lie!

"I don't know, ask him," Was the best I could come up with.

"He didn't give you a reason Amu?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Nope, he didn't" I lied through my teeth.

"What a prick," My dad growled.

It didn't take long to get to Ikuto's place; we lived fairly close to each other. There were people everywhere. People parking, people walking to the house, people in the house, it looked as if the whole town was at the party!

"Come on Amu," My dad's words pulled me out of my thoughts. I followed him up and to the house. Of course as soon as we walked in my dad headed to certain people, eager to talk to the most important people in town. I just rolled my eyes.

Then my gaze met with Ikuto's from across the room. I felt myself begin to blush, I wanted to look away but I wanted to study his expression more. Did he look like he missed me at all? His eyes spoke clearly of desire; his expression told how sorry he was. Then I saw two girls walk up to him, for a second he broke his stare. When he looked back I was gone.

I hurried up the spiraling staircase, hoping that no one would notice. The party was on the main floor of the house, the upstairs was where all the bedrooms were and it was off limits. I tiptoed down the halls, the silence was eerie. I ended up at the end of the hall, in front of Utau's door. Slowly I reached out and took a hold of the cold doorknob. I turned it just as slow and opened the door. I snuck in and closed the door behind me quietly. When I turned around the resemblance made me almost dizzy.

Nothing was out of place; it was like Utau never left. The memories filled my head as I made my way to the bed. I lay on my back on top of the covers, looking at the ceiling. If you were here Utau, what would you tell me to do? Help me find out what happened to you! I squeezed my eyes tightly. Suddenly I sat up quickly and looked around the room.

The attic. The attic is calling me, I need to go there.

I crept up slowly and reached out for the door. I pulled the ladder down gently, trying not to make any noise. Then I climbed up the stairs just as quietly. I looked around the room, searching for a light switch. When I finally found one the room filled with light. The first thing I noticed was a note.

_Amu-Chan_

My hands shook and my eyes filled with tears. A letter, from Utau. Slowly I broke the seal of the letter. I folded open the letter and squeezed my eyes tightly together and took a deep breath before beginning to read.

_Dear Amu-Chan,_

_First of all, I want to apologize. Funny thing really I caught that idiot Naoki cheating on me. I haven't confronted him yet but I seriously doubt that my cheating boyfriend got hit on by you and he refused. Let me guess, he came on to you? Again, Amu I'm sorry. I'm writing you this letter because I'm scared to tell you this in person; I know I guess we're not all as strong as we look. _

_I'm sorry for everything that was said and done to you because of me. You're my best friend, always have been and always will be no matter what. And I need to tell you something Amu. You remember when I told you I had a secret. It's my dad. God I don't want to write this down but he has always abused Ikuto. Honestly that's why he's so cold and mysterious. He's a lot like you actually, you both learned true human nature too young and now the idea of trusting another person is hard to comprehend. _

_Anyway, he has never done anything to me until my fourteenth birthday. I wish I could say it was abuse but it was worse, sexual abuse Amu. Ikuto doesn't know, so please don't tell him! I don't want him to get involved never mind the fact that he would kill my dad. But I'm putting a stop to it, I'm going to the police this afternoon and I'm telling them everything. What he does to both me and Ikuto. Thank you for everything Amu, call me after you read this._

_Love you always,_

_Utau_

Utau wrote me this before she died. Utau knew that it was Naoki not me. My head began to fill with an idea of what happened. Before Utau could go to the police her dad tried to sexually abuse her again. She must of said no, said he was a sick pervert and was going to the police. Her dad stopped her and finding no other way to get out of the situation he decided he had to kill Utau and with no weapons around he drowned her in the pool. Trying to make it seem like a suicide and acting like the heart broken father.

Then I glanced over and saw the tapes, labeled, evidence against dad. Oh my god.

I took all the tapes and the note and shoved them I my bag, I quickly changed into the other clothes I had brought. I rushed out of the attic and down the stairs. I glanced around the room for my father. I saw one of his friends and made my way over to him.

"Excuse me; do you know where my father is?" I asked him.

"He left with all the rest of the cops, they got called into work," He nodded knowingly.

"Thank you," I said quietly as I cursed under my breath then I texted Ikuto.

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Amu**

**I know you are mad at me but this is urgent. I figured it out, I know what happened. I'm going straight to the police. Ikuto, it was your dad. I'm sorry.**

I hurried out the door, taking two steps at a time. I noticed my dad had left me the car; he must've hitched a ride with another cop, thank god. I swung open the driver's side door and threw my bag on the passenger's seat. I slid in the car and started up the engine.

"Amu-Chan why must you get involved?" A voice chuckled from the back seat. My eyes grew wide as I looked into the mirror to see Ikuto's father with a gun pressed to the back of my head.

"Drive," He insisted while pressing the tip of the gun harder against my skull. I drove, my eyes began to water and I tried to calm myself down. Amu, what can you do to get out of this?

"Where to?" I asked calmly and almost sarcastically. Trying not to show fear.

"I'll give you instructions just keep going straight," I nodded slowly.

"Give me your phone, taser, everything," He ordered while again pushing the gun into the back of my head. I reached to the side of me and took a hold of my bag. I threw it back to him.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Let's see did you give me everything?" He began to search through my bag like I hoped he would. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my foot hard against the gas pedal.

"What the fuck are you doing!" is all I heard before we crashed into a street pole.

_Beep Beep Beep._

What is that? My alarm clock? My eyes fluttered open while I subconsciously put my hand to the side of my head. Blood. Right, I just crashed my car. Realization hit me and I quickly turned to see Ikuto's dad still out cold. I took the gun and shoved it in my jeans before retrieving my bag then I began to take my seat belt off. Of course it was stuck.

"Shit!" I went into the glove compartment and got my pocket knife, hastily I cut the seatbelt and I was free. I shoved the car door open and sprinted down the street. Thank god I was out.

The streets were dead. Completely dark and no cars. I continued to run all the way down the street until I came across the first house. I hurried up to the door and began to bang and kick it as hard as I could.

"Hello! Hello! Help me! Fuck god dammit! Is anyone in there?" I continued and continued. I heard movement coming from inside the house. First appeared a heavy man looking quite confused. My face turned into full relief before sheer terror. The man collapsed to the ground after having his throat sliced open. Behind him stood Ikuto's father.

I screamed so loud yet it sounded so quiet to my ears. Again I ran into an alley I hid the tapes and note in a mailbox before hiding in a garbage can. This way if he finds me and kills me at least he won't know where the tapes are. I squeezed my eyes tightly together for the millionth time today. My breathing was heavy and my heart was beating so fast I was sure Ikuto's father could hear it.

"Amuuu, if you come out like a good little girl I promise I won't hurt you," I closed my hands over top of my ears trying to block out his creepy voice.

"Amu, stop being a bad girl, I promise to be nice, trust me," He continued sounding slightly annoyed this time. I could hear him searching thoroughly for me.

"God fucking damn where the hell are you? You little bitch! When I find you, you have no idea what I'm going to do to you!" I heard him losing it, throwing things left and right.

I could hear him approaching my trash can. My whole body got tense as I began to shake. No, no, please don't find me!

"Dad," I heard Ikuto's voice speak.

"Oh, son! What are you doing here?" His father replied nervously.

I thanked god that Ikuto was here, he came.

"Where the hell is Amu," The frustration and anger clearly showed in his voice.

"Oh, Amu? I don't know; no one else here but me!" He lied flawlessly.

"Oh really? That's her car crashed into a damn pole now where is she?" Ikuto's patience was running thin.

"Well she's not here go look somewhere else," His father growled back.

"I know what you did, you killed Utau, so do you really want me to leave you here with Amu and I'll go to the police?" I could practically see his smirk.

"God dammit Ikuto, so what I killed your little sister, who gives a shit," Ikuto's father commented.

"Take that back," I could hear Ikuto's steps getting closer to his father's.

"And what if I don't?" Ikuto's dad continued to provoke him.

"I'll fucking kill you!" And then I could hear a struggle, a fight. I don't know what to do, should I come out? What if Ikuto's getting hurt. Fuck!

"Die bitch die!" I heard Ikuto's father shout and with that I came out of hiding. Sure enough Ikuto's father was on top of him. Choking him to death.

"Stop it!" I tried to push him off but I couldn't. No, no he was going to kill him! Dammit! I felt my hand subconsciously reach for the gun. I raised it to Ikuto's father's back and squeezed my eyes together.

"I'm serious stop or I'll shoot," But he didn't show any sign of stopping, and Ikuto looked like he was going to pass out at any second. Again I closed my eyes and then… I pulled the trigger.

_**BAM!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The End! I hope you loved the whole story!**

**There will be a Sequel, 'Outcast goes to college' I will post it on March 20****th****, so mark it on your calendar!**

**Here's a full summary. By the way, it will include flashbacks of the aftermath.**

**Since the discovery of Utau's killer Amu has been dating Ikuto all through to the end of highschool and has graduated! She is now going in to college, but she soon discovers this school has more secrets than she could imagine. Not only that, but Naoki goes to the same college and insists he has changed, has he really? Her dad has retired early and is now a full time Private Investigator. Amu is now finding herself more involved with the crimes in her town than ever before, and Amu's and Ikuto's relationship is really put to the test. Kuukai is avoiding Amu, something is happening with a new rival gang but the more Amu tries to help the more Kuukai pushes her away. Can she help him before it's too late? Nagi finds a picture of his father and decides he needs to find him. But will he get more than he bargained for? Read to find out!**

**I want to focus more on Ikuto, Nagi, and Kuukai then Rima and Rukia since their friendships are more fun to write. Also I may include a onesided Kukamu, if anyone would like to see something like that.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
